A Year In The Life
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: What is life like for Constance, Imogen and the children as they become a family of six? As always their friends and extended family are never far away as we look at the everyday events and dramas that occur over a year in their lives. This story takes up a few months after "Life Changes" and "Mama's Memory Book".
1. Grandad's Best Birthday

_**A/N: Welcome back to the next instalment of Drill life. I hope some of you are still with me. I'll be honest and say I debated carrying on but decided I enjoyed writing this little universe too much to stop, and I like to share. Not begging for reviews but we all know they're encouraging & I do like to know what people think, that includes ideas so drop me a line if you like. My plan is once story a month over a year (which may include multiple chapters) Happy reading and thank you**_

"Almost there Imogen, push."

"You can do this Darling, another couple of minutes and she'll be here. And we're right here with you, aren't we?"

From where she was perched at her mother's left side, holding her hand and supporting her back at the same time, Abby nodded at her Mama's words. "Yes, we're here. You're doing so well, you're so strong and there's just this little bit to go."

Abby still couldn't quite believe it, four hours ago they had been having a family tea to celebrate her grandfather's birthday. Now, she was here with her mothers, watching the strangest and most incredible thing she could ever imagine, her sister being born. She glanced at the clock to check the time.

"Come on Mum, let's give Granddad the best birthday present he could ever imagine."

Imogen smiled weakly through the pain, like her daughter she couldn't believe how fast things had happened this time around.

 ** _Earlier that evening._**

"What's up honey?"

Abby sighed. "I wish I could have gone to the pub with Granddad and the others. Not to drink obviously but just to make the evening last a bit longer."

Imogen laughed and pulled her eldest into a hug. "I know. But despite the fact you're too young, you've got school tomorrow. And as for me, well I think that's obvious."

"Are you feeling okay?" Her Mum had experienced a few twinges and a lot of heartburn earlier. Once her sisters were in bed her Mama had gone to the lab to make up a relief potion but Abby wanted to do something to help.

"Yes, I'd love a cup of tea though. Will you make me one please while I nip to the loo?"

Abby had just put the cup on the coffee table when she heard her name being called.

"Mum?"

Imogen was stood in the doorway between their bedroom and bathroom, her hand on her stomach and a puddle of water at her feet.

"Honey, I need you to pass me my phone so I can call Dr. Ravenscroft. Then I want you to get Mama and when you're back phone Granddad and ask them to come home because my waters have broken."

Abby's heart was pounding as she helped her Mum to the chair before handing her the phone. Then she ran as quickly as possible to tell her Mama the news.

"She still has eight days to go doesn't she?"

"Yes.", Constance confirmed as they entered their rooms. "But don't worry, the baby is considered full term now and we made sure everything was ready just in case."

The words gave Abby the reassurance she needed and as her Mama rushed into the bedroom she stayed back to phone her grandparents. She had only hung up when Dr Ravenscroft appeared.

"I hear you're going to be my helper?" The doctor smiled kindly at Abby

"If that's okay?" She badly wanted to be in the room but her parents had said they'd need to wait until the time came to decide. They had however said she could help Dr Ravenscroft get things set up.

"I always need a good helper." The medical witch followed Abby into the bedroom where she greeted her patient. "Looks like things are underway."

"Sure does." Imogen was standing again, she had just experienced a strong contraction and wasn't ready to sit back down yet.

"I phoned Granddad, they're coming straight back with Stephen and Gaby."

"Thanks honey. What about the girls?", Imogen asked Constance.

"I'm not sure, I'm inclined to say let them sleep for now."

Abby thought back to a conversation she'd had with Ava and agreed. 'Wouldn't it be amazing if they wake up and the baby is here?"

"Let's see how close we are to that happening.", Dr Ravenscroft suggested. "Abby, the first thing I need you to do is make us all some tea please. While you're doing that I'll examine your Mum and we'll see where we stand."

As it turned out Imogen was already 6cm dilated. That rapidly progressed to 8cm and an hour later it was almost time for delivery to start.

"I love you pumpkin.", Tom whispered before saying goodbye.

"We love you too Dad. Bet you didn't expect this today did you?"

"No but I couldn't be happier. Be safe."

"She will be.", Constance promised. "Abby and I will make sure of it."

"Me?" Abby was flabbergasted.

"Only if you want to honey."

Wild horses couldn't have stopped Abby from staying and along with her Mama, helping her Mum through this birth. She thought she had been fully prepared, she had watched a video and read lots of books and articles online but there was one thing she hadn't been ready for. The intimacy.

Giving birth seemed like the most intimate thing in the world. She was seeing a completely different side of her parents, not just the soppy side she so often teased them about. She saw their nerves, their vulnerability, their excitement but mostly their closeness. And even though this was something deep and personal, somehow they made her feel included, not like an intruder or a little girl. It felt like they were in this together and even though it was scary, especially when it came to the delivery stage, she knew that this was a life changing experience for them all.

"I see her head.", Constance gasped before kissing Imogen's hair.

"Okay Imogen, just shoulders and then the hard work is done. Ready?"

"Yes." Imogen held her wife and daughter's hands before bearing down for the most difficult push.

"Oh, oh, oh." Abby's eyes were like saucers as she watched the doctor gently ease the baby out. "She's here."

As if to confirm her big sister's words, baby Drill made her presence known by letting out a cry.

"She sure is." Dr Ravenscroft was beaming as she clamped the cord and wiped the child down before wrapping her in a towel. "Constance?"

From where she sat still holding her wife, Constance shook her head. "Abby, will you pass your sister to her Mummy please?"

Abby was overwhelmed at being the first one to hold the newest family member. "Hello you. I'm Abby." She looked at her parents who were watching her, each with shining eyes. "I think Granddad is going to be extra happy."

Imogen laughed as happy tears rolled down her face. "He certainly is and I'm sure Stephen will have plenty to say as well." She took the baby from Abby and kissed her forehead. "Hello little girl, you're a bit early but that's okay, we've been so excited to meet you and I guess you knew that. We love you so much."

"We certainly do.", Constance added as she bent down to kiss her daughter's rather full head of hair. "We'll love you always."

There was still one stage of labour to be completed but to Constance's absolute relief, unlike with Zara this time the afterbirth was fast and problem free. With the placenta delivered it was time for the doctor to complete some tests.

"Six pounds three ounces so a good weight. Everything else looks great, I think she was just ready to join her family."

Imogen could barely tear her eyes away from the baby who was now curled up in her other parent's arms. "Thank goodness."

"Abby, will you help your Mama give the baby a bath while I help Mum freshen up?", Dr Ravenscroft prompted.

Constance looked at the clock, it was five to midnight on March 16th. "Before that, why don't you let Granny and Granddad know she's here?"

With a massive grin on her face Abby eased the door open to find her Granny along with Stephen and Gaby were all dozing. Tom however was wide awake, a nervous expression on his face as he saw his granddaughter emerge from the bedroom.

"Happy birthday Granddad. She was born at 11:16. I'll tell you more after I've given her a bath and we've woken the crazies but I wanted you to know that you have a birthday twin."

"She's okay?"

"Your little girl is perfectly fine and so is hers. You tell the others." With another hug Abby was gone, ready to carry out her next sisterly duty.

"Her hair reminds me of Ava's." she shared as she carefully poured water over her sister's head. "Davina was right about what was causing Mum's heartburn wasn't she?"

"Apparently so. She has light eyes like Ava too." Constance noted. "But she reminds me of Zara as well, long legs and those eyelashes. And she has the same nose as both of them."

"Mum's nose and your mouth." Abby grinned. "She's so cute."

"Just like her three big sisters." Constance reached for a fluffy towel and smiled at Abby. "Shall we dress her?"

Once she was dressed in a new white baby grow and the same hat her sisters had worn to keep her extra warm, baby Drill was passed over to her freshly dressed Mummy while her Mama and eldest sister went to break the news to some very important people.

"Up you get little one." Constance eased Zara out from under the covers.

"Morning Mama."

"Its not morning yet Zee.", Abby told her. "Let's go get Ava."

They bypassed the sitting room for the rarely used hallway entrance into Ava's room. True to form she was fast asleep surrounded by her doll Katie and several soft toys.

"Noodle, wake up."

Ava stirred and automatically reached her hands out. "Do you want to sleep in my bed Abby?"

"Little one." Constance sat on the edge of the bed with Zara on her lap. "We have something very exciting to tell you."

One green eye peeked out from under the duvet. "Mama? Where's Mummy?"

Once she was sure that Ava was fully awake Constance explained, "Mummy is in our room waiting with someone who is very excited to meet you."

"Who?", Zara demanded, her eyes dancing with excitement at her midnight adventure.

"With our baby sister.", Abby told them, watching as their mouths dropped open.

"She's here? The baby is here?", Ava shrieked.

"She is. She came very quickly but she's here. Would you like to see her?"

Ava was already out of bed. "Yes, yes yes!"

"Then come on." Abby held both her sisters' hands as they followed their Mama into the sitting room where they were greeted with hugs and kisses from their grandparents, uncle and almost auntie.

"My sister is in there.", Ava told Amelia as they hugged.

"Well, you'd better not keep her waiting.", the delighted grandmother grinned.

Zara just had one question before they entered the bedroom. "Absy, you still love us?"

"Oh Zee, I love you two crazies more than I can tell you. And now that there are four people in our sister club things will be even better, I promise." Abby hugged them both tightly. "We're going to have so much fun aren't we?"

"Yeah.", the two younger girls agreed.

"Ready?" Constance smiled at her daughters before opening the bedroom door.

"Here they are." Imogen was exactly as they had left her, propped up against several pillows with the baby dozing in her arms.

"Mummy, you had a baby while we were asleep.", Ava whispered.

"I did poppet, but we're very glad you're awake now. Come say hello."

Seconds later an awestruck Ava and Zara were on the bed staring down at their baby sister.

"Wow.", Zara whispered.

"Do you love her Zara?", Ava asked.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Lots and lots. Can we give her a kiss please?"

Imogen couldn't reply, she was too overcome at what was happening so Constance answered, "Of course, nice and gently like with Fionn and Cillian."

Once the sisters had become acquainted, which included both Ava and Zara getting a chance to hold the baby with their Mama's help, it was time for the other family members to meet the new addition.

"Your surprise arrived just in time Dad.", Imogen laughed as she hugged her father.

"She would have been worth waiting for regardless.", Tom reassured her as he took the baby.

"Show Granddad the other surprise.", Abby told Ava who was watching everything with her mouth wide open.

Ava leapt up and stood next to the chair where Tom was sitting. "Look Granddad, she has hair like you. And Stephen and Gaby."

Everyone laughed with delight as the baby's hat was removed, revealing the full extent of her thick strawberry blonde mane.

"Just like you when you were born." Tom told his son.

"Good genes.", Stephen grinned. "She's gorgeous."

Amelia was in complete agreement. It had been a tough few months since the trauma of Agatha's death but this baby had been one of the many reasons she had to push through the pain. Now she was finally here and just like her older sisters, was the light in her Granny's life.

"Honey, do you want to carry out our tradition?", Imogen prompted.

Abby nodded frantically, she had been dying to share the baby's name since they had decided on it over Christmas. She cleared her throat ready to make the announcement.

 **A/N: I know,I know but I wanted to give you something important to come back to. (And the chapter I wrote was far too long so splitting seemed like the best option)**

 **I won't leave you hanging for long though, I promise ;)**


	2. The Newest Member of The Sister Club

"Everyone, we're very pleased to introduce you to Fleur Amelia Drill."

"She's got a fairy name.", Ava exclaimed.

"Amelia?" Constance sat on the arm of the chair where Fleur was now being held by her besotted Granny.

"Thank you, I never expected you to give her my name but oh, it means the world to me."

"We couldn't think of a better person to name her after.", Imogen whispered.

Tom sat on his wife's other side overcome with excitement himself. Not only had this little girl been born on his birthday but she had a beautiful name that honoured someone who would cherish her always.

"Well Fleur, you'll soon be running us ragged alongside your sisters, not that we'd change a thing about that. You all keep us young and we love you very much.", he told the now awake little girl.

There was someone else who everyone knew despite the late hour would want to know about the news.

"Abs, you alright?" Jamie had been asleep but called as soon as he received his goddaughter's text.

"Yes, I'm going to hang up and FaceTime you, there's something you'll want to see." She quickly disconnected and set up the video call straight away. "Say hi."

At the other side of the screen Jamie nearly dropped the phone. "What? Im are you serious?" He adjusted the phone on his side so Sarah could also see what, or rather who, Imogen was holding.

"Yes. Meet Fleur who arrived after three and a half hours from start to finish which is why we didn't call you. Kitten, this is Jamie and Sarah, they're very special to us all and I'm sure you'll meet them properly tomorrow."

"Try and stop us. Oh she's beautiful.", Sarah told them. "Three and a half hours, that's amazing. How are you doing?"

"Good. I had Constance and Abby with me so I was well looked after. I just can't believe she's here. None of us can. But she is and we couldn't be happier could we Sweetheart?"

Constance smiled as she reached over to fix Fleur's blanket. "Certainly not. We can't wait for you to meet her properly. You and the boys."

"We'll call around lunchtime if that's okay?" Jamie was cursing the fact that he had to work in the morning but would be there as soon as he could. "We're so happy for you all. Abs, you got your wish, you okay?"

"I am, a bit in shock like everyone else but it was amazing seeing her being born."

"You can tell me all about it tomorrow. Love you squirt, love you all."

"Love you." Ava and Zara jumped in front of the camera and waved frantically. "See you tomorrow. Bring Fionn and Cillian so we can show them our sister."

"We will." Jamie and Sarah were laughing as they said goodbye.

"Well then." Constance took a bite of the toast Abby had made. "As for everyone else, they'll be waking up to a bit of a surprise tomorrow."

"A lovely one." Amelia grinned, she couldn't wait to see Davina's face when she heard.

It was just after 2AM. Dr Ravenscroft had left, delighted that yet again, these parents had a perfect little girl to love. Stephen and Gaby were also gone and Tom and Amelia were saying their goodbyes.

"Call if you need anything.", Tom instructed.

"We will." Constance looked towards the bed where Ava and Zara were fast asleep, overcome by the excitement. "We're going to try Fleur with another feed then we'll get some sleep ourselves."

"I suppose I'd better go to bed too.", Abby said once her grandparents were gone.

"Stay honey. Please?" Imogen asked. "I know it might be a bit packed but we'd like you here."

"Okay." Abby had wanted to stay with her family but not if it was going to cause any discomfort to her Mum. She quickly put her pyjamas on and reentered the room to see her sister having her next feed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Mmm hmm.", Imogen grimaced. "But this is just colostrum, it gets easier when it's milk and she seems to be latching on. I don't mind the discomfort though, she's worth it."

Twenty minutes later Fleur seemed to have had enough milk and after kisses and some special words from each of her mothers was being settled in her Moses basket by her sister.

"Love you Fleur. You, me, Ava and Zara, we're going to be best of friends. Sleep tight."

Abby gave the baby a kiss before doing the same to her mothers. "I knew you were both brave beforehand but after seeing Mum give birth I think you're even more amazing. Thank you for my family."

"Thank you." Constance replied softly. "We absolutely adore you and we're so glad you were wth us to welcome Fleur into the world."

"We really are.", Imogen held Abby as tightly as she could. She may have had mixed feelings before but as soon as her labour had started having Abby with them had just felt right.

"Me too." Abby grinned. "By the way, what about school for me and Ava tomorrow? Well, later."

"I'll phone the schools." Constance smiled. "As long as you do your homework I don't think this one day will cause too much trouble do you?"

"Definitely not." Abby was thrilled at the prospect of three whole days with her newest sister.

"Night, love you."

"Love you too honey." Imogen was almost asleep but just had one more thing to say as she settled into her wife's hold. "We did it again Sweetheart."

" _You_ did Darling and now our family is complete. Thank you."

"We did this together like everything else ….love you."

"I love you." Constance knew Imogen had already dropped off but she still whispered the words, meaning them for the five females that had taken up permanent residence in her heart.

Three hours later Abby woke up feeling like her tongue was stuck to her mouth. She often got thirsty at night but with all the excitement she had forgotten her glass of water. She carefully slid out of the bed and, not able to resist, tiptoed towards the Moses basket which to her surprise was empty. It was then she noticed that there was also a mother missing from the bed.

"Hey.", she whispered after closing the door. "Are you alright?"

Constance looked up from where she was lying on the couch, the sleeping baby resting on her chest covered by a blanket that she and Abby had made. "Oh yes, she was stirring and I couldn't resist the chance for us to get to know each other a little better."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"No, I think I was a bit too excited." Constance smiled. "It's silly but I didn't want to miss her first couple of hours. She'll grow so fast as we know from you girls, I just wanted to soak up these precious minutes."

"That's not silly Mama." Abby leaned down and kissed them both. "It all seems so surreal, twelve hours ago we were eating curry and joking around with no idea that things would change so quickly- in the best way ever of course."

"I know, I think we're all in a bit of shock but you're right, the good kind. Now, tell me why you're up, you can't have gotten much sleep?"

"I was thirsty but honestly, now that I'm up I'm not even tired. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Constance was dying for a cup but hadn't been able to bear to put the baby down to make one. Also, as magic had to be restricted around Fleur for a couple of days she hadn't even been able to make one that way. "Please dear. How many cups do you think you've made in the past few hours?"

"About a thousand, well at least it meant I was being helpful."

"No.", Constance shook her head. "You did a lot more than making tea to help. I know I was worried about you being in the room but Abby I was so glad you were and so proud of how calm and practical you were from the minute Mum's waters broke. You thought of everything, keeping her cool and hydrated, giving her lip balm, even having the music we wanted playing and you helped both of us more than I can say. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Abby smiled, settling down the cups before snuggling up to her Mama's side. "You know Ava guessed she'd have red hair. She pointed at a fairy in one of her books months ago and said 'That's what the baby will look like.'"

"Did she? Well she was right and it's absolutely beautiful hair, isn't it little one?" Constance gently stroked the thick strands while Fleur looked sleepily up at her.

"It sure is. Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Imogen stood at the doorway looking tired but by the look in her face, on cloud nine at the same time.

"Darling, you shouldn't be up."

"I'm fine, not about to run any marathons but in comparison to how I felt after giving birth to Zara I feel incredible and there is nowhere else I want to be." She had only taken a low dosage of pain relief potion the night before, if needed she would have taken more but whether it was down to the speed of Fleur's birth or just her own stamina, that need had never occurred. As a result she wasn't suffering any magical after effects, just the normal postpartum ones and the recovery potion Dr Ravenscroft had made from the placenta was already helping those.

As if she knew that this was the mother who could give her exactly what she needed, Fleur started to cry softly.

"Hello kitten. Are you hungry? Let's try this again okay?" Imogen took the baby into her arms and with the help of her wife settled back to feed her. It still hurt but as she had said a few hours previously that was to be expected and she was hopeful it would pass quickly.

"While you're giving Fleur her breakfast how about I make something for us?", Abby offered. "Eggs?"

"Eggs would be perfect honey, with plenty of toast, I need to keep my energy up, we all do."

Abby had just cracked the eggs when the door opened again.

"Ava, they're here." A wide awake Zara ran out followed by her slightly sleepier sister. "Morning."

"Morning Sweetpea." Imogen greeted the three year old who, to everyone's surprise, carefully climbed onto the couch rather than jumping as she usually did.

"Hiya Flur." Zara was struggling slightly with the baby's name but there was no doubt that she was mesmerised by her, as seen by how she was softly stroking her foot.

Ava stood watching them all for a second before bursting into tears.

"Oh, what's this?" Constance immediately lifted her into a hug.

"I thought I'd dreamed that Fleur was here but I didn't, she really is."

"So these are happy tears?" Constance, while relieved, guessed there was also some emotional transference as well as tiredness in the mix.

"Yes, I'm really happy, like you are."

"Come and sit next to us poppet." Imogen patted the cushion next to her. "Fleur is having her breakfast while Abby makes ours. While we're waiting, do you have any questions?"

Ava and Zara had seen Sarah breastfeeding the twins and their mothers had explained that Mummy would be doing the same thing for the baby so it wasn't too much of a surprise to them. They did have questions though.

"Will she eat Weetabix like us?", Zara wanted to know.

"Probably when she's a little older, for now she'll just have milk. What else?"

"Can we show her to more people today?" Ava was dying to show off her baby sister to as many people as possible.

"We can little one. Granny is going to tell Davina, Elizabeth, Fenella and Griselda the news before classes start and if we're ready they'll probably call to see her. In fact you and Zara can help us pick out some clothes for her to wear. Would you like that?"

The two girls nodded frantically.

"There's so many choices." Ava, a little fashionista, was already thinking through options.

"Well Noodle, the good news is babies go through clothes pretty quickly so you'll probably get to pick out a few outfits today.", Abby imparted her knowledge as she dished up the food. "Here we go, eggs, avocado, toast and tea for Mum and Mama. Pancakes, fruit and juice for me and you two crazies."

With Fleur finished feeding and back in her basket the rest of the family set down to eat breakfast, which for a starving Imogen also included Zara's left over pancakes and a banana which she was just finishing when her phone rang.

"I guessed she wouldn't believe you.", she laughed down the phone to her step mother. "We're up, we just need to get showered and dressed. Tell them come around eight, that way they'll get a few minutes with her before classes start. Okay, bye." She hung up and smiled at her family. "Better get ready."

A little over an hour later Constance was opening the door to their visitors.

"If I find out Amelia is pulling our legs, I'll….. I'll….." Davina stopped speaking as she spied the basket containing the brand new baby. "Oh."

"Congratulations." Elizabeth had never doubted Amelia and was immediately hugging them all.

Ava, who was standing guard next to the basket grinned at their visitors. "This is Fleur, she's very small. Can someone please show them her clothes, they're very nice and they can't see them properly."

It was Abby who lifted Fleur up so everyone could get a better look at her in her purple and white striped babygro and hat. "You've got another redhead in your corner.", she told Elizabeth as she passed the baby over.

"So I see. Hello lovely."

Both Elizabeth and a still shocked Davina held the baby for a few minutes before passing her to the other couple.

"Am I holding her properly?" Fenny had never held a baby who was just a few hours old and she was extremely nervous, as was Grissy who was sat next to her.

"Perfectly.", Imogen reassured them, smiling as Fleur gripped hold of Grissy's finger. "Look, she likes you both. I think that means she agrees with our decision to ask you to be her mentors."

"Us?", Grissy's face broke into a massive grin. "Really?"

"Of course. The two of you and Jamie." Constance told them. "Only if you want to of course but we'd love you to take this role in her life."

"We'd be honoured." Both young women were overjoyed to have been thought of for this responsibility.

Thrilled that their offer had been accepted, Constance and Imogen stood back and watched Fleur be the centre of everyone's attention, including Gaby who couldn't resist another cuddle before classes.

"I don't want to go.", Davina sighed as it came time to leave for assembly.

"You're not going to work?" Abby watched as her Mama also got up and grabbed some notes.

"No, I am officially on leave now until September, though I don't expect Granny will be taking over the principal's role today. What I am going to do is tell the pupils the news in assembly and let them know that we'll bring Fleur to see them on Monday. Then I'm going to pass some work over to Miss Blackwood here if she doesn't mind taking the fourth years class from today, somehow I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on transformations."

"Of course I don't mind." Grissy was more than happy to step in.

"Can I come?" Ava wanted to be there when her many friends heard their big news while her sisters decided to stay with Fleur.

"Of course little one. Let's go."

With that the six teachers and excited four year old left the room. Constance and Ava were back within thirty minutes where they found everyone asleep in various locations around the sitting room and bedrooms, something Ava was very keen to join in with and she quickly settled down next to Abby in her own bedroom.

For Imogen it wasn't a long nap as less than an hour later Fleur needed another feed, this one perfectly timed with her grandparent and uncle's visit. With them they brought Morgana who, just as she had with Ava and Zara, settled herself under Fleur's basket and began to purr softly. The other pet introductions would take place over the days ahead but Morgana had to be first, over the years she had been almost human like in how she looked out for Constance's children and her mistress knew she could be trusted around the newborn.

"We have other kitties as well.", Ava informed Fleur. "There's Pixie, she's Abby's, she's very funny. And Minnie, she's mine and Zara's but you can share her with us. And there's Boots and Iris, they live with Granny and Granddad and Shep and Wendy, well, they're doggies but they're all very cuddly."

As predicted it was time for another change of clothes for both Mummy and daughter before Jamie and Sarah arrived.

"Oooooh." Eleven month old Fionn and Cillan were fascinated by the smaller human in front of them.

"Imagine, one of them may have just met his future wife.", Jamie joked.

"Hmmm, I'd be fine with that.", Imogen retorted. "If it wasn't for her future father in law."

"Maybe one of them will marry an older woman, like Zee." Abby giggled at the thought. Zara loved the twins but found them incredibly annoying at the same time, something she was never good at hiding.

"Can we stop marrying our children off please." Constance sniffed although she was smiling. "Especially those who have only been on this earth for less than twenty four hours."

All joking aside Jamie and Sarah were completely in love with Fleur and kept bickering over who got to hold her. Jamie was also delighted to be her mentor as he was to Ava and Zara. Both Constance and Imogen wanted to make sure that there was another link between their four children, Jamie was the perfect choice and along with Tom and Stephen was a strong male influence for the girls.

There was another male who Abby was over the moon would be meeting her sister. "David's outside, he text to make sure it was okay for him to come up."

"Of course it is honey." David and Imogen's friendship was firmly back on track and she was delighted that he was so keen to meet the baby.

Five minutes later Abby was back with her father in tow.

"Thank you for inviting me. I won't stay long, I know you'll want some quiet."

"Things are never quiet around here.", Constance smiled wryly. "Thank you for coming." She looked to David's side where an impatient Zara was waiting.

"Uncle David, come see our baby."

Nobody knew where the "Uncle" had come from, it wasn't something that they really ever called Jamie or even Stephen who was actually their uncle but one day both Ava and Zara had started to refer to "Uncle David" and it thrilled him to bits.

"Your baby is very lovely Zara. And what a pretty outfit she's wearing."

"Thank you." Ava was all smiles as she accepted the compliment on behalf of her sister and herself.

The visitors, including Imogen's P.E replacement Georgia Wade, drifted in and out throughout the rest of the evening, bringing with them gifts for Fleur and her sisters as well as cards and plenty of food. Everyone was dying to hold the baby and hear the story of her quick arrival and Abby was delighted that she could contribute so much to the conversation.

"Mama cut the cord but I held her first.", she told Fenny and Grissy. "It was amazing."

"You must feel very close to her.", Grissy smiled.

"Yes, though I've always felt close to Ava and Zara as well. I suppose this time I'm older and can be part of her life in a different way."

"That's true honey." Imogen gave Abby another hug. "You're an expert big sister now."

"I was that anyway.", Abby teased. "Now I'm even more experienced."

"Experienced enough to change a nappy?", Constance asked from the changing table.

"Definitely." Abby made her way across the room ready to take over. She looked down to find her little helpers standing at either side of her. "Okay crazies, you won't need to do this but this is how you change a nappy."

"Ewwwww." Zara held her nose.

"You had plenty of stinky nappies too Zee.", Abby pointed out as she refastened Fleur's babygro.

Ava wasn't phased by the nappy changing but she did have a request once everyone else had gone and it was just mothers and daughters left. "Can we have a sister snuggle?"

"Of course poppet." Imogen pointed at the couch. "The four of you sit right there."

Abby held Fleur while Ava and Zara settled at her side. "So Fleur, this is your first meeting of the Drill sister club, We should tell you more about it. Number one, sister snuggles are always available. What else?"

"You can tell us your secrets and wishes.", Ava whispered as she reached for the baby's tiny hand.

"We tell stories and sing songs and dance. Oh, and Absy draws with us.", Zara added.

"And when you're older we'll have sleepovers and make forts and if Mama and Mummy let us we'll take you on adventures."

"I think that can be arranged." Constance winked at Abby.

"Cool. The main thing is we love you loads and we'll always be your sisters and your friends. You're a Drill girl Fleur and you know what? I think you're going to fit right in to our crazy life."

Fleur blinked twice before settling down to sleep again. She was clean, warm, full and surrounded by love. What more could a baby want?

And as for her mothers, of course Imogen snapped a few candid pictures of her children but soon put the camera down to savour the moment while curled up to her love. Constance was feeling rather emotional as she watched their youngest being inducted into what was apparently a very exclusive club. She cast her mind back a few months to a conversation shared with someone very special, someone who had told her a secret that was already being confirmed.

Fleur Amelia Drill _was_ absolutely wonderful.

 ** _A/N And there we have the new arrival. Lots of fluff in these chapters I know but get ready for some drama in the story arc that's straight ahead._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and to those of you who reviewed and messaged me about the last chapter, it really meant a lot._**


	3. A Break In The Family

"I'm looking for my daughter, she was brought in about an hour ago." Imogen tried to catch her breath as she stood at the A&E desk. "Her name is…"

"Darling, she's here." Constance, who had flown to the hospital as quickly as she could while Imogen travelled by car with Tom and Fleur, stepped out from the curtain area as soon as she heard her wife's frantic voice. "She's about to go for an x-ray, we're just waiting for the porter to wheel her down."

"Dad, will you..?"

"We'll go for a little walk, if she needs you I'll text you." Tom had followed at a slightly less rapid pace with Fleur who was fast asleep in her pram.

"Thank you." Constance nodded at Tom before taking Imogen aside. "You need to calm down before you see her."

"Why…. oh God, what's happened?"

"Nothing you don't know. The X-ray will tell us more but we have a very scared little girl in there and the last thing she needs is to see how upset we are."

Imogen clasped Constance's hand in hers before taking a deep breath, " I know. Okay, I'm ready."

"Mummy, mummy." On seeing her other mother Zara immediately burst into tears.

Zara looked so small and frightened as she lay on the bed that Imogen felt herself choking up again. She tried her best to smile reassuringly as she kissed her daughter. "It's okay Sweetpea, Mama and I are here and the doctors will look after you.

"It hurts."

"I know little one." Constance sat next to Zara and stroked her matted hair. "But remember what I said, the doctor is going to take a picture of you from the inside and then they can make you feel better."

"A magic picture?"

"A really cool magic picture." Stephen, who was sitting with Zara gave her a wink before glancing at his sister. "Immy….."

He was interrupted by the smiling porter who arrived with the trolley. "I hear someone is going on an adventure. Are Mummy and Daddy coming with you?"

"No, Mummy and Mama are.", Imogen spoke through gritted teeth at the embarrassed porter. "Come on Sweetpea, let's get your picture taken."

"I'm so sorry.", Stephen whispered as his niece was wheeled out of the room.

"That doesn't help, does it?", Imogen hissed under her breath while following the trolley.

Thirty minutes later Zara was finished with her X-ray and was back on the bed while her parents spoke to the doctor.

"She has some bruising on her arm and leg but the only bone that's fractured is her radius. We'll put her in a cast and keep her here for a couple of hours to make sure she's okay."

"What about concussion?" Imogen couldn't stop her mind going to worst case scenarios.

"From what her uncle told us she fell on her side but you're right to ask. We'll give you a list of things to watch out for when she leaves." The young doctor smiled kindly. "I know it's little consolation but at her age bones heal quickly, generally within three or four weeks. I'll be back shortly and we'll get the cast on and sort out some more pain relief."

"Thank you." Constance replied from her place on the bed before speaking to Imogen. "I suppose we should let Tom know what's happening. Why don't you go out, you can feed Fleur at the same time?"

"Fleur?", Zara's ears pricked up. Her baby sister may have only been in her life for a few weeks but she absolutely adored her. "Where is she?"

"Fleur's a little too small to come in Sweetpea, she's not big like you so Granddad is with her. I'm going to go and give her some milk and I promise you'll see her soon okay?"

"Okay.", Zara whispered sadly. "And Granddad and Stevie?"

"You'll see them as well", Constance promised, not missing Imogen's angry expression at the mention of her brother. .

Even if she hadn't been able to hear the cries echoing along the hospital corridor, Imogen's heavy breasts told her it was time to feed their youngest.

"Just in time." Tom sighed with relief as his daughter found them. There had been a bottle in the changing bag but Fleur had downed that after they arrived and was clearly hungry again. "The receptionist said there's a room down the hall that you can use."

"Shhh kitten, I'm going to give you your lunch now." Imogen picked up the sobbing baby before directing her focus to her father to explain what the doctor had said. "She's asking for you so would you mind going to sit with Constance while I feed Fleur? Maybe bring them some drinks and something light to eat?"

"Of course pumpkin. I'll phone Amelia as well and let her know, she's been so worried. Stephen's gone to get some air so I'll tell him too."

"Tell him to go home. We don't need him here."

"Imogen…" Tom could see where this was going.

"Don't Dad, not now." Imogen stalked out of the room, tears rolling down her face to match Fleur's and still not able to let go of what might have been. The thoughts were still with her once the newborn's hunger was satisfied.

"Immy…" Stephen approached his sister as she left the mother and baby room.

"I really don't want to talk to you now."

"But I feel so awful."

"Good, you should. My little girl has a broken arm because you weren't looking after her properly."

Stephen stopped dead at the harsh words, words that validated exactly how he was feeling since the farm trip with his niece had gone so wrong. "No, it wasn't like that. She just got away from me for a couple of seconds and tripped over a branch. I got her here as quickly as I could and…"

"She got hurt Stephen. She's in there, in pain and frighted because of you. I should have known not to trust you with her." Imogen's voice was low but her anger was abundantly clear.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're irresponsible and careless and I want you to leave."

"Please don't send me away, let me help you, I can look after Fleur or sit with Zee."

Imogen scoffed and adjusted her hold on the baby. "You aren't going anywhere near them."

Constance, who had left Tom with Zara while she had gone to check on Imogen, just caught the end of the conversation. She could understand that Imogen was upset, she felt the same but she knew it had been an accident and was worried by what she was hearing.

"Darling, don't do this."

"No, I'm going to tell him exactly what I think of him and what he's done."

"Not here and not now when you're likely to say something you'll regret later." Constance's voice was firm but sympathetic to both. "Stephen, maybe you should go home, we'll let you know if anything changes."

Stephen was completely torn, he wanted to stay and see Zara but he knew how Imogen could be when she was this angry. He also knew that his sister-in-law wasn't being harsh, simply trying to prevent a worse argument.

"Tell Zara I love her and… tell her I'm sorry."

"We will.", Constance responded while Imogen turned away from her crestfallen brother.

"I thought you'd have more to say than that.", Imogen muttered when he was gone. "Aren't you angry?"

"What will being angry change?", Constance asked as she took Fleur into her arms, taking in the comforting newborn scent as she did so. "It's happened and as upsetting as it is, it could have been a lot worse. And I understand how you're feeling but there's no point in blaming Stephen. She's an energetic little girl, it could have happened when she was with any of us."

"So it's Zara's fault?"

Constance let out a deep breath. "That's not what I'm saying, all I meant was…Darling? Oh Imogen, come here." She pulled her sobbing wife to sit next to her on one of the conveniently located chairs, holding her close as she carefully balanced Fleur at the same time.

"I just, I.. Oh I know you're right, she's so energetic and full of life and seeing her in that bed looking so scared was just so hard. And she's going to hate being restricted by a cast. Will she even be able to go to nursery? She's only just beginning to enjoy it."

"I know but she's also very resilient and strong-willed, she'll find a way to cope with the cast. And as for nursery, we'll keep her off for the rest of the week but if they can take her we'll send her next week. And if she can't go or we have to cut it down to one or two days, she has both of us at home with her, not to mention Fleur." Constance was beyond grateful that they were both on maternity leave at this time. She was also thankful that, although she was still very new to the world, Fleur was so far proving a very placid baby who responded well to routine for the most part.

"I know." Imogen gave a weak smile. "And you're right, even with a cast she'll be keeping us on our toes? Have they put it on yet?"

"Not yet." Constance glanced at the clock, it was just after two. "There was a delay but they said within the hour. Tom is entertaining her for now." She knew Imogen wouldn't like what she had to say next.

"Amelia told Ava what happened when she collected her from school and apparently she's very upset. What I thought is that we could both speak to her now and then maybe when the cast is on you can go back to the castle with Tom."

"But…."

"Hear me out. Fleur is more dependant on you for her milk now and this isn't the right place for her. And if you go back you can take care of Ava as well. I'll stay with Zara, Tom will come back once he's dropped you off and then he'll take us home."

Imogen wasn't happy but knew it was the sensible option. "Alright but if you think I should come back you'll call me won't you?"

"Of course I will."

Before they went back to the ward they spoke to Ava who did indeed sound very upset and despite her Granny's presence seemed unable to stop crying.

"I know poppet, Zara wants to see you too but she'll be home soon. You stay with Granny and when I get back we'll have a cuddle with Fleur okay? Shhh. Okay, we love you. See you soon." Imogen was crying again as she hung up. "I'll call Abby when school is finished, if we time it right we can collect her on the way."

At that moment Tom jogged towards them to tell them it was time for the cast and after passing Fleur to her grandfather they made their way back to Zara. To their relief she didn't cry as the cast was going on, in fact she seemed quite taken with the doctor and answered all her questions about their family.

"I have three sisters, Absy, Ava and Fleur, she's a teeny baby."

"Oh wow. And do you have any pets?"

Zara's face lit up as she described her many animal friends. "Me and Stevie visit lots of animals as well. He fixes them when they're sick. Like you're fixing me."

Constance squeezed her wife's hand at the mention of Stephen before refocusing on Zara and the doctor who was just finishing up. "Well done little one, you're a very brave girl."

"Can we go home now?"

"In a little while." Imogen told her. "Mama is going to stay with you while I take Fleur home so she can sleep and have some milk. Is that okay?"

Zara thought about it for a moment. "Okay but will I be home for tea?"

The doctor responded to both mothers' quizzical looks. "We'll try our best."

Her best was almost good enough and five hours after Imogen had arrived home, two hours after normal dinner time, Zara was back at the castle and being welcomed by her concerned family.

"Hey Zee." Abby bent down and gently hugged her sister on her good side. "Have you been getting into trouble again?"

"Big trouble Absy, look at my arm."

"I see it" Abby kissed the blonde hair. "But you'll be better soon won't you? And we'll help you if you can't use your arm."

"Yeah." Zara was distracted by Ava who stood sniffling and clutching her Mummy's top. "Don't cry Ava."

"But.. but.. you got hurt." , Ava sobbed.

"I'm okay." Zara held out her unbroken arm and took Ava's hand before whispering something nobody else could hear but made her sister brighten up a little.

"Of course you are Sweetpea. And you had lots of adventures didn't you? Why don't we go in, get you clean, changed into some comfy clothes and you can tell everyone about your day while we a late dinner, I bet you'd like some pizza?"

"Yes please." Zara was too tired to be her usual excited self but she smiled softly as her Mummy carefully lifted her into the castle where they were followed by her still anxious and very protective older sisters. "Can I say hi to Fleur now?"

"Oh yes, she's missed you very much.", Imogen whispered, grateful at least that they hadn't needed to deal with an overnight hospital stay. Zara was home where she was going to receive the best care possible while she recovered.

For a moment her mind went to Stephen but the sympathy she felt was soon pushed aside as Zara moaned slightly, clearly having forgotten her cast for a second. Over the years both she and Constance had dealt with plenty of minor injuries and illnesses, it was always horrible to see their children in pain but this seemed far worse. Part of Zara was broken and to Imogen there was someone very clearly responsible.

 _"Careless, just careless as always.",_ she fumed to herself as she entered their living area. " _Well this time he can deal with the consequences."_

"Stephen spoke to Tom and Gabrielle several times this afternoon." Amelia told Constance as they finished making dinner. "He's still besides himself, so is Tom if I'm honest, about Zara of course but you know how he is if Imogen and Stephen are arguing. I tried to speak to Imogen but I didn't want to push her."

Constance let out a long breath as she leaned against the counter. "I know, neither do I, not just yet. Firstly, today was hard on all of us, not to mind that she's still only a few weeks postpartum and though she won't thank me for saying it, I know from experience her hormones are all over the place. Let's just give her some space for now."

Amelia had no choice but to agree but she couldn't help wondering just how long this unfair anger with Stephen would go on for.

As for Constance, she was having exactly the same thought as she made her way upstairs to her girls to give them all the comfort they needed. She just hoped that Gabrielle who had left just before they got home was able to do the same for Stephen. She also hoped Imogen's fury would fade once things had settled. Stephen was a huge part of their family and the girls needed their uncle, especially Zara who absolutely worshiped him and had mentioned him several times as they waited to go home.

"Will Stevie come and see me?", she had asked her Mama as they cuddled on the hospital bed.

"He loves you very much and he'll come to see you very soon, I promise."

Constance just hoped that for all their sakes it was a promise she would be able to keep.

 **A/N: Will it be enough? All will be revealed over this months story arc. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Talk To Me

It was over three weeks later and physically Zara was recovering well. The doctor was extremely happy with her progress and the cast had already been changed for a smaller, less restrictive splint. Constance had been correct, she had been able to go to nursery and had adapted well, although they had kept her off on Fridays which was soft play day knowing that not being allowed to participate would have upset her terribly. She had also proven her Mama right about her resilience, finding ways to eat, play, hug and eventually sleep comfortably with only one arm.

There had been meltdowns of course, baths were difficult and showers near impossible. It seemed she hated the plastic cover more than the actual cast and wasn't afraid to let people know. Water also played a part in her biggest breakdown since the fall.

"But I want to go for swims.", Zara bawled when she was told they would not be going again this weekend.

Imogen, crying herself at this stage from seeing her daughter so hysterical shook her head sadly. "You can't right now Sweetpea, but as soon as your arm is completely better I promise we'll go and stay in the pool for as long as you want."

It was little consolation to the girl who loved swimming with her sisters. She did take some solace in the fact that Abby and Ava said there was no way they were going without her. Eventually the tantrum was stopped by her Mama's suggestion that the four of them go to the cinema instead while Imogen stayed with Fleur.

"Thank you.", Imogen whispered before they left.

"No need to thank me, you just take it easy here and we'll see you later." Constance kissed Imogen and then the sleepy bundle in her arms. "You and Mummy are going to have a lovely time together and when we're back your sisters and I are going to give you lots of cuddles. Be good little one."

Just before she left she remembered something that had been on her to-do list for a couple of days. "Darling, while we're out it may be a good time to give a certain S-O-F-T T-O-Y a W-A-S-H?

Like Ava, Zara had a large number of teddies that she enjoyed playing with. However, unlike her sister she only ever wanted one to cuddle when she was sleeping or feeling a bit down. And over the past few weeks she had certainly been relying on the toy lion she'd had since birth a lot more. The fact that it had been a gift from Stephen was not lost on anyone.

"Good thinking, I'll give S-I-M-B-A a B-A-T-H while you're out." Imogen turned her attention to her children. "Have fun, you can tell me and Fleur all about the film when you come home."

"Bye Mummy, bye Fleur." The girls waved as they followed their Mama to the car, although one of them in particular couldn't help feeling a mix of irritation, concern and fear at what nobody seemed to be talking about.

Stephen was apparently still persona non grata to his sister and Abby was not one bit happy with the situation.

A few hours later they were back from the cinema and while Imogen was sorting clothes out with Ava's help Constance had brought Fleur downstairs in her carry seat. She placed the dozing baby on the floor before sinking onto the couch.

"How can sitting down to watch a film be so exhausting?"

"I know but they really enjoyed it, especially Zee. Look." Abby held up her phone to show a picture of Ava and Zara sat together waiting for the film to start.

"That's lovely dear." Constance smiled as she saw how happy her two middle children looked. She passed the phone back to Abby, noticing that she was forwarding the picture to someone. "Are you sending it to Granddad?"

Abby paused, she tried never to lie to her parents, white lies over homework didn't count, and she wasn't about to start now. "No, I'm sending it to Stephen." She looked nervously out of the corner of her eye. "Are you angry?"

"Of course not." Constance reached over and touched Abby's arm. "I know this situation is confusing but please don't think we don't want you to contact Stephen, he's your Uncle."

"Have you spoken to him?", Abby asked.

"Yes I have. After speaking to your grandfather we decided that I should update him on Zara's progress and tell him that, well, tell him that your Mum just needs a bit of space."

"Does Mum know?"

Constance shook her head. "No she doesn't which I don't like, but I will tell her once she's calmed down a bit."

"Well, she'd better calm down soon. Do you know Zee thinks that Stephen doesn't love her anymore?"

"What?" Constance turned to fully face Abby. "When did she say that?"

"Yesterday. I told her he's just busy with work and can't call us but she's not going to buy that for much longer. I know it was scary when she hurt her arm but it wasn't Stephen's fault."

"I know dear."

"Yeah well, Mum should know that too." Abby ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I want to shout at her sometimes, to tell her to grow up but I know I can't." She waited a second before asking the question that had been going through her mind, "Do you think she has postnatal depression or something?"

It was a thought that had also occurred to Constance and she took a moment to carefully consider her answer. "I don't think it's my place to diagnose that. She's coping remarkably well with Fleur and her mood seems good in general, bar her feelings for Stephen right now.

"Abby, I'm not telling you something you don't know, you've known your Mum longer than I have, but she has a tendency to overthink and blow things out of proportion. The fact that she has just had a baby may have added to that. I have spoken to her about Stephen and she knows its something she will need to address. As for postnatal depression, we can't rule it out and I am keeping it in mind but she will need to speak to the doctor about that."

"I guess and you're right, she seems fine with us, I just wondered. That's the other thing though, I hate that Stephen is missing out on Fleur. She's even cuter now that she's smiling and it's like she really knows us. I want him to have that too. And Gaby, it's like she's afraid to call in case she's not welcome."

Again Constance was in full agreement, Fleur had developed so much and she wouldn't have missed a second of it. She also didn't want any other family members to miss any of their little flower's early weeks.

"Leave it with me dear. I'll…."

Constance was interrupted by a loud shout from the kitchen.

"Simba!"

Both she and Abby rushed into the room to find Zara pulling frantically at the door of the washing machine. "My Simba… Mama help my Simba."

"Shhh, it's okay Zee, Simba's just having a bath." Abby pulled Zara back from the machine where the lion's face was squashed grotesquely against the glass. "He's fine."

Knowing she needed to calm the distraught toddler down, Constance decided it was time for some magic. "Simba will be good as new in just a second." With that she opened the door and pointed her fingers into the machine before pulling out a perfectly dry cuddly lion. "Here you go."

"Simba.", Zara snatched her little friend and cuddled him close. "You're back." She was still crying as she sat on the floor holding her teddy.

"Little one, let's get you up."

"No."

Constance looked at Abby for inspiration, luckily the experienced big sister knew something that would get Zara up again.

"Come on Zee, Fleur wants to see you. Will you come with me?"

Zara peered up through her fringe, clearly trying to decide what to do.

"Go on.", Constance prompted. "You know you love being with your baby sister."

She did love being with Fleur and so Zara allowed herself to be led into the sitting room where she immediately crouched next to the baby seat, giving Fleur a kiss and talking to her through her still flowing tears.

"Careful Sweetpea.", Imogen warned gently as she entered the room. "Remember she's still very small."

"She's fine.", Abby muttered through gritted teeth. "We're with her. She was upset and Fleur is cheering her up."

"Upset?"

Constance took Imogen aside. "Her little friend was trapped in the washing machine."

"Oh God, I forgot he was still in there." Imogen felt awful as she knelt on the floor next to a sniffling Zara. 'I'm sorry you were sad Sweetpea.I know you love Simba a lot. I just wanted to make sure he was nice and clean for you to cuddle."

"He's my Stevie teddy.", Zara whispered. "He's my friend now."

Both Constance and Abby saw the pained look that passed over Imogen's face at Zara's words.

"Where _is_ Stephen?", Ava enquired from the doorway. "We miss him a lot."

"Good question, where is he Mum?", Abby asked pointedly. She knew she was pushing it by the warning look from her Mama but someone had to say something.

"He's working poppet. Anyway, while you were out Fleur and I made some banana bread, who'd like some with some tea?"

Imogen didn't receive her usual enthusiastic response to the offer. Abby just shook her head before going to her room. She was followed by Ava who knew something was wrong and wanted to talk to her closest confidante. Zara didn't want any cake and continued to sit with Fleur and Simba while Constance made the tea.

"Go on, I know you want to say something.", Imogen murmured when her wife arrived back with the tray.

Constance said nothing for a moment, simply laced their hands together. When she did speak it was with love and genuine concern in her voice. "I do but nothing bad. Darling, I love you very much and I can see how much this whole situation has hurt you. I haven't wanted to push you too hard but I think that we need to talk. Not now, later, but please know all I want to do is love you and help you reconcile with your brother, who I also care about very much. Nothing else."

"Okay." Imogen answered quietly. "Can I have a hug in the meantime though?"

"I can do even better than that." Constance lifted a smiling Fleur out of her seat and passed her to her Mummy. "Zara, will you join us?"

Tears gone for now, Zara grinned at them and along with Simba joined the cuddle. She was soon followed by Ava who believed Abby when she said that everything would be okay and that they would see Stephen very soon. Also, her stomach was rumbling and she didn't want to miss out on Mummy's banana bread. Abby however stayed upstairs for most of the afternoon and evening was very distant to one particular parent over dinner.

"Should I go and talk to her?", Imogen wondered when the younger girls were in bed and it was just her and Constance back on the couch. Abby had gone back to her room but they knew she was still awake.

"Talk to me first. Please Darling, tell me what's going on in your head."

It was a couple of minutes before Imogen started to release her burden.

"I know I've taken things too far with Stephen, ignoring his calls and texts and telling him to stay away but I was just so angry, even though I know it was an accident. I also know it's affecting people, Jamie said he feels stuck in the middle, it's really hurting Dad, Amelia, Gaby and you of course. And the girls miss him terribly, especially Zara." She stopped to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I miss him too."

"Then call him or go to see him, tell him you want to make up."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is." Constance held Imogen while her body shuddered with sobs. "You know how much I've envied your relationship with Stephen over the years, you bicker and tease but you're so close. Don't lose that Darling, please don't let your pride stop you from contacting him. He's the only brother you have. And he's hurting too. I didn't want to upset you but I've spoken to him and he's devastated at what's happened, even more so at the fact that he can't see the girls."

Then she delivered the argument that made Imogen realise she would have to do something. "What if one day it's two of our daughters in this situation? Not speaking, both hurting. What would you tell them to do?"

"It would kill me if they ever fell out like that.", Imogen wept. "It's just, it was Zara."

"What do you mean?" Constance was confused.

"That's all I could think when we got the call, don't get me wrong, I would have hated it to happen to any of them but right now I feel extra protective of Zara."

Constance said nothing, knowing the silence would encourage Imogen to keep talking.

"I sometimes feel that she's overlooked. Not by us or by the family really but, well Abby's the eldest and she's outspoken and artistic and there's the whole history between us. Ava was the first baby we had together and she's so outgoing and empathetic and people are naturally drawn to her. Fleur is going to be the youngest, and you know how everyone fusses over a baby. I just hate the thought that Zara might get left out of things."

She breathed a sigh of relief after finally releasing the thoughts she had been harbouring for longer than even she had realised.

"Oh my Darling.", Constance murmured softly. "We will never allow Zara to be left out. I do understand what you mean but she is an extremely talented little girl in her own right. She is a natural with animals and has been since she was a small baby. Also she's very active, she's a great little dancer and I can see her following in your sporting footsteps somehow, likewise she's inherited your singing voice and interest in music.

"In the same way I see how interested she is in magic and although I would never push her, it would surprise me if she's not gifted in perhaps a few areas of witchcraft. And even though she may be wary of new people, you and I both know how loving and caring she is, look at how well she's responded to Fleur. Not that she wasn't a great sister before she arrived, she already helps Ava when her emotions become too much and she worships Abby. Once Zara loves you she loves you forever."

Imogen smiled through her tears. "You're so right. You know, Stephen said once that she's like a perfect mix of you and me when it comes to her personality. Maybe that's true but I just want everyone to see how great she is in her own right."

"They do and they will and Stephen is probably her biggest champion. I know he loves all four girls but he's Zara's person, just as Jamie is for Abby and Amelia for Ava. Don't deprive her of him."

"I won't. And I'm glad you spoke to him, thank you for doing that. Oh I've been so awful, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I'm just glad we're talking now, you know you can always talk to me." Constance knew they weren't quite finished yet. "Darling, I was wondering if maybe you should speak to the doctor."

"You think maybe I'm depressed." Imogen stated.

"I, well…."

"Don't." Imogen kissed Constance gently. "I'm not angry. I don't think I am, maybe more anxious than depressed but you're right, I haven't been fully myself. I will have a chat to her when we take Fleur in next week but I also think I need to go back to my techniques to stop overthinking."

"Exercise?"

"That does help.", Imogen shrugged. "I haven't done too much since Fleur came along apart from walking and some yoga with the kids. I'm dying for a run. Actually I'm like Zara in the sense that I'd love to go swimming as well, especially using the sauna and steam room now that I can again."

"Then go for a run tomorrow morning.", Constance suggested, delighted that Imogen was already thinking of what she could do to make herself feel better. "I'll look after the girls while you take yourself off. And once Zara gets the all clear we'll go for "swims" as she insists on calling it and I'll look after our little water babies with Abby while you relax."

"Thanks Sweetheart and I promise, I will talk to the doctor and I'll stop holding things back. Exercise is one thing but I want to get back into playing my guitar and my other hobbies. I also know that this helps, just time with you to talk and well, be together. We haven't had that lately between Fleur's arrival and Zara's accident have we?"

"We haven't but we seem to be in a routine with Fleur for now and I know everyone is more than willing to look after them for a couple of hours while we have some time alone. I've missed that too." Constance pressed her lips against Imogen's forehead. "And Stephen?"

"And Stephen. I know I have to face up to him and I promise I will." Imogen wrapped her arms around Constance and hugged her tightly. "Can I ask for something that might sound a bit silly?"

"You can ask for anything you want Darling and I will give it to you."

"Kiss me." Imogen looked out from under her damp eyelashes. "I can't remember the last time we had a proper kissing session and you know, you're a very good kisser Mrs Drill, I hate to miss out."

Constance pecked her love's lips lightly before giving her a warm smile. "I have an excellent partner."

She moved closer and deepened the kiss, taking the lead in the way she knew Imogen wanted. They kissed slowly, enjoying the closeness, both thinking back to a time when kissing and hugging were the main ways in which they expressed their feelings for each other. Their relationship had evolved and become more intimate of course and though they were both eager to resume that part of their marriage, as they lay wrapped around each other on the sofa and later their bed, they agreed that sometimes the more innocent moments were just as much fun.

The following morning Imogen was jogging down their street after a slower than normal but still very enjoyable five mile run. She felt exhausted but pleased that she'd started to push her body again. She was also nervous at what may be facing her at home. The night before Abby's light had been off when they went upstairs and not wanting to disturb her she had decided to wait until morning. Now morning was here and as she had told herself during her run, she was going to be as honest with her daughter as she had been with her wife. And equally as honest with her brother. She just hoped they would be as willing to listen as Constance had been.

As she approached her house she noticed some commotion by their gate. "What's going on?", she asked Francis, the elderly woman who lived next door.

"Oh Imogen, thank goodness, I was about to knock on your door. A cat was just hit by a car, we think it might be one of yours, it doesn't look too good."

Imogen's heart was in her mouth as she approached the whimpering bundle on the ground. "Oh God, it is. Keep her here, I need to make a call."

She ran inside to find Constance rushing downstairs.

"What's happening? I was getting dressed and I heard a noise."

"I need to call Stephen, Pixie's been knocked down."


	5. The Non-Witch's Familiar

"Pixie, please be okay. Please don't leave me."

Abby's pleading words were breaking her mothers' hearts. She had been in the kitchen when Imogen broke the news and, still in her nightclothes, immediately ran outside to be with her pet.

"Honey, Stephen is coming, you know he'll do whatever he can to help her." Imogen crouched down and rubbed her daughter's heaving back. There had been no hesitation from her brother when she'd called him, he had simply told her to keep Pixie warm and that he would be there straight away.

"Here he is." Constance sighed with relief when she saw Stephen's jeep turning the corner.

Stephen jumped from the car and ran over to join his family. "Okay Abs, stand back for a moment while I take a look at her." He knelt down next to the distressed cat to examine her. "It's alright Pixie, I'm going to take you with me and we'll see what's happening with you."

"What's wrong with her? I want to come with you.", Abby begged him.

"I need to do some tests Abs but by the looks of it her back leg is damaged, maybe her spine. Let me take her, you get dressed and if it's okay with your mothers one of them can bring you over to the surgery. I need to go now but I swear I'll do everything I can for her."

Stephen knew, as did Constance and Imogen, that telling Abby to wait for news at home was absolutely pointless.

"Okay." Abby had tears running down her face as she gave PIxie's ear a final stroke. "I love you so much. So do Ava and Zara and Fleur needs to know how much fun you are and how good the nuzzles you give are. And Minnie needs her Mummy and Morgana needs her little girl. And I need my little familiar, remember that."

"She will." Constance held her daughter as Pixie was taken away. "She needs positive thoughts so let's make sure she gets them."

While Abby ran to get dressed her parents made a few decisions.

"You take her.", Imogen told Constance. "I'll have a quick shower, feed Fleur and Ava and Zara will need to be told what's happened as well. I'm just surprised they managed to sleep thorough the commotion. But phone me the second you know anything."

"I will.", Constance promised before grabbing the car keys and joining Abby who was waiting impatiently at the door.

"Honey, Mama's right, positive thoughts okay?"

Abby nodded sadly before hopping into the car, fear etched all over her normally bright features.

"Mummy, what's happening?" Ava and Zara were stood at the top of the stairs, both looking confused.

"Hello love bugs, come here, I have something to tell you."

While her Mum was answering the many questions her upset sisters had while at the same time wiping away their tears, Abby was entering the veterinary surgery Stephen was a partner in. Even though it was Sunday it was a working day for the busy practice and they were greeted by Amanda, one of the receptionists who worked there.

"Hi Constance, hi Abby. Stephen said to go into his office to wait. He's giving Pixie a scan and he'll join you as soon as he has news. Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you.", Constance replied while Abby just stood staring at what she knew was the scan room. She had visited here so many times and always felt bad for the sick animals and their worried owners. Now it was her pet who was the sick one and it felt worse than she could have ever imagined.

A few minutes later she was clutching the tea between her cold hands when the office door opened. "Well? Is she alright?"

Stephen's face was calm as he sat next to his niece and explained what he had found. "The good news is that she hasn't damaged her spine or tail."

"And her leg?"

"As I thought that's the main problem. Her leg is badly broken and she's going to need an operation to reset it, possibly I'll have to put a rod in it."

"Will that solve the issue?", Constance asked.

"I hope so but, well, if the bones can't be realigned we may need to amputate the leg." He debated whether to continue but he knew Abby well enough to know honesty was the best policy. "And you know any surgery has risks, it may be too much for her body to deal with."

"Oh." Abby's quiet response was even more heart wrenching than her tears.

"But she's strong Abs, she's well looked after and she's healthy, that's all in her favour. Your Mama needs to sign the forms but I'm going to ask you the question, do you consent for Pixie to have the surgery?"

There was no doubt in Abby's mind, they had to try. "Yes."

"I'll get the paperwork done and get started straight away. Do you want to see her before I give her the anaesthetic?"

"Please."

Along with her mother Abby entered the examination area where Pixie was waiting. The cat was barely awake but she opened her eyes slightly as she felt familiar fingers run along her head.

"You're going to have an operation Pix but when you wake up you'll feel a lot better.", Abby murmured. "And we'll look after you while you recover."

"We will.", Constance added. "You're a big part of our family Pixie and we all love you very much."

With that Stephen was back with the documents to be signed before wheeling Pixie into theatre.

"She's in safe hands.", the accompanying nurse told them.

"I know." Abby trusted her uncle implicitly, now all she could do was wait.

And wait they did. Time seemed to drag as they sat in Stephens office but they weren't alone for long.

"I've brought supplies." Imogen popped her head around the door with a tray of takeaway cups and a bag of snacks in her hands.

"Thank you." Constance gratefully took the hot coffee and a banana. "How are Ava and Zara?"

"Very upset, though Amelia told them that looking after Minnie and Morgana was the best thing they could do to help which gave them something focus on."

As soon as Tom and Amelia had arrived Imogen had showered, then come to join her wife and eldest daughter. "Honey, I got you a vanilla latte. How are you holding up?"

"Thanks." Abby took a sip of her favourite coffee. "I'm just so scared."

"I know you are." Imogen took the cup back, placing it on the desk so she could hug Abby. "But we're here for you."

"I'm sorry I was horrible to you yesterday.", Abby whispered into her Mum's jumper. "I'm so grateful that you rang Stephen."

"Oh honey, you don't have anything to be sorry about, I do. And of course I was going to ring Stephen, Pixie needs the best vet in the world doesn't she?"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Stephen had quietly entered the room. "We've just finished."

"And?" Abby was petrified to hear the answer.

"She's come through very well. She still has her leg although I did have to put a rod in and in all likelihood she's going to have a bit of a limp for the rest of her life. She's also lost the claws from that paw."

"But she's alive?" Abby was out of her seat and hugging her uncle tightly.

"She is, fast asleep still but alive. She's going to be unconscious for a while but you can pop in and see her again. Then I think you should go home for a bit and tell your sisters the good news. Maybe tell the girl who hit her as well."

It had been a neighbour's teenage daughter out for a driving lesson who had hit Pixie when turning the car a bit too quickly. The girl had been besides herself, only saying that she hadn't seen Pixie until it was too late. Her parents had asked to be updated as well as offering to pay the vets bills.

"It wasn't all her fault." Abby told her parents and uncle. "I should have known that Pixie would get excited if she was outside by herself, I should have been watching her to make sure she was safe. I should have let her out the backdoor, not the side door, I should have…."

"Honey, you weren't too know that this would happen. Pixie's been out by herself lots of times.", Imogen reasoned. "It was an accident, the main thing is she will recover and even if she does have a limp I can't imagine that will do much to stop Pixie and her crazy antics."

The parallels of what had happened to both Pixie and Zara were not lost on Imogen.

"Your Mum is right Abby. And as for the family down the road, tell them there won't be any charge. I'm guessing that girl will be a bit nervous about driving again though, hopefully this won't put her off but it might make her a little more cautious.

"Hopefully.", Constance agreed, not wanting to belittle what had happened but being grateful nonetheless that it hadn't been a child who had been hit. "How long will Pixie be asleep for?"

"A couple of hours but I'll stay with her and I'll call you when she's awake. I'll keep her here for a few days, then she can go home but her activity will have to be extremely restricted for the next few weeks. I know it will be difficult with such an active cat but she'll need to recover."

"We'll make sure she takes it easy." Imogen felt almost shy speaking to her brother. "Thank you so much for looking after her."

"It's my job.", Stephen shrugged before turning to follow Constance and Abby to the post op room.

"Wait, Stephen. I, well, would you like some company while you sit with Pixie?"

Stephen stopped dead in the corridor before slowly turning to face his sister. "I would but only if that company wants to be with me."

"I do." Imogen ran towards him and hugged him. "I also want to say sorry for how I've acted."

"Let's get Abby and Pixie sorted and then we'll talk."

It was difficult for Abby to leave Pixie but she agreed that there wasn't much she could do while her pet was sleeping so did what was suggested and went home to tell her sisters and their other pets that Pixie would be okay, slightly damaged but okay.

"You have no idea how much I wish I hadn't taken Zara out that day. Or that I had done something differently that would have stopped her from falling.", Stephen confessed when it was just he and Imogen left in the room.

In the same way she had with her wife, Imogen told her brother her feelings about Zara recently. She wanted him to know that in the same way he had , she was taking responsibility for her own actions. She was also determined that he would know her apology wasn't just as a result of what had happened with Pixie.

"It was an accident, I know that, I always knew that. I just wish I'd hadn't things differently. Not let things build up and caused all this hurt and fear during what was already an upsetting time. I'm sorry."

Stephen considered his next response carefully. "I think I understand but Im, you spoke to me as though I was still your ten year old brother who had messed up your bedroom. And just like back then you went too far and hit me below the belt. I know I've been irresponsible before but I've thought about what you said a lot and I don't think I am anymore. I have a house, a serious relationship, my own business and I've stopped running away from difficult situations."

"I was wrong.", Imogen confessed. "And you're right, I resorted to my old tricks and lashed out. I know how responsible you are, especially when it comes to the girls."

"I think they're part of what made me responsible." Stephen smiled ruefully. "When Dad was in Australia with me and you phoned to say that you were adopting Abs properly and that Constance was pregnant with Ava, I was just as excited as he was. And this may sound silly but I made a promise to myself that they would be proud of their uncle."

Imogen squeezed his hand. "That's not silly and they are."

"Thank you. And you know they're the main reason I stayed here. it wasn't the money, I could have bought a practice anywhere but I wanted to be with my family. Then when Zara came along, it's not like I loved the others any less but she just seemed to bond with me and somehow she became my little buddy. I remember the first time she said my name, well tried to. And the first time she looked for a cuddle from me, I was so happy."

"You make her happy too, she misses you so much. And I know that's my fault but please tell me you'll accept my apology and we can move past this."

Stephen leaned over to hug his sister. "If you'll accept my apology for what happened I'll accept yours."

"Deal."

They stayed chatting for a couple of minutes before Imogen's phone beeped.

"I need to go, Fleur's almost gone through the bottles I left and she'll need a feed soon. I hate that you haven't seen her for the past couple of weeks."

"So do I. Though Abby has been sending me pictures and videos every day, don't be angry with her."

"I'm not, that girl is far too level headed to let my stupidity stop her from talking to the people she loves." Imogen stopped as she noticed a movement from the table. "Is she waking up?"

"She sure is. Hey Pix, good girl, you're okay." Stephen soothed Pixie while checking her over. "You go back and look after Fleur, tell Abby she can come over for a little bit, I'm sure Dad will bring her. I know Ava and Zara will want to see her as well but tomorrow would be better. Oh wait, do you have to go back to the castle tonight?"

"No, Abby and Ava are both off school so we're staying here. I'd better go, will you come over later, once you're finished here?"

"Try and stop me. Gerry's on call tonight so this one will be well looked after." Stephen hugged his sister again, relieved that they were speaking and that he'd soon get to see his nieces, something he couldn't wait for.

Two hours later he got his wish.

"Sweetpea, look who's here." Imogen guided Zara into the kitchen.

"Stevie?" The three year old gasped before racing to where her uncle was standing, squealing with joy as she was lifted into his arms.

"Hiya Zee, I'm sorry I've been away." He stopped, feeling a fresh wave of guilt wash over him as he looked at the splint. "How's your sore arm?"

"S'ok."

Imogen wanted to stop the guilty thoughts she could see forming. "She's been doing so well and if the doctor is happy the cast is going to come off on Wednesday, isn't it Sweetpea?"

"Yeah and I can go for swims." Zara hugged Stephen again. "Absy said you made Pixie better. Thanks."

"You're welcome Zee." Stephen put her down so he could hug Ava who was eagerly waiting next to them. "I missed you too Ava."

"We missed you lots and lots. But we're happy you're back now and could help Pixie. Can we see her soon?"

"Tomorrow.", he promised, making an offer he and Imogen had already discussed. "I'll come and get you two and Abby in the morning and we can go together. And while your Mummy and Mama take Fleur to the doctor we'll go for lunch and you can tell me what I've missed. Then, if she's feeling up to it Pixie can come home on Tuesday or Wednesday and you can all help by being her nurses and making sure she doesn't do lots of crazy running around like she normally does while she gets better."

It was a plan that suited the three older Drill girls down to the ground but there was another family member that Zara didn't want to be forgotten about.

"Come with me." She took Stephen's hand with her good one and dragged him into the living room where Constance and Amelia were sitting with a very special someone.

"Look, it's my Fleur, she missed you too."

"And I missed her. Hello beautiful." Stephen whispered as he looked at his niece in the swing, feeling overwhelmed at how much she had grown in just a few weeks.

"You can pick her up if you like.", Constance told him with a proud smile. "She loves being held."

Stephen didn't need to be asked twice and he eagerly lifted the baby into his arms before sitting on the couch with Zara and Ava on either side and Abby perched on the arm.

She was exhausted after the day's events but Abby felt better far having seen Pixie again. Although she was very groggy she'd seemed to recognise her best human friend and had even given a little purr as she was gently petted which had helped ease her worries even more. Now, even though she was counting the minutes until she could go back, she was pleased that she had her family as a supportive distraction while she waited.

"Oh, she smiled at me.", Stephen exclaimed.

"She likes you.", Zara told him. "But she likes me the best."

"Does not.", Ava spluttered. "I read her a story earlier and she waved her hands at me so she likes me the best."

"No.", Zara replied with an air of authority unusual for most three year olds. "She _loves_ me."

Stephen looked across to where his sister-in-law was rolling her eyes at what was clearly a common conversation.

"Welcome back to the madhouse.", Constance sighed before addressing the girls. "She loves you both equally. Now, I want you to both go and wash your hands before we sit down and have a nice, argument free, family dinner."

Abby stood up. "I'll help them." Then she bent down and kissed Stephen's cheek. "I'll never forget what you did for Pixie and I'm so glad you're back where you belong. We love you."

"Love you too Abs." Stephen blushed.

"Gaby will be here in a minute. Will you give me a hand serving dinner please pumpkin?", Tom asked his daughter from where they had been watching Stephen catch up with the girls.

"I'm sorry Dad.", Imogen told him as they dished up the food. "I know this has been hard for you."

"It has." , Tom agreed. "I hate when you two fall out, I always have. But the main thing is that you've made up and Stephen is back with all of us. And of course Pixie is getting better and Zara's arm is almost healed. And you, well you know we're always here for you don't you?"

"I do.", Imogen promised. "I don't know why I let things build up so much in my head."

Tom, who dealt with the same issues, could completely understand. "Recognising it is a good start."

"It is and while the girls go to see Pixie tomorrow Constance and I are going to take Fleur to see Dr Ravenscroft so I'm going to ask her for advice. I think I'm doing the right things to make sure I'm on track but I'll listen to what she has to say as well. "

"That's good. Pumpkin, things can get too much for anyone, even superwomen like you. But you know you have a family who adores you and will help you get through any dark days you have."

"I know."

"Good. And Amelia and I are dying to start proper babysitting duties again so we'd like to take care of the girls while you and Constance go out for a couple of hours. You just tell us where and when."

"Thanks Dad, maybe next Thursday?" Imogen gave her father a hug. "I don't think either of us are ready to go out for the night yet but a few hours together in the afternoon would be lovely. And maybe you or Amelia can look after Fleur if we can take the girls swimming on Friday afternoon?"

"We can do that. We'll go with you and one of us can take her for a walk while the other gives you a hand in the pool." Tom also knew that Constance intended to send Imogen and Abby off for some well deserved pampering the following Saturday morning so he and Amelia were planning on staying over again and giving her a hand with the younger girls.

The father daughter hug was interrupted by Zara who came running into the kitchen to ask a question.

"Can I sit with Stevie?"

"Of course you can princess." Tom ruffled her hair, thrilled at the ecstatic expression on her face. "You look very happy."

"I am. Pixie's better 'cept for her sore leg but I'm going to be her nursey. My Stevie's here and Gaby and Mummy's happy too so that makes me happy. Everyone together is very good."

For the umpteenth time in the past few weeks Imogen blinked back a tear, though this was one of the happy ones. Constance was right, when Zara loved people she went all out and they were all so lucky to have this little enigma in their lives.

"Well said Sweetpea."

"I know." Zara was always very sure when she was correct about things. Which led her to her next point. "Mummy, tell Ava that Fleur loves me most."

Imogen sighed as she carried plates of paella to the dining room with an insistent Zara hot on her heels, listing all the reasons she was the baby's favourite person. "So much for an argument free family meal."

"Get used to it Pumpkin." Tom spoke to himself rather than anyone else. "Your are and going to argue and break your heart at times. But even when they're in the wrong or not seeing things clearly you'll love them because they're still completely worth it."

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and to Princess Sammi for the kind reviews.**

 **Next month's chapter, well let's just say it involves a trip to somewhere known as being magical. But the question is, who is taking it?**


	6. The True Adventure

"Can we go to Disneyland?" Ava put on her tried and tested pleading face and stared innocently up at her mothers. "Fenny and Grissy are going."

Having known that this question would come Imogen was prepared with her answer. "Yes, we'll go when Fleur is a bit older and can enjoy it the same as everyone else."

"Aww.", Ava pouted. "Can't we go now?"

"Don't worry poppet, you'll have plenty of special things to look forward to in the meantime, I promise. We'll have some lovely holidays and trips away this year. Disneyland will come later."

What she wasn't telling her daughter was that all things going well there would soon be something else very exciting on the calendar that Ava would be thrilled to be involved in.

Constance gave her wife a suspicious look. If she wasn't mistaken there was something going on, something Imogen clearly seemed to be in the know about. She could only assume that she too would be brought into the loop sooner rather than later. And she didn't mind too much, not when whatever it was seemed to be making Imogen so happy.

Having unburdened herself of her worries and discussing ways of avoiding dwelling on them with her doctor and family, Imogen had turned a corner. She and Stephen were possibly even closer than before. Zara had been out of plaster for weeks and was as mischievous as ever, something which reinforced to her Mummy that she was never going to be overlooked.

"Do you think they will have a nice holiday for Grissy's birthday?", Ava asked, storing the holiday request in the back of her mind to be brought up again as soon as she considered Fleur old enough to go.

"I'm sure they will." Imogen murmured. "Definitely one to remember."

Meanwhile the women in question were entering their hotel room. It was Friday morning, two days after Griselda's twenty second birthday and as part of her present Fenny had booked a long weekend in Disneyland Paris over the short mid term break.

"Fen, this is lovely.", Grissy squealed as she took in the beautiful room. "It must have cost a fortune."

Fenella shook her head, "Don't worry about that, besides you deserve the best. Just promise me you'll let me spoil you."

"I promise." Griselda wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and leaned in for a kiss. "But only if you let me spoil you too."

"Deal." Fenny allowed the kiss to deepen but reluctantly pulled back when she felt Grissy's hands inch underneath her top. "Boo, we need to stop this before we end up spending the entire day in bed."

"Would that be bad?"

"No.", Fenny grinned wickedly. "But there's a big park out there that we have to explore. Let's spend the day doing that and then tonight we can do plenty of other things."

"I like the sound of that." Grissy stood back after another kiss. "Just give me a few minutes to freshen up and then we'll head out."

Both were massive Disney fans and had talked about this trip many times over the years but had been stopped from making it by their lack of money. Now they had good jobs and although they were saving for a home of their own, few overheads meant they had some money to spare and this had seemed a perfect way of celebrating a special occasion.

Thirty minutes later they were walking through the park, Fenny had made a rough plan of what they would do and to her relief it seemed to suit Grissy. They started by getting their bearings, walking around and finding the rides they were most interested in. Both loved rollercoasters so made a beeline for Space Mountain.

"That was amazing.", Grissy beamed when they got off. "Can we do it again tomorrow?"

Fenny, who was only feeling slightly ill, linked their arms together. "Course we can."

They spent the rest of the day doing more exploring and sight-seeing.

"Oh look." Grissy clutched Fenny's hand. "Cinderella." The sight of her favourite character thrilled her to bits. "We should get a picture for Ava and Zara."

"Yeah, for Ava and Zara." Fenny giggled. "Not for you."

"You're the one with a thing for blondes.", Grissy quipped before moving closer.

"Just one.", Fenny whispered, feeling butterflies dancing around her stomach. She took a moment to quickly check her bag and make sure that Grissy's main gift was still there. Even though she wasn't sure when she was going to give it she wanted to have it nearby, remembering Imogen's advice when she had spoken to her about her plans.

"Any time can be the perfect moment, you'll know when it's right."

After a couple more rides and some character spotting at the parade, they made their way back to the hotel to get ready for their evening plans.

"Dinner then the fireworks?" Fenny suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Grissy's voice was muffled by the dress she was pulling on. "I can't wait for the fireworks."

"Me neither gorgeous."

They took their time over their meal, savouring the food and wine they had chosen before walking slowly towards what was apparently the best viewing spot.

"You are the best girlfriend ever.", Grissy whispered as they snuggled close together. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"I'd do anything for you."

The fireworks going off may have been beautiful but even they weren't enough for Fenella to take her eyes off her love. It was then she knew exactly what Imogen had meant. This was the time, this was the place. She took a deep breath then took Grissy's hands in hers.

"Gris, I know I said I brought you here for your birthday but that wasn't the only reason."

"Oh?" Grissy's heart beating rapidly but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I've loved you since we were fourteen years old, actually even before that. And I'm so lucky that you feel the same about me. I can't imagine my life without you. I thought I'd lost so much when I lost my magic but that wasn't true, not when I have you.

"But there's something else I want and I hope you want the same." Fenny reached into the front pocket of her bag and pulled out a small box before dropping to one knee in front of an already crying Grissy.

"Griselda Louise Blackwood, will you marry me?"

"Oh my goodness.", Grissy gasped, not quite believing the moment they had talked about for so long was really happening. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you Fen."

Fenny was also crying as she stood on shaking legs to place the ring on Grissy's finger. "If you don't like it…"

"I love it." Grissy was staring at the diamond ring. "Fenny, this is the one we saw in the shop when we started college, I can't believe you remembered. It's perfect."

After saving every spare penny for the last five years to buy the ring Grissy had fallen in love with, Fenella breathed a sigh of relief that she'd made the right choice

"No, you're perfect and we're getting married." She kissed her girlfriend. _"No fiancé",_ she corrected herself before swinging her around, completely obvious to the small crowd that were smiling in their direction. "You've made me so happy."

"You make me happy every day." Grissy whispered. "I love you so much."

"And I love you." Fenny beamed, suddenly conscious that they were in a public place. "Shall we go back to the room?"

"Good thinking." Grissy agreed, still staring at the ring on her finger. "I can't wait to tell everyone. My Mum will be so excited."

"And mine. But I should tell you, I asked your Dad for permission. I know it's old fashioned but it seemed like the right thing to do."

Griselda knew her father would have appreciated the thought. "That's so lovely." She picked up her pace slightly. "Come on, the sooner we speak to them the sooner we can really celebrate."

They spent an hour speaking to both sets of parents through FaceTime, loving that their families were just as excited.

"Should we phone Constance and Imogen?", Grissy asked when they had disconnected from Fenny's family.

"Well, Imogen might have already known.", Fenny confessed. "I asked for her advice on proposing."

"I guessed you had." Both girls looked up to their friends so much and neither denied taking inspiration from the Drills' marriage. "Will we tell them now or wait until we get back?"

"Let's wait. I want to see the girls' faces when we ask them to be involved in the wedding."

They may have only just gotten engaged but this couple had been planning their big day for some time, including the wedding party which they hoped would involve some very special little girls as well as one of their best friends.

"Besides.", Fenny continued. "I think there were some other things we wanted to do weren't there?"

Grissy moved across the bed until she was straddling her partner. "I can't think of a better way of celebrating can you?"

Fenny was too busy kissing and being kissed to answer but she was in complete agreement as she was pressed into the mattress.

Sex wasn't a new thing to them, though sensibly they had waited until they were seventeen before they took things further. Their first time had been nice but later both had admitted that maybe their expectations had been too high. The intimacy and the closeness was lovely, as was the nakedness, but for a while they each wondered if they were doing something wrong as it all seemed a bit forced. That had changed with time and practice and one day it seemed everything fell into place and suddenly they understood what all the fuss was about.

Now, as she gasped into Grissy's mouth and rocked her hips in time with the fingers that were stroking her so perfectly, Fenny thought that making love just kept getting better. It was like Gris knew her body even better than she did, she knew when to tease with slow movement, when to speed things up to a more frantic pace or, like she was doing now, when to twist her fingers in that exact way that brought her lover crashing over the edge.

"Ahhhh."

Grissy was mesmerised as she watched Fenny's whole body tense as the orgasm washed over her. "I love you.", she whispered over and over as she slowly stroked her through the aftershocks.

"Mmmm.", a sated Fenny groaned as she pressed their naked bodies together again. "You are amazing."

"Why thank you.", Grissy laughed. "I aim to please."

"Oh you definitely did that, now it's my turn to please you." Fenny winked before kissing her way down Griselda's body. "I love how you taste."

"Do you?" Grissy hissed with pleasure as Fenny's tongue swept over one nipple and then the other.

"Mmm hmm, I can't get enough of you."

"Well lucky for you I'm yours forever isn't it?"

Fenny looked up and blinked back the drop of moisture in her eye. "Yes.", she whispered before going back to worshipping Grissy's body.

It didn't take too long before Grissy was seeing fireworks again, though this time they were as a result of what Fenny and her very talented tongue were doing to her. It was too intense to last and eventually she flopped back on the pillow and reached her hand down, dragging her smug lover back up to the top of the bed.

"Good?", Fenny asked with a cheeky grin.

"You know it was.", Grissy murmured. "And don't think we're done yet but for now I just want to hold you for a while."

"That sounds like a good plan."

The rest of the night snuggling, talking about their plans for married life before making love again. They also managed a couple of hours sleep but still woke early, keen to enjoy the rest of their trip.

"I thought it would be today that I asked you.", Fenny confessed as they made their way around Disney Village. "But I'm glad I did it last night, otherwise I would have been too nervous to really enjoy this."

"Nervous?", Grissy teased. "Surely you knew I'd say yes, we've been talking about getting married since we were fifteen."

"I know but this is the biggest thing I've ever done in my life. I didn't want to mess it up."

"You didn't babe. I couldn't have wished for more, the romantic location, my beautiful ring and you, the most amazing person in the world."

Grissy wrapped Fenny in a hug and thought about another ring, one that was hidden in her bedside drawer back at the castle also waiting for the perfect moment to be presented.

The rest of the trip passed in a blur of rides, tours, food and shopping.

"Zara's going to love this.", Fenny beamed as she found the perfect toy for the playful Drill girl on their last morning.

"She is. And we have something for Abby and for Ava and oh, look a Tinkerbell babygro, that's perfect for Fleur." Grissy loved buying gifts and happily handed over her card to pay.

Shopping complete they made their way back to the hotel to pick up their bags before finding a quiet spot where Grissy could take flight from.

"I hate that we're leaving but I'm excited to get home and see our families." They were flying back to Fenny's childhood home where both sets of parents were waiting to greet them.

Grissy nodded. "Me too, I can't wait to celebrate tonight. And we'll definitely come back. Just think, when we have our own family one day we can bring them here and show them the exact spot where their mothers got engaged."

"I'd like that." Fenny beamed before hopping on the back of Grissy's broomstick. "Well, better not keep the parents waiting."

The family celebration was even better than they had expected. There was a lovely meal and champagne and plenty of wedding talk.

"You don't think we're too young?, Grissy asked her mother when they had a minute alone.

Cathy Blackwood shook her head before embracing her daughter. "I may have in the past but I know now that you and Fenny are meant to be. You've been through so much but you've stuck together. You have your degrees, good jobs, great friends, you're working on your book and you have so much to look forward to. I'm very happy for you Grissy."

"Thanks Mum."

"And I know you want to pay for the wedding yourself and Dad and I admire that greatly, but I hope you'll let me buy your wedding dress."

"Of course I will." Grissy squeezed her Mum tightly. She had dreamed about buying her wedding dress since she was a little girl and was ridiculously excited that she had a reason to start looking.

"My Mum said the same." Fenny told her in bed that night. She wasn't quite as into shopping as her fiancé was but she too was looking forward to the experience. "Luckily we have different styles so I doubt we'd go for the same dress."

"No.", Grissy agreed. "But I'm sure one of our bridesmaids would tell us if we had something too similar."

They fell asleep quickly that night, exhausted from the previous days and excited for the next day when they would get to tell their news again.

"We can stay a little longer if you like. I don't think Constance and Imogen will be back until this evening." Fenny was confused about why Grissy was insisting on flying back to Castle Overblow straight after breakfast.

"I have a couple of things to do." It wasn't a lie, Grissy did have something very important to do and the castle was the perfect place to do it.

As predicted they were the only people back at such an early hour. Gaby was most likely at Stephen's house. Georgia had gone to stay with her parents. Davina and Elizabeth were staying with one of Davina's many sisters and Tom and Amelia would still be with Constance, Imogen and the children. This was exactly what Grissy had hoped for and as she unpacked she discreetly located what she was looking for in her drawer.

"Fancy a coffee?", she asked innocently once they had unpacked.

Fenny was dying for one and followed Grissy downstairs towards the staffroom where Imogen had installed a proper coffee machine for everyone to enjoy. Except, for some reason Grissy turned off towards the broomstick cupboard instead.

"Hey, coffee's in this direction.", Fenny joked.

"But there's something else I think you'll want down here."

Intrigued and still a little confused, Fenny made her way towards the cupboard. "What is it?"

Grissy's eye sparkled before this time she was the one who dropped to her knee with a box in her hand. "I said yes to you, now I'm hoping that here, at the exact spot we had our first kiss, that you'll say yes to me. Fenella Karen Feverfew, will you be my wife?"

Fenny's mouth dropped open as she saw the ring. "This is your Nana's ring."

Griselda's beloved grandmother had passed away two years before and Fenny knew how much anything belonging to her meant to her partner.

"It is." Grissy slipped the ring on to Fenny's shaking finger. "Before she passed away she asked me to come and see her and gave me her mother's engagement ring. She made me promise that when the time was right I would give it to my girl. I'm giving you this to honour her wishes and because I love you and want you to have something that means a lot to me. I remembered Constance saying how special felt when Imogen gave her her mother's rings, how it felt like a bit of history being passed along and I want the same for us. So, will you accept it?"

"I will." Fenny stared at the emerald ring for a moment before kissing Grissy deeply. "I'll treasure it forever."

"I know and Nana knew that too. I wish she was here to see us get married but I know how happy she'd be for us."

They stayed in the same spot hugging and kissing for some time before Grissy asked another question. "So, coffee?"

Fenny shook her head. "No, I can think of something else that will give me more energy. Let's make the most of having this place to ourselves." Then she playfully dragged a very eager Grissy back to their rooms from which neither emerged for several hours.

"Thank goodness you can shrink down our stuff." Imogen sighed as she carried Fleur in from the car. "Even with a people carrier I don't think we'd all fit otherwise."

They were both on maternity leave but with Ava and Abby at school in the locality they were still spending most of their weeks at the castle.

Constance laughed as she resized the bags. "It would be rather squashed. Abby dear, will you take these bags upstairs? I'll sort out the others."

"Sure. Come on Pix."

Pixie, who had recovered well from her accident and operation, miaowed before following her owner upstairs. She definitely had a pronounced limp as Stephen had predicted but in true Pixie form, she wasn't letting that stop her from doing anything.

Meanwhile, on the third floor Grissy was glancing out the window. "Looks like they're back. Come on, I can't wait any longer."

"Just let me get dressed." Fenny was buttoning up her shirt. "We don't want to make it too obvious what we've been up to do we?"

"I'm sure Constance and Imogen would be doing the same given half the chance.", Grissy smirked as she picked up the bags of gifts. "Come on."

"You're back!" Abby met her friends on the landing. "Come on, we can't wait to hear about your trip. Ava's been talking about it all weekend. Did you have a good time?"

"The best Abs."

They entered the staffroom, both hiding their rings so as not to ruin the surprise.

"Fenny, Grissy." Ava looked up from her place on the mat where she was helping with Fleur's tummy time. "Mummy said you mightn't be back till tomorrow." She ran over to give them both squeezes and kisses. "Now you can tell us all about your trip."

"I wasn't sure if you'd come here tonight." From the look on both women's face Imogen knew it was good news and she was having trouble containing her own excitement.

"Well.", Fenny smiled at everyone. "We wanted to come back because we have something very important to tell you." She looked at Grissy who nodded at her to continue. "We're engaged."

Constance glanced at Imogen, the smile on her wife's face confirming that she already knew about this. Then she looked at the two younger women who were being wrapped in hugs from a thrilled Ava and Abby. "Congratulations, both of you.", she smiled as she waited for the chance to embrace them. Yes they were young but there was no question in her mind that these two were definitely meant for each other.

Imogen smiled widely . "We're so, so happy for you."

"I hear you were in the know.", Grissy whispered as they hugged.

"I may have imparted some advice.", Imogen winked before hugging Fenny. "And let me tell you, it was not an easy secret to keep but I'm glad I did." She indicated at Ava who was spinning around the room, high on the buzz of romance in the air.

"And what about you Zee, what do you think?" Fenny was conscious that Zara was being very quiet.

"What's in-gaged mean?" This was a new word to the three-year old.

"It means that Fenella and Griselda are going to have a wedding and be married, just like Mummy and I are.", her Mama told her.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Zara knew what weddings were from all the times that her older sister insisted on marrying off their dolls and teddies. "When?"

"Good question.", Grissy told her, addressing the room as she elaborated. "We have some ideas but we want to pay for it ourselves we want to work out our finances before we commit to a date. We're hoping within the next year though."

"Can we come?", Ava asked hopefully. The only wedding she had ever been to was her Granny and Granddad's and though she tried her best she couldn't remember it.

"Of course." Grissy lifted Ava on to her lap. "Actually, there's something very important we wanted to ask you and Zara. Will you please be our flower girls?"

Ava's jaw dropped as she looked between Fenny and Grissy. "Flower girls? Like fairy flower girls? Like Abby was at Mummy and Mama's wedding?", she blurted out rapidly.

"Just like that.", Fenny laughed. "So would you like to do it?"

"Yes.", Ava screeched. "Oh, yes please!"

"Good, how about you Zee?" Grissy held her breath, hoping that Zara would want to be a part of their day. "You'll get to wear a special dress and there'll be loads of food and dancing. You'll probably even get to stay up a bit later."

"Yeah, okay.", Zara shrugged, though the glint in her eyes gave away that from what she could understand she was very excited. "What about Fleur and Absy?"

"It's okay Zee, I'm a bit too old to be flower girl now." Abby was thrilled for her friends and her sisters but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed that her flower girl days were over.

Fenny and Grissy took their roles as Fleur's mentors very seriously and although in all likelihood she would be too young to be a flower girl, they definitely wanted her involved.

"We'll get Fleur a very pretty dress too and she'll be in lots of pictures with us on the day." Fenny gave the baby in her arms a kiss while answering Zara who seemed satisfied with the idea. "And as for Abby, well we had a bit of a dilemma there."

"Don't worry, I'll just be happy to be at the wedding." Abby didn't want her friends to feel bad on such a special occasion.

"What?" Fenny shook her head. "No, our dilemma was that we both wanted you to be our bridesmaid."

"Oh." Abby's immediately started to brighten up.

"So this is what we decided, if it's okay with you that is." Grissy took up the plan. "We're also going to ask Maud and Gaby to be bridesmaids. Maud will be Fenny's bridesmaid and Zara her flower girl. Gaby will be my bridesmaid, unless she and Stephen beat us up the aisle, then she'll be matron of honour."

"They would if Amelia had her way.", Imogen laughed.

"Either way she's become such a good friend and we really want her as part of the wedding party. Ava, I'd like you as my flower girl if that's okay with you?"

Ava was happy either way so nodded eagerly.

"Great, and Abs, we thought you could walk up the aisle in front of Gaby and Maud. You'd be a bridesmaid, not a flower girl but we want to share you. Otherwise we were seriously going to fall out ."

"We couldn't have that." Abby hugged them both, excitement written all over her face. "Does this mean we get to go dress shopping?"

"Definitely, we want you involved in as much as possible. We have a lot of the planning done so we were thinking once we've asked the others we'd have a little meeting to discuss everything. Then we can make a day of shopping for bridesmaid and flower dresses together and you can come with each of us when we go shopping with our Mums for our own dresses."

Experience made Constance cautious about Zara and a day of dress shopping but she decided not to mention that for now. Instead she focused on another part of the wedding. "Who's going to conduct your ceremony?"

"Well, we were hoping Davina and Elizabeth. That is if you don't think they'd mind or that we're copying you and Tom and Amelia. I mean, we definitely take inspiration from you, that's obvious, but we want to put our own take on things."

"We certainly don't mind, in fact we're flattered." Constance reassured them. "And I'm sure that our resident registrars will be delighted."

She was right, Elizabeth and Davina were thrilled to be asked later that evening and Amelia also brushed aside any notion of copying.

"Not at all. It's your wedding day, you do whatever it is that will make you both happy." Her mind flashed back to the two thirteen year olds who had arrived separately to the school nearly a decade before. They certainly weren't alone for long and she felt privileged to have watched the two teenagers blossom into the young women that now stood in front of her. "I wish you a lifetime of happiness."

"Thank you." Fenny and Grissy were overwhelmed at the love that was being shown to them by everyone. Gaby was thrilled to accept their offer as was Maud who had flown over to join the impromptu party Constance and Imogen had organised.

"I was wondering…." Abby was helping Fenny organise drinks. "How come you didn't ask Millie to be a bridesmaid? Are you not friends anymore?"

"No, we're still friends and she'll definitely be at the wedding. We're going to ask her to do a reading at the ceremony . But we're not as close as we once were, probably because we don't see each other as much, that just happen as you get older I guess. We both agreed that when it comes to bridesmaids we wanted our closest friends and that includes you."

Abby was glowing at the words. She could also understand what Fenny was saying. Both she and Grissy were really close to Gaby and Maud and often went out with them along with Stephen and Andrew, Maud's boyfriend. Maud was a regular visitor to the castle, staying over at least once a fortnight which Abby and her sisters loved. And not that she didn't like Georgia, the teacher who was taking over PE classes until June, but she hoped some of the career changes her Mum had talked about might mean Maud was around a lot more in the future.

Fenny gave Abby's hand a squeeze. "You're very welcome. I'm also trusting you to tell me if any dress I try on makes me look like a meringue."

Abby, always a straight talker, was well up for that job. "Oh, trust me I will."

"Fen, we forgot about the presents." Grissy wrapped her arms around her fiancé's waist. "Will we do them now?"

"We should be giving you presents.", Tom told them as he unwrapped the paperweight they had bought for him and Amelia.

Meanwhile Zara had no qualms about accepting gifts.

"We know you love your Simba.", Fenny told her. "So we got you a Nala to be his friend." She handed over the female cub to a delighted Zara.

"What do you say Sweetpea?", Imogen prompted.

"Thank you.", Zara exclaimed as she clutched the teddy close. "I love her."

It was unclear whether Ava was more excited by her Aurora doll or by Fleur's fairy babygro but either way she showed her appreciation by showering Fenny and Grissy with even more hugs and kisses. In a similar way Abby loved seeing her sisters' reactions but as a lifelong Disney fan was over the moon with the print of "The Jungle Book" that she had been given.

It had been tempting to go down the novelty gift route for Constance especially, but while a Minnie Mouse hat was fine for Davina, both Fenella and Griselda wanted to get something less tacky for the couple who had provided them with so much support and guidance over the years.

"Oh, thank you." Imogen passed the box of French chocolates to Constance while she looked at the etched silver frame that contained a picture of Fenny and Grissy along with their four girls.

"Maud took that last week.", Fenny told her. "I know you have loads already but…"

We can never have enough pictures and we love that you're in this one with all of them. Thank you."

"Thank you for your advice. You were right, I knew exactly when the perfect moment was."

"I knew you would." Imogen smiled before cuddling back against Constance, noticing that Fenny was subtly doing the same with a curious Grissy.

"Any other advice?"

This time it was Constance who imparted her wisdom.

"Yes, your wedding day will be incredible but remember, that's just the beginning. It's marriage that's the true adventure."

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading, I know a lot of you are as fond of Fenny and Grissy as I am so I hope you liked it. Please let me know if you'd like to see this wedding- I'm thinking the hen night could be mildly amusing to write as well seeing as nobody else has had one._**

 ** _Speaking of celebrations, it's a milestone for a certain person in the June chapter. Can you guess who and what?_**


	7. Life Begins At

Oh, you all look so gorgeous." Imogen beamed as her daughters entered the sitting room.

Abby shifted Fleur in her arms before winking at her Mum. "You don't look too shabby yourself birthday girl. I told you that green dress really suits you."

It was the day of Imogen's fortieth birthday. A party was happening the following evening but there was also a special family meal to mark the occasion. And thanks to some adjusting of remaining holidays, the students had gone home for a long weekend so they could celebrate freely.

"You look absolutely beautiful Darling." Constance bent down to kiss Imogen's upswept blonde hair.

"Thanks Sweetheart."

"What's wrong Mummy?" It wasn't just that Imogen's smile wasn't quite reaching her eyes, Ava could feel that something wasn't quite right.

"I'm fine poppet, just a bit sorry that Jamie, Sarah and the boys couldn't make this evening." She gave Ava a hug. "But I'll see them tomorrow won't I?"

"Yes but….", Ava started to answer before her older sister cut her off.

"But we should go, Granny and Granddad are waiting."

"Food!" Zara had her priorities in order and led the way downstairs.

With such a small number Imogen had assumed they would be eating in the staffroom, so Constance walking towards the dining hall caught her off-guard. "Sweetheart, where …..?"

"Surprise!"

Imogen stood in the doorway, her jaw slack as she took in the scene before her. Far from the plain dining hall she was familiar with the large room was beautifully decorated with fairy lights, balloons and flower arrangements. Also, the tables had been arranged in a "U" shape where some important people were waiting.

"You said you couldn't come.", Imogen gasped at Jamie before crouching to catch Fionn and Cillian who toddled towards her on unsteady feet. "Were your Daddy and Mummy telling me fibs?"

"Mmmm." Fionn gave her a sloppy kiss in response.

"We were under strict instructions not to spoil any surprises.", Sarah confessed. "Otherwise we would have had to deal with the wrath of Abby."

Imogen looked to where her eldest daughter was watching with a nervous but proud grin on her face. "Honey, you did this? But I thought my party was tomorrow?"

"I had help.", Abby shrugged. "And your party _is_ tomorrow and all your other friends from Uni, home and the village will be there. This is a dinner party and it's only for your really special people."

As she took in the rest of the room Imogen knew exactly what Abby meant. Her father, Amelia, Stephen and Gaby were beaming in her direction. Meanwhile, Davina, Elizabeth, Fenella, Griselda, Maud and David were hanging back slightly to allow her Aunt Margaret and Uncle John to give her a hug.

"I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow." Imogen threw her arms around her mother's sister.

"We couldn't miss this could we?", Margaret grinned. "Happy Birthday love."

There was no time to talk as Abby, Ava and Zara clambered to say hello to their great-aunt and uncle before dragging them to see a curious Fleur.

After greeting all the other guests, an overwhelmed Imogen sat as directed at the head of the table with Constance on one side and Abby at the other. Meanwhile, Ava and Zara were ignoring any seating plan and hopping from chair to chair, or rather lap to lap, between their mothers and sister.

"I can't believe this.", Imogen whispered. "Everyone has gone to so much trouble."

"It's no trouble Darling, not when it's for you."

There was another big surprise coming but like the others, Constance knew better than to risk ruining what Abby had spent the past two months working on.

While there were many amazing cooks in their midst, Abby wanted everyone to enjoy the evening and not spend it in the kitchen. She had been stumped about what to do, that was until her Granddad stepped in.

"My daughter only turns forty once so you let me look after the menu princess."

After consulting with Constance he had contacted Imogen's favourite restaurant who had been happy to cater for the event. He and Abby had also spoken to Kathleen Cosy who, as well as supplying party food for the following evening, had produced the most delicious looking chocolate and strawberry cakes for the dinner party.

"Mummy, I'm SO hungry." Zara rubbed her stomach and opened her brown eyes widely as she looked at the food choices.

"We can't have that, can we? Let's eat." Imogen took the three-year old's hand and guided her to the buffet table while everybody else followed.

Ten minutes later everyone was in their seats with plenty of food and drinks in front of them. Meanwhile, Imogen was sipping her own non-alcoholic option as she looked around the room.

Margaret and Amelia were deep in conversation as were Tom and John. David was next to Stephen and Gabrielle and the trio seemed highly amused by whatever they were discussing, as were Maud, Fenny and Grissy who were giggling with Davina and Elizabeth.

"Are you having fun?" Abby needed to be completely sure.

"Are you kidding? I have this delicious food, my friends and family here and my best girls next to me. Suddenly being forty doesn't seem so bad."

"Well, _I'm_ having loads of fun." , Ava piped up from where she was sitting on her Mama's lap. "Birthdays are great."

"Mmmmm.", Zara agreed around a mouthful of prawns.

Abby was enjoying her food but also watching until everyone was finished their main courses. She was nervous about this part of her plan but after an encouraging look from her Mama she stood up and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Before we have dessert there's another surprise. Well, everyone here knows about it but Mum, you don't. Tonight is about getting together and showing you how much we love you but, I, well we, wanted to make sure that you have something to look back on. Just in case you ever needed a reminder. I thought of a book but that's Mama's thing and I didn't want to steal your idea, so I went with a different type of delivery. So this is for you."

Before Imogen could form the "What?", that was on her lips, the lights dimmed and at exactly 7:53 PM a video appeared on the wall.

"Imogen was born at seven minutes to eight.". Tom's voice could be heard over the picture of his baby daughter on the screen. "There weren't scans like now but Rose was sure the entire way through her pregnancy that it was a girl. She had chosen the name Imogen before we'd ever met and luckily it seemed to suit this little baby perfectly."

The picture changed so it was Tom addressing the camera. "Imogen, I can't believe the years that have passed. Sometimes I'll see Zara playing and it could be you. You have no idea how proud I am of you, as your mother would be if she was here. You have been an incredible daughter. You are talented, thoughtful, kind, understanding and through the toughest times possible, so resilient. Now, you have daughters of your own and I know they'll agree how lucky they are to have you as their Mummy."

While Ava, Zara and Abby nodded in agreement, Imogen watched through teary eyes as more pictures and videos with her parents flashed across the screen.

"And I am very, very lucky to have you as my little girl. Happy Birthday, Pumpkin. I love you." Tom's face disappeared from the screen to be replaced by more photos and the sound of Stephen's voice.

"When people used to comment about how shy Imogen was, I didn't know what they meant. As far as I was concerned she was my bossy big sister who used to make me play "Little House on the Prairie" against my will. Or the scatter brain who was always forgetting where she'd left her toys. It was only later I realised what they meant and I remember wishing that everyone could see her like I could. That they could see how much fun and how good a listener she was. And I was so happy when that started to happen, when she met Jamie and then later when she started to open up more.

"Imogen, you are one of the bravest people I know. And even though we'll probably always bicker and wind each other up, you're the best big sister I could ever have wished for."

The camera panned out to show Gabrielle sitting next to her boyfriend. "You were always so welcoming when I visited Auntie Amelia. Then when I came to teach you helped me find my feet. Even when Ava and then Zara were tiny babies you invited me for dinner or to chat over tea or the odd bottle of wine and we built a friendship that I treasure."

Stephen spoke again, "And you were at your bossy best getting us together. You and your other half clearly took inspiration from a certain stepmother and helped give us a push. We're very grateful for that and for the incredible nieces that you brought into our lives. We know they're going to spoil you rotten for your birthday and we want to say that you deserve every single minute of it because you're amazing."

Next, it was Margaret and John's turn to be on-screen with John starting off. "Whenever Imogen used to come and stay with us she was always very keen to help out on the farm. She'd be up at the crack of dawn, singing away to herself as she collected the eggs and do whatever else needed doing. It seemed to make her feel good and I was very happy to have a willing helper, unlike her cousins who just wanted to stay in bed."

Margaret took up the story. "You were such a quiet little girl Imogen but I remember we used to have special chats in Nanny's kitchen. It was then I knew that Nanny and your Mum were right, one day you'd bloom into someone very special. And I'm sure that wherever they are they're both very happy that they were correct. And we're very happy to be part of your birthday celebrations."

Constance saw the tears flowing down her face and reached for Imogen's hand. "Darling, do you need a break?"

"No." Imogen squeezed back. "I'm okay."

Luckily the mood brightened as the next person appeared on-screen.

"Pushing Imogen off her swing was one of the best things I've done in my life." Jamie grinned at the camera. "I don't even know why I did it but it brought me my best friend so it must have been a good idea. Im, our friendship has brought us both much. It brought our careers, the chance to travel. And of course, a certain little curly-haired dynamo that appeared in our lives fourteen and a half years ago."

Everyone laughed as a picture of toddler Abby, along with a younger Jamie and Imogen flashed across the screen.

"And now as well as each other, we have a friendship that works across our families and that's something I know we're never going to lose."

The picture changed so this time it was Jamie sitting with Sarah, each with one of their sons on their laps.

"Imogen.", Sarah smiled. "I'd heard so much about you that I was a little nervous to meet you. Looking back that was ridiculous because when we did meet, straight away we were friends in our own right. You've also taught me a few good tricks for putting up with this partner of mine which I am very grateful for. And you are a brilliant Auntie to these two isn't she?"

Fionn and Cillian laughed at the camera. "Yeh."

"I still can't believe that our Abby came up with such a soppy idea but I'm so glad she did." Jamie adjusted his hold on Fionn on-screen. "We love you Im, happy birthday."

"Thank you.", Imogen mouthed towards her friends before getting distracted by the next message, this time from David.

"I think it's safe to say that at times neither of us thought that me being a part of this would ever be possible. But let me say I am delighted that it is. Imogen, I've known you for over twenty years. I remember the nervous but excited teenager I met in University and how you pushed yourself to become the young woman I saw graduate and start her career.

"You and Jamie were such a massive part of mine and Claire's life during those years. And I know she was so happy that I'd taken pity on you both and brought you home for a proper meal. We had no idea what would come from that simple invitation, did we? And while there are many, many things I would change, fate brought you into our lives for a very important reason."

The screen changed to a video that Imogen had completely forgotten about. She gasped as she saw herself and a heavily pregnant Claire appear.

 _"So Immy, what do you have to say to your future godchild?"_

The younger Imogen thought for a moment _. "Well, I'm very excited to meet you and be a part of your life. I hope you'll know that I'll always be there for you, to have fun with and to talk to about anything at all. I promise I will always listen to you and help in any way I can. Oh and one more thing, remember, I'm way cooler than Jamie is."_

As the image faded Abby appeared on the screen. "I do know that. And I know that back then you had no idea what was going to happen between us, but you have more than lived up to your promise. That's all I'm going to say, for now. I'll be back later though. Oh, and by the way, you are cooler than Jamie, though probably not as cool as you think you are sometimes."

"Cheek.", Jamie muttered loudly in a way that relieved the emotional atmosphere in the room.

Next up were Amelia, Davina, and Elizabeth who shared the first time they met Imogen.

"I knew she was special the moment she arrived.", Davina enthused.

Elizabeth scoffed in response. "I seem to remember you saying she looked like we were going to hex her to Outer Mongolia."

"I did _not_.", Davina huffed. "I said _Inner_ Mongolia."

Amelia sighed before addressing the camera with twinkling eyes. "Davina is right, we did see something special in you. You are a wonderful teacher, we could tell that straight away. And you were a friend to us all from your first day here, you still are.

"Now, I also have the privilege of being a part of your family, something that makes me extremely proud. I'm very thankful that you took my advice and persevered when it came to a certain Potions teacher. Though I never imagined my gentle nudge would end up with me married to your father and us being the proud grandparents of four marvellous girls who we adore. I hope you know what you mean to us and how much joy you bring into our lives every day. Happy birthday my dear."

"Happy Birthday." Davina and Elizabeth echoed.

On the subject of Imogen being a good teacher, there were a couple of people who wanted to echo that thought.

"I'm not sure we imagined that the pupil/teacher relationship we had would turn into this friendship, but I know we're so glad it did."

Maud nodded along with Grissy's words. "You helped me so much when I went through tough times as a teenager. You listened to my problems, gave advice when I needed it and helped me find an outlet through exercise, something that changed the path of my life. Now you're my friend, my running buddy, my mentor and always such an inspiration to me.

"It's the same for me and Gris, we look up to you so much. You've always been there for us, first as a teacher and now as a friend and peer. We'd have been lost without you through the tough times. And now in the good times, as we plan our wedding, we're so grateful for your support and we're excited to celebrate your birthday with you and your family."

From their seat to her left, the girls raised their glasses to Imogen, a gesture that she returned before looking at the photographs chosen to depict these friendships.

"I told you I'd be back." Abby was on the screen again, a massive smile on her face. "I've already said, you've always been part of my life. Even when we weren't living together, although I didn't understand why, I knew you were still my person, the one I could tell anything to because you were my Mummy. And while I missed you so much during the time we were apart, looking back I know why you came to Cackle's. And if I could go back and tell my seven-year-old self anything, it would be to be patient and wait for the magic that was to come for both of us."

There were no words coming from Imogen. She felt arms wrapping around her shoulders while Abby whispered in her ear, "I know you want to be super soppy with me now but just wait a minute, you won't want to miss this."

She was right. As Constance appeared on the screen, her hair loose, wearing a navy cardigan and fuchsia top that Ava insisted she buy, Imogen thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

Being on camera wasn't something that came naturally to Constance and that made this gesture all the more meaningful.

On the screen, Constance looked up for a moment and allowed the memories to wash over her.

"I didn't realise that on the 28th of August, almost eight years ago, I was going to meet the person who would change my life."

"How did Mum do that?", Abby prompted off camera.

"In so many ways. Firstly, when she arrived at Cackle's she changed the dynamic of the school. And while I was slightly resistant at first…", Constance smiled wryly. "I could see the benefits that having a non-witch on staff brought. She looked at things differently, asked questions that made us think and consider new ways of doing things."

"And when you became a couple, how about then?"

"Then my life really changed. It became full of feelings, of music, colour and laughter and experiences I can't even begin to describe. Imogen was the catalyst to these changes. She introduced me to new people and made me closer those I had known for years. She made me part of a family, she shared you with me and then together we brought your sisters into our world. None of these things would ever have seemed possible before I met her, and are all part of the reasons I love her so much."

Everyone in the room appeared teary-eyed as they listened to the heartfelt words and watched pictures and clips from the couple's years together appear on the screen.

"Sweetheart, I…." Imogen started.

"I know Darling." Constance pressed her lips to her wife's forehead. "There's more."

Everyone grinned as Ava and Zara appeared on-screen. They were sat on the couch, both bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Happy Birthday Mummy.", Ava exclaimed loudly while waving at the camera.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. Ready?"

Both nodded at their big sister's words from behind the camera.

"What do you love most about Mummy?"

Ava pulled her typical thinking face while Zara shrugged. "Everything."

"Yeah, everything. Mummy's great."

"Okay." Abby decided to rephrase the question. "What are things you like to do with Mummy?"

Ava didn't need to think about this for too long, and as she spoke the picture changed to show images of Imogen and her daughters doing exactly what she was describing.

"We read stories, sing songs, play games and we have our Italian nights and yoga classes and we make cakes and go for walks and swimming. And shopping with Mummy is always fun. And we like when she paints our toenails and rubs our backs. Oh and we have special talks and snuggles, we love them don't we?"

"Snuggles are good.", Zara's head bobbed happily. "I like when Mummy gives me a big hug and lots of kisses, that feels very nice."

"Oooh, THAT'S the best." Ava agreed.

As the scene faded Imogen hugged and kissed her middle children while they giggled with joy. But there was another special person who needed a bit of help to say her piece.

Constance appeared on the screen again, this time with Fleur cradled against her.

"Well little one, even though you are growing far more quickly than we would like, you can't quite tell Mummy what I know you'd like to. But that's alright, I'll tell her for you. You are such an incredible mother to our daughters. You are completely selfless when it comes to their needs. You spend time with them and create worlds full of fun and adventures. You listen to them, you teach them so much. And you make them feel safe and loved every single day. And this beautiful little girl thinks that the sun shines from you don't you?"

Fleur reached up and tapped her tiny hand against her Mama's face before letting out a little giggle, something that was still very new and a sound that nobody could get enough of.

The scene cut to Imogen's five girls sitting together, Constance with Zara on her lap and Ava curled against them while Abby held Fleur so she was facing the camera.

"So, in case you haven't figured it out yet, we think you are incredible.", Abby started.

And very beautiful.", Ava added.

Constance agreed., "Both inside and out."

"Exactly." Abby nodded. "So all that's left for us to say is…."

"Happy Birthday.", the family cheered in unison before the video ended with Zara running up to plant a kiss on the camera.

As the scene faded away there was a split second of silence before the applause started.

"Well done princess." Tom was beyond proud of what his granddaughter had put together.

"Thanks, but everyone helped.", Abby blushed.

"Darling?" Constance could tell how overwhelmed Imogen was.

Imogen stood on shaking legs. "I just, wow, I don't know what to say."

"Bad luck because we demand a speech.", Stephen piped up from his seat while everyone clapped again.

It took her a moment but eventually, Imogen gathered herself enough to grant the request.

"It was a bit surreal to see forty years pass by in a fifteen-minute video. Surreal but incredible. Thank you everyone, I'm going to treasure it always." Imogen could feel herself getting emotional again but cleared her throat and carried on with what she wanted to say. "That video reminded me of something I already knew, I've had an amazing life so far. And all those kind and generous words that you said about me, I hope you know that the feelings are more than reciprocated and I am so grateful for how these relationships have evolved over the course of my life.

"There have been sad times too, there are people who aren't here that I truly wish _could_ be. But I know I need to look back and be grateful that I had them, even for a short time in some cases. And I also know that they brought so much into my life, including my beautiful, headstrong, talented and creative eldest daughter here."

She looked at David who smiled in agreement. When Abby had come to him with her idea he knew the clip of Imogen and Claire would be perfect for what she wanted. And although it had been bittersweet for all of them, he was glad that he had shared it.

Imogen carried on, "Honey, you have no idea what this means to me."

"As long as you liked it.", Abby whispered from her seat.

"Liked doesn't even come close and it reminded me of how lucky I have been and in the past seven years, I just seem to have gotten luckier. I used to dream about having a family, I just didn't know how it would happen. And I never thought that by the time I was forty I would have four beautiful children and the most amazing wife I could imagine."

"And three kitties." Zara pointed out to everyone's amusement.

"And three kitties Sweetpea, I definitely didn't picture them but I can't imagine life without them just like I can't imagine life without any of you. I love you all very much and I'm so glad that you're here for my birthday celebrations. Thank you and now, I think it's time for some cake."

"And dancing. Mama said we could practice for tomorrow's party." Ava eagerly looked to her Mummy for approval.

Imogen lifted her almost-five-year-old so she was sitting on her hip. "It wouldn't be a Drill party without dancing, would it? And I'm sure you and your sisters have some moves you want to show off."

Once the cake was eaten there was, of course, plenty of time for dancing. Also, Imogen was keen to speak to everyone and thank them for being there.

"We're all staying here tonight.", Jamie told her. "It will be a proper birthday weekend."

"And I get to spend time with everyone all together. Including this one before she leaves us all for America."

"It's only two months." Maud, who had just finished University was going to the US to work in a summer camp. "Though I'll miss everyone like mad, the kids will be so big by the time I get back."

"They will, and they'll miss you too.", Imogen agreed. "But we'll send you pictures and FaceTime as much as you want."

"And you'll be having far too much fun to miss anyone too much." Jamie, who had also built a friendship with Maud over the years had been a big help in her securing a summer job.

"I think you might be right. And it works out well with Andrew taking extra classes over the summer. We'll miss each other but now is the right time before I come back and start looking for a job." Maud's boyfriend was a medical student and very serious about his studies, although he was even more serious about his girlfriend.

"Any idea of where you'd like to work?", Imogen asked nonchalantly.

Maud bit her lip, she wanted to say Cackle's but it seemed a bit cheeky.

"Because.", Imogen continued. "Georgia is only here for another two weeks, then she's off to Australia to join her boyfriend."

She had the feeling that even if that had not been her substitute's intention all along, she would have moved on regardless. The young teacher was very nice, good with the students and tried her best but she did struggle somewhat with the magical aspect of the school. It was something Imogen could relate to, although clearly what had made things different for her was not an option for Georgia.

"Do you mean cover the end of your maternity leave?" Maud's face lit up. She knew Imogen was planning on taking leave until Fleur was at least one, even six months would be a great experience.

Imogen shrugged., "A bit longer than that. I'm looking to make some changes, I love P.E. but there are other things I think I can bring to the school. I miss teaching a language and I'd like to work with Constance a bit more on the curriculum. Everything is early stages now. Obviously, Fleur and her sisters have been our main priority over the past few months, but we will be looking for a P.E teacher come September. No pressure and I understand if you want to go in another direction, but if you're interested, have a chat to Constance and Amelia. I know they're planning on talking to you but there's nothing wrong with being proactive is there?"

Maud could hardly speak. She was so excited at the prospect of teaching at her old school, not to mention living and working alongside her friends. "Yes, I mean no there's not and yes, I will definitely speak to them. Oh, thank you." After another hug, she scurried off to Fenny and Grissy to tell them what had happened.

"I take it we'll be having a conversation with a prospective staff member soon." Constance's eyes were bright as she watched the younger women deep in excited conversation.

"I think so.", Imogen confirmed. "I'm not saying this because she's our friend but she'd be perfect."

Like her wife and Amelia, Constance had no qualms about welcoming Maud Moonshine back to Cackle's. "I know our girls will be pleased as well, especially Abby."

"Oh yes." Imogen's mind flashed back to when even before they could imagine she would become their daughter officially, Abby had paid a visit to the castle. "Maud was so kind to her. Don't get me wrong, so were Fenny and Grissy as well as Mildred Ruby and Jadu but I know Maud stands out to her most from that time."

For a moment the name Enid Nightshade passed through their minds but both chose to let the thought go. Enid was no longer a threat. As she had stated the last time they had seen her she had never looked to get her magic back, apparently she was happier without it. The last they heard she had achieved her wish to become an actress and was starring in a long-running TV show that neither could ever remember the name of.

Deciding to refocus on the festivities, Imogen turned to see Ava and Zara who were showing no sign of tiredness and living up to their promise to show off their dancing skills along with their big sister.

"It seems bedtime is out of the window tonight and tomorrow.", Constance mused.

"It's a special occasion and with any luck, they'll tire themselves out so much that they sleep late.", Imogen laughed as she pulled her wife towards her. "Though I'm guessing they won't be in their own bed tonight."

"No, Ava was clear that she wanted to spend as much of today with you as possible. However, I'm hearing rumours of a sleepover with Abby and Lily after tomorrow's party."

Imogen moved closer and lowered her voice. "Ahhh, so do you think I'm in for a repeat performance of earlier?"

They had taken full advantage of a few hours alone that morning. The memory of Constance dropping her silk robe before slowly sinking to her knees in front of her was one that Imogen knew she would be replaying in her mind for a long time to come.

"That depends, do you think you'll have the same stamina now that you're in your forties?" Constance teased.

"You've done well enough over the past few years haven't you?" Imogen smirked, leaning in for another kiss before pulling back. "I guess I should give Fleur her bedtime feed."

"Before you do….." Constance guided her wife over to join their dancing girls. "I don't believe we've had a family dance have we?"

"We can't miss out on that.", Abby grinned.

As Imogen danced with her family she cast her mind back to when she had been Abby's age. Forty had seemed so old, so impossibly far away. Now she knew that her younger self had been wrong, forty wasn't old, not based how she felt inside. It felt like the start of a new chapter, partly due to what she had discussed with Maud but also because she knew there were more milestones to be experienced as a family.

"I like this feeling.", Ava whispered as they swayed together. "It makes me feel very good when you feel good."

"That's because of everyone here but especially Mama, you and your sisters." She leant over Ava to give Abby another kiss. "Thank you for giving me one of the best evenings of my life."

"The soppiness was completely worth it. Happy birthday Mum."

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed a bit of birthday fluff. Thank you for reading/reviewing and as always, let me know if there's anything you would like to see, including any extra scenes or dabbles. (And, yes, I will definitely do Fenny and Grissy's hen!)_**

 ** _Next month, perhaps not all couples are meant to be together forever…_**


	8. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

"Hello." Imogen waved at Ava and Zara, who were busy splashing each other in the paddling pool, before joining Constance and Fleur, who were watching the activities from a well-shaded part of the garden.

'Hello Darling." Constance lifted her sunglasses and peered curiously at Imogen. "Where are they?"

"Abby's helping Lily get settled. I thought it was better to let them talk alone. I'll bring up some drinks in a little while so I can check on them then. Lily hasn't said much but it's obvious how upset she is."

"And Susan?"

"More angry than upset. Her mother's with her. I think she just needs a couple of days to get the anger out and it's good she realises it's better Lily isn't around for that. She also said that she thinks Lily needs some distractions and we know she'll get them here."

Before Constance could respond they were interrupted by a damp Ava and Zara running towards them.

"Where's Abby and Lily?", Ava asked.

"Come here love bugs, let me dry you off and we'll have a little chat."

Over glasses of lemonade, Constance and Imogen explained as best they could that Lily was upset because her Mama and Daddy wouldn't be living together anymore. In fact, her father would be moving back to live with his family in the Caribbean, for reasons that privately they would describe as running away.

"But why?" Ava wanted to know.

Imogen chose her words very carefully. How could she tell a five-year old that the marriage had broken down because Lily's mother had found her father in their bed with another woman? And apparently, she was not the first one who had caught his eye during their marriage.

"Well poppet, sometimes marriages don't work out. People start off loving each other but things change over time and they decide they shouldn't be together anymore."

Knowing exactly where their daughter's thoughts were going Constance stepped in to reassure her. "And that is very sad but we promise you, it won't happen to us."

"Are you sure?"

Constance smiled softly at her wife before answering Ava. "Absolutely positive little one. Mummy and I waited a long time to find each other and that meant we knew when we got married it was forever."

"Nothing would make me let your Mama go.", Imogen confirmed.

"Yeah, Mummy loves Mama.", Zara added. She wasn't exactly sure what everyone was talking about but this was completely clear to her.

"And I love her and the four of you very much."

Ava believed what her parents were telling her but she felt very sad for Lily, something her mothers were acutely aware of.

"Lily is going to stay this weekend and she'll stay a bit more than she already does while her mother is at work."

Susan Carter was a nurse who primarily worked weekends, something she had told Imogen she wanted to keep doing for now as it was well paid. Her own parents lived much further north and although they would help out when they could, she had been hugely relieved by Imogen's offer to take care of Lily when needed. And if there was ever a weeknight that Susan needed to work, Jamie and Sarah had also offered to step in.

"Can I see her?" Lily was very popular with the girls and Ava especially was close to her big sister's best friend.

"Tell you what, you both help me bring them up some snacks and you can say hello. But remember, she might want to spend a bit of time alone with Abby."

As it turned out Lily was more than happy to be distracted by her friend's younger sisters. She gratefully accepted the quick hug from Zara and the much longer one from Ava.

"See, you always have us." Abby joined in by wrapping her arms around the friend she'd had since they were two years old. "We love you, Lil."

"Thank you.", Lily whispered. She may have felt like her whole home life had imploded, but she was very thankful to have Abby and her family.

It was a quieter than usual Friday evening in the Drill house. Under the circumstances Constance and Imogen had put their usual date night off, something Tom and Amelia completely understood and had used the opportunity to take a weekend away for themselves.

After a dinner of salmon pasta and salad which Lily only picked at, they moved to the living room to watch TV. Before she sat down Imogen had a suggestion that she hoped would cheer their guest up a bit.

"Fancy a hold?", she asked indicating to Fleur.

"Yes please." Lily gave a genuine smile as the curious four-month-old was passed to her before being joined by Ava, who snuggled up against her side until bedtime.

"I think we'll head up as well.", Abby told her parents at the relatively early hour of 9:30. She didn't need to say anymore, they knew the two friends had a lot to talk about.

"Can't remember the last time everyone was tucked up in bed at this hour.", Imogen mused before leaning over to kiss Constance. "Maybe we should take advantage?"

Constance simply took Imogen's hand before leading her up the stairs. Then, after making sure Fleur was fast asleep, she joined her wife on the bed before moving in for another, deeper kiss.

"You know, I'd never…." Imogen murmured, pulling back to gaze into the darkened brown eyes.

"I know, I know.", Constance whispered, ghosting her fingers along Imogen's face. "And neither would I. I love you so much, too much to ever hurt you."

Imogen nodded before reaching up to help Constance remove her dress, desperate for the feeling of their bodies pressed together, groaning as her unspoken wish was granted and her lover began to pepper kisses along her jaw, down her throat and along her collarbone. They continued to touch and kiss each other for a long time, breaking the silence occasionally with requests and whispered words of desire.

"Mmmm." they moaned simultaneously as Constance slipped her fingers between Imogen's legs in a movement that was instantly mirrored.

"You feel so good, so wet, so perfect.",Imogen breathed into Constance's ear, gasping as their nipples brushed together and, wanting the feeling again, repeating the movement several times. For obvious reasons they didn't get the opportunity for these moments as often as they would like, which made the intimacy even sweeter.

Imogen's pleasure was making Constance's orgasm approach at a rapid rate but she was determined to stay focused on her partner rather than herself. She didn't have to wait long, the look on Imogen's face, as well as the clenching around her fingers, told her they were both on the edge. As they pressed their lips together they fell, at the same time catching the sounds of release between frantic kisses.

"Definitely never letting you go.", Imogen mumbled sometime later after Fleur's final night feed.

Constance smiled as warm arms tightened around her waist, allowing the soft even breath against her neck to lull her into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was just before 7 AM when they woke. Fleur may have been a good sleeper but a combination of a wet nappy and morning hunger had her wide awake and making her presence known.

"You go to Mummy little one and while she gives you your breakfast I'll make us some tea." Constance handed the freshly changed baby to her other parent before putting on her slippers and moving silently down the stairs.

To her surprise, she wasn't the first person up.

"Are you alright?"

As the teenager in front of her looked up she received her answer.

"Oh, my dear." Constance sat on the chair next to Lily and held her while she sobbed.

"I'm sorry." Lily eventually named down enough to speak. "I was okay. Abby and I talked a lot and eventually, I got some sleep but then I woke up and it all hit me again. How could he do that to us? Our family is broken and he's just running off to Jamaica, leaving my mother to pick up the pieces, it's not fair."

"No, it's not.", Constance agreed as she smoothed Lily's dark hair back. "But you know you've done nothing wrong here, neither has your mother. In fact, I think she's being very strong, you both are."

Lily gave a little smile. "She is strong. I just hate that she's been hurt. She really loved him and I thought he loved her too. Then I find out he's been cheating on her for years. I hate him."

This was a situation that unfortunately Constance could relate to. She had heard rumours of her own father's antics over the time he had been married to her mother, rumours that had been confirmed when she read her mother's diaries in later years. While it had never been a marriage built on love, Florence seemed to have been willing to give her all to being a wife and then a mother to the child she desperately wanted. Meanwhile, Duncan had carried on numerous affairs, the most notable one with the woman he had married a mere six weeks after his estranged wife's death.

To Lily's surprise, Constance did not tell her she shouldn't feel that way, that her father deserved her respect. Instead, she answered as frankly as she could.

"You've been badly hurt and you're also hurting on behalf of your mother, so how you're feeling right now is completely natural. And those feelings may change but only you can decide if he deserves your love and forgiveness."

Lily thought for a moment before speaking again. "Part of me is glad that he's going so far away, that I won't have to see him but part of me feels so angry that he gets to walk away."

"I understand that.", Constance reassured her. "Perhaps the distance will do you good but remember, you don't have to make any decisions right now. That includes deciding how you feel. And I know you have your mother but if you ever need to you can always talk to me or to Imogen."

"Of course you can." Once Fleur was finished, Imogen had carried her downstairs and from the part of the conversation she heard, understood exactly why her tea was taking so long.

"Thank you." Lily accepted Imogen's warm hug, already feeling brighter.

"You're welcome. How about we make some breakfast, maybe that will entice a certain friend of yours from her bed?", Constance suggested.

"She's not on her own.", Lily laughed. "Ava arrived at about 3 AM, the two of them were out for the count when I got up."

"That child.", Imogen sighed, though her eyes conveyed her mirth. "It's always musical beds when she's around."

Within a couple of minutes, Zara was also up and eager for her breakfast, so eager that she made it her business to go upstairs and drag her sleepy sisters out of bed so they could eat.

As Saturday's went it was pretty typical, filled with a trip to the supermarket, then the park before meeting up with Jamie, Sarah and the boys. It was only on the drive home that something seemed to change.

"Honey, you okay?" Imogen could tell something wasn't right with Abby. She had been staring at her phone for several minutes and didn't seem too pleased with whatever she was looking at.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, sorry I was miles away." Abby gave a half smile before linking her arm through Lily's. "Ready to make some pizza?"

As much as she appeared to be enjoying the pizza and pamper night with her best friend, Imogen knew her eldest daughter well enough to know that all was not right in Abby's world. She waited until they were alone to ask her again and this time Abby seemed ready to share.

"I got a text from Peter earlier. He got called up to play a rugby match and wanted me to go. When I said I couldn't he got annoyed, he said I never seem to have time for him. I told him that spending this weekend with Lily was more important and that I couldn't just drop everything to watch boring rugby, especially when I wasn't even in the village."

"What did he say to that?'

"He just replied, 'Fine". Honestly, Mum, it's not like I don't spend time with him, I do, but this weekend Lily needs me more. And I don't want her to know about this so please don't say anything. You know she'd hate to think she's causing any problems and none of this is her fault, but she won't see that."

"I won't say anything.", Imogen promised. "What are you going to do about Peter?"

"Let him stew.", Abby shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll see him at school on Monday and we'll talk then. Anyway, I'd better get back to Lil."

Imogen watched as Abby left the kitchen. She and Constance liked Peter but it was obvious to them both that his feelings for Abby ran deeper than hers did for him. It wasn't that she didn't care about him but she wasn't as caught up in being his girlfriend as he was in being her boyfriend. Her approach was one that her mothers agreed with, but in this case, it seemed almost inevitable that someone was going to get hurt.

The following day the family dropped Lily home before making their way back to the castle.

"Thank you so much." Susan still looked shattered but was clearly thrilled to have her daughter home again.

"Anytime.", Imogen told them both. "We'll see you next weekend Lily, maybe we can do some holiday planning?"

Lily had travelled to Italy with the Drills the previous summer and was very excited to have been invited to go to Portugal with them this year. Her mother had reassured her that she would be fine during the two week period. In fact, it worked out perfectly as she would be working during that time, allowing her to use her own holidays to spend with Lily.

"Call me if you need anything.", Abby Lily promise before they left.

"I will. Love you Abs."

"Love you, Lil."

The two girls hugged before Abby joined her sisters in waving goodbye to Lily and Susan as the car pulled away.

* * *

"Is that Peter?", Constance asked forty minutes later as she brought the car to a stop. Imogen had filled her in on the events of the day before and she was only half surprised to see the teenage boy waiting for Abby.

"Looks like it. I'm going to go speak to him, I'll be back for tea." Abby took a deep breath before opening the car door and walking towards where Peter was waiting.

"Hi, Abs."

"Hey. "

"Do you fancy a walk?", Peter suggested, suddenly very conscious of Abby's family being around.

"Yeah, a quick one. I need to be back for six."

They walked down the driveway towards the edge of the woods, not holding hands as they normally did and with an uneasy silence between them.

"I don't think you want to be my girlfriend do you?", Peter suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Abby stopped walking and stared at him. "Yes, I do."

"No. If you wanted to be my girlfriend you'd want to be with me more. Like yesterday at the rugby, the other boys had their girlfriends there but you were too busy."

"That's not fair.", Abby exclaimed. "My best friend needed me. Besides that, I was miles away."

After a moment Peter sighed. "Okay, maybe that wasn't the best example. But it seems like everyone else comes before me. Your sisters, Lily, your other friends, your art and clubs, even your cats. You're never around at the weekend and you have so much on during the week that I hardly get to see you."

"We spend time together in school.", Abby argued. "And the weekends I'm here."

"That might be enough for you but it's not for me.", Peter told her. "I want a girlfriend who can spend more time with me and I'm not sure you can do that."

"I feel like you're making me choose between you and everyone else in my life."

"No." Peter sighed. "I wouldn't do that, that's why I'm breaking up with you."

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry Abs, I just don't think we should be together anymore. I….."

Peter didn't get to finish whatever he wanted to say as Abby had turned on her heel and started to walk back towards the castle. He debated running after her but decided it was best to let her be. Instead, he walked back to where he had left his bike and, swallowing the lump in his throat, made his way home.

Meanwhile, Abby stomped back towards her second home, a mix of upset, anger and hurt causing hot tears to spill from her eyes. She hoped she would make it inside without anyone seeing her but luck was not on her side that day. Or perhaps it was.

"Abs?" As soon as she saw her Fenny came running over, quickly followed by Grissy. "What's the matter?"

"Peter, he, he…." Abby started before bursting into tears again.

"He what?" Fenny held her close. "What did he do?"

"He dumped me."

"Oh Abs." Grissy brushed the tears away. "Let's take you inside."

"No." Abby shook her head. "I don't want my sisters to see me upset." She knew Ava especially would be distraught to see her in this state.

"Okay.", Grissy smiled. "We'll go to our rooms, we can talk there."

After guiding Abby up the back stairs they sat her on the couch in their living area before making some tea.

"Thanks.", Abby whispered, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?", Fenny ventured.

It took a couple of false starts but eventually, Abby managed to get the story out. "I thought he was just annoyed with me, I didn't expect him to finish with me."

"Maybe he'll change his mind/" Grissy suggested, not sure what else to say.

Abby didn't respond, just stared into her mug. "No."

"Well, it's his loss.", Fenny stated emphatically. "You're an amazing girl and other boys will be queuing up to be your boyfriend."

"I'm not sure I want one." , Abby sighed. "Relationships seem far more trouble than they're worth." She was silent again until she plucked up the courage to ask her friends a question. "When you were my age you were together weren't you?"

"Yes.", Grissy told her. "We've been girlfriends since we were fourteen."

"Did you want to spend all your time together?"

"Well, it was kind of different for us.", Fenny replied. "We were here together so in a lot of ways we didn't have a choice."

"Would you have wanted a choice?", Abby pressed them.

"No.", Fenny spoke honestly on behalf of them both. "When we weren't together we missed each other terribly. We'd phone all the time and beg our parents to drive us to each other's houses so we could see each other."

Abby had known that would be the answer, and it told her something she had been trying to deny for a while. "I didn't feel like that about Peter. I missed him when I didn't see him, but no more than I missed my other friends. And nowhere near as much as I miss Lily when we don't see each other for a while."

"I see." Grissy gave her a hug. "So maybe he's not the one?"

"Maybe not."

Fenny decided to stay with the honest approach. "Abs, please don't think I'm being patronising, but what happened for me and Gris, that's not the norm. Most people have a few boyfriends or girlfriends before they meet the right person. And I know it hurts now but maybe this was the right thing for both of you."

"Perhaps.", Abby shrugged.

Their talk was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ah, Fenella, have you seen Abby? Oh…." Constance stopped speaking as she saw her daughter's blotchy face. "What's happened?"

"Can I tell you upstairs Mama, in my room so the crazies don't see me just yet?"

"Of course." Constance nodded her thanks to Fenella and Griselda before taking Abby back upstairs where, through more tears, she told her story for the second time.

She was spared having to tell it a third time as while she had a shower Constance told Imogen what had happened.

When Abby arrived downstairs, looking pale but not quite as tear stained, Ava immediately knew something was wrong. And experience meant that Abby knew the worst thing you could do with an empath was to try and hide your feeling so she was as honest as she could be with her sister.

"Peter's not my boyfriend anymore so I'm a bit sad about that."

"Oh." Ava wrapped her arms around her big sister. "I don't like when you're sad."

"None of us do poppet." Imogen joined them. "But Abby knows she has us to help her not be sad anymore."

"Of course I do.", Abby told them. "And I think a sister snuggle would really help me feel better." She blinked away a tear as she held Fleur while Ava and Zara snuggled against her, neither leaving her side for the rest of the evening.

"Love ya Absy.", Zara told her before saying goodnight. She may not have experienced other people's feelings in the same way as Ava, but she adored Abby and didn't want to see her cry.

"I love you, Zee. And my sisters are far more important than any silly boys."

"Silly, smelly boys.", Zara agreed before being lifted up by her Mummy.

"Don't be mean.", Imogen gently chastised her. "I don't know where you get some of these statements from." She didn't miss how Constance was suddenly very busy looking in the opposite direction. "And girls can be just as silly and smelly as boys you know."

"Yeah, like when Fleur does a big stinky nappy.", Zara giggled before being carried across to her bedroom, delighted to see the smile creep across Abby's face at her comment.

Fifteen minutes later Ava was reluctantly saying good night to Abby. "If you feel sad during the night you can sleep in my bed."

"Thank you Noodle." Abby hugged her again, she was tempted but it was a school night and she was worried that the emotional transference might keep her sister awake. "Love you loads."

After another kiss and a secret whisper, Ava said good night leaving Abby alone with her Mum.

"How are you feeling honey?", Imogen asked as she took Ava's place.

"Sad, angry, nervous about school tomorrow. And kind of relieved."

Imogen wasn't surprised to hear that. She hated that Abby was going through this heartbreak, but privately thought that it was better for this to happen now rather than later down the line. Although Abby was mature for her age, both she and Constance felt that she was too young for a proper boyfriend. Something she guessed that deep down, Abby agreed with.

Ten minutes later they were joined by Constance who had tucked Ava in, giving her reassurances that she, Zara and Fleur had been very good sisters that evening and that Abby would feel better soon.

"What's your plan for school?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really want to talk to him right now. We don't have many classes together but I'll still see him on the bus."

"Will I drive you?" Imogen offered.

"No, thank you but I don't want to look like I'm scared.", Abby told her. "There's plenty of people I can sit with and I'd rather get it out of the way."

"That sounds sensible.", Constance smiled. One thing Abby was not was a coward and she was proud of their daughter's ability to face things head on. "But if you change your mind or want a lift home you call us."

"I will.", Abby yawned. "I guess I'd better go to bed myself. I'm exhausted all of a sudden."

It had been an emotional few days so neither parent was surprised to hear this. They sent her off to bed with Pixie for company and a promise that they were there for her whenever she needed them.

"So, first breakup.", Imogen sighed as she sank into her wife's arms. "Did we handle it okay?"

"I think so.", Constance answered. "I got such a fright when I saw how upset she was."

"I know. God, I hate seeing her hurting like this."

"Yes, though I get the feeling Peter is hurting just as much."

Imogen nodded in agreement. "If not more. He's been crazy about her."

"Which is what's stopping me from flying over there and hexing him into next month." Constance was only half joking.

"Stop, he's a teenage boy and we knew this would happen someday. Her pride is hurting right now. that's probably the worst part. I'm sure there'll be more tears and she'll be a bit lost for a while but the fact that she feels a bit relieved says a lot."

"I agree. I hope the summer holidays will help as well. She's got the holiday to look forward to and lots of other plans that will take her mind off things. I think she'll be okay."

"So do I." Imogen gave Constance a kiss. "I just hope they manage to stay friends."

* * *

It was an awkward two and a half weeks until the end of term. As Imogen had predicted there were more tears and feelings of rejection and anger that they did everything possible to help her through. There were also moments of clarity such as when during an evening in with Fenny, Grissy and Lily, Abby shared that it felt nice to be able to fancy other boys without feeling guilty. She refused to name names but the blush on her face when a couple were mentioned gave the game away.

During that time Peter and Abby didn't exactly avoid each other but they also made no effort to speak, that was until the last day of term when they got off the bus in the village.

"Can we talk?"

Peter looked surprised but agreed to Abby's request.

They made their way to the wall outside Cosies where they sat in silence for a moment until Abby spoke.

"I understand why you did what you did, though it really hurt. You want a girlfriend and I, well, I don't want to be tied to anyone just yet."

"Oh." Peter watched any hope he had that Abby was going to ask to get back together float away.

"But I don't want to lose your friendship." Abby pointed towards the village school. "When I started there, you were the first friend I made. When I was bullied by Jonathan you were the one who stood up for me. You've been there for so many special parts of my life and I do love you."

"As a friend.", Peter whispered

"Yes, as a friend. As my best boy-friend. " Abby allowed the tears to fall freely down her face. "And I'm sorry that I made you feel second best."

"I'm sorry I hurt you.", Peter murmured.

"So can we still be friends?"

Peter really did want to. "It might take me a while to see you as just my friend but I'd like us to be."

"Okay.", Abby nodded. "Well, I won't be around too much over the summer, we're going home to Chichester tonight and I think we'll stay there until we go on holiday."

"I'll be away at rugby camp for most of August but maybe we can text?", Peter suggested shyly. "As friends."

"You know my number." Abby smiled at him before standing up. "I'd better go and finish packing my stuff. Mama will go mental if I keep sending her back on her broomstick to pick up bits I've forgotten."

"Can't have that." Peter also stood before asking a question. "Would it be weird if I hugged you?"

"I don't think so.", Abby responded. "And I'd really like if you did."

They hugged for a long moment before saying goodbye. They both knew they wouldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend again but were hopeful the friendship that had started when they were eight would get back on track.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay about things?", Lily asked Abby during their nightly FaceTime call that evening. She was busy packing for a trip she and her mother were making to London the next day but nothing was going to stop her talking to her friend.

"I will be. How about you?"

"Getting there."

Lily had said goodbye to her father the previous week and had told him that although she did love him, she needed time to get over what had happened. To her relief he hadn't pushed her, simply said he loved her, even though he understood why she may question that. He also said he would be at the end of the phone whenever she needed him.

Abby was enormously proud of her friend. She knew that Lily's natural shyness and gentle nature made it hard for her to confront situations for fear she would hurt someone's feelings, even someone who had hurt hers.

"Well, we have a whole summer of fun ahead of us both. Speaking of fun, look at this." Abby sniggered while turning the camera so Lily could see Ava and Zara enthusiastically playing with the baby gym that Fleur was completely ignoring.

"I think we're going to have a great time Abs."

"Oh I know we are, aren't we crazies?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you think?", Constance asked Imogen as they observed the goings-on in the living room. While neither of them had been teaching since Fleur's birth they were both very much looking forward to a break from packed lunches and school and nursery runs.

"I think the kids are right. We're all going to have a wonderful summer with some very special people and I intend on making the most of it."

"As do I." Constance smiled. "As Abby would say, bring on the craziness."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed- reviews gratefully appreciated ;) August will involve a glimpse into the life of the Drills (and friends) on holiday.**

 **As always, prompts welcome.**

 **PS. Chichester has always been my personal headcanon for where the Drills live when away from the castle :) No idea why, it just seemed to work.**


	9. A Mummy and Mama Holi-Day

"Are we having a Mama or a Mummy day today?"

Constance looked at Ava with an amused expression on her face. "What's the difference?"

'Well.", Ava grinned as she lay against the soft pillows on her parent's bed. "On Mama days we read books, play in the pool and go for walks. On Mummy days we do a lot more walking and exploring."

"Ahhh. In that case, today is a bit of both. Is that alright with you?"

Ava nodded before addressing the other person in the bed. "I told you Fleur, holidays are great."

Fleur kept her big eyes locked on one of her favourite people, prompting Ava to ask another question.

"Mama, what colour are Fleur's eyes?"

It was a question Constance and Imogen had also been pondering but it looked like they had an answer.

"We think she's going to have hazel eyes, my dear, a mix of green and brown."

"Hazel?" Ava pondered the new word for a moment. "That's a very pretty colour Fleur."

"Ahhhhh. Ahhhhh." The baby babbled with happiness from where she was sitting up with a little support from her Mama.

At five months her personality was really starting to develop. Mellow was generally the word most often used to describe her, something that drew obvious comparisons to Ava, though she shared the same shyness that Zara sometimes displayed. While those close to her agreed, they could also see her other emerging traits. She responded well to sound, movement and visual stimulation and adored story and music time as well as walks outside and trips in the car.

She may not have been squirmy like Ava had been, or as over-active as Zara who could never sit still, but she still loved play-time, especially with her sisters. And if they weren't around, she was more than capable of entertaining herself by making, what her grandfather was adamant, were singing noises at every opportunity.

Her eldest sister had a slightly different take on the sounds that she shared once everyone was up.

"Power Drill is at it again." Abby, along with Lily was keeping an eye on the younger children while Constance and Sarah made breakfast.

Lily elbowed her friend playfully. "Her sounds are so cute."

There was no argument from Abby, but as far as she was concerned everything Fleur did was amazing.

"Here they come." From the kitchen, Sarah pointed to a sweaty Imogen and Jamie being accosted by an indignant Zara

"You went for runs without me."

Imogen swooped down to gather the pouting three-year-old into her arms. "Only a little one Sweetpea and we didn't want to wake you."

"But we came back to do the last bit with you.", Jamie told her while winking at Imogen. They might have just done ten miles in the already hot air but he figured a few laps around the garden was worth it to get Zara smiling again.

They may have slightly overestimated Zara's energy level but several laps later she appeared satisfied with her morning exercise.

"Did Fleur see me run Mama?"

"She did little one.", Constance smiled down at the shining face. "So did I. You must be very hungry now so why don't you go and have a shower with Mummy and when you're finished breakfast will be waiting for you.

While Zara ran off in the direction of the bathroom Imogen gave her wife an admiring glance. "You look very pretty today."

"Thank you.", Constance responded before swatting away the arms that were about to loop around her waist. "After you've showered. Right now you are far too wet and sticky."

"Funny, that's not normally something you complain about.", Imogen quipped before making her way towards the bathroom, leaving a flushed Constance and sniggering Jamie and Sarah behind.

Once showers and breakfast were done it was time for the two families to go their separate ways for a few hours. Although they loved holidaying together, years of friendship meant there was no obligation to spend every moment with each other.

"Where exactly are we going?", Abby asked as her Mum drove their hire car in the opposite direction to Jamie and Sarah's.

"We thought we'd drive to the next town honey. I read there's a nice marina with some pretty shops. We can spend a few hours there, go for lunch and then come back and have a lazy afternoon. Sound okay?"

"Yes.", the occupants of the back seats of the people carrier cheered.

They passed the short journey by chatting and admiring the Portuguese coastline.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Lily enthused as she stepped out of the car. "Look at all the boats."

"It is beautiful.", Imogen agreed.

They had chosen Portugal as it was a short plane journey for Fleur. Although they adored Italy, Imogen was keen that her wife and children got a taste of other cultures also. Plus, she was pretty sure they could swing a trip to their favourite place later in the year.

Once Fleur was in her pram, sitting up so she could see as much as possible, they made their way along the waterfront, pausing occasionally to point out an interesting landmark or a pretty building.

"Hey Noodle.", Abby called back to her sister. "Look at that one."

"Oooooh.", Ava gasped as she took in the large pink house. "I like that a lot."

"Maybe you'll live in a house like that one day." Imogen squeezed her daughter's hand as they walked past.

For the rest of their stroll, Ava's mind was filled with images of living in a big pink house filled with toys and books as well as all her family and friends. It was only when they stopped at a row of shops that her mind snapped back to reality.

"Will we go in here?" Constance indicated towards a handmade furniture shop.

While Imogen nodded enthusiastically, Abby and Lily exchanged a look.

"Can we look in the one next door/" Abby pointed towards a bright window display containing clothes and cosmetics as well as some toys and stationery.

"Please?" Ava looked up with wide eyes, clearly keen to join them.

This time it was Constance and Imogen who shared a glance. They knew Abby and Lily could be trusted and they would only be next door after all.

"Yes, but be careful."

Giddy with excitement, Abby passed Fleur's pram to her Mama before taking Ava's hand and following Lily into the shop.

Meanwhile, Zara had seen something that interested her greatly. "Look, kitties."

The furniture shop owner laughed as the blonde haired little girl made her way over to the two cats who were laying in the sun. "Do you like cats?", she asked in accented English.

"Yes. I have lots of cats."

Constance moved next to Zara who was staring at the sleepy animals. "Careful little one, remember these cats don't know you."

"Oh, don't worry, they're very friendly.", the woman behind the counter told them. "She can pet them if she likes."

As Zara gently stroked her new friends, Imogen wandered towards the counter. "This is a beautiful shop. Is it yours?"

"It is, I've run it with my husband for the past thirty years. Are you here on holiday?"

"Yes.", Constance answered while also petting one of the cats, Zara wasn't the only one missing her animals. Eventually, she managed to tear herself away and join Imogen in admiring the beautifully made items.

"Look at this Sweetheart, it would be perfect in the living room and it's so much nicer than the others we saw."

Constance couldn't have agreed more, like Imogen she thought the walnut sideboard would be perfect for their home. Also, it was much more reasonably priced than others they had looked at.

"We're here for another twelve days. How long will delivery take?", Imogen asked the shop owner who had settled down next to Zara.

"My husband can get it to you in two days if that suits. But how will you get it back to England?"

"That would be perfect, and we have someone who can get it back for us." Constance smiled at the thought of the magically shrunken cabinet being packed along with children's toys, ready to be returned to full size once they got home.

"Thank you for your purchase, I hope you enjoy it." The shop owner smiled as the transaction was completed. "And Zara, this is a present to your cats from mine."

"Wow." Zara's mouth dropped open at the wooden cat toy in her hand. "Thank you."

"That's very kind of you." Any act of kindness towards her family was always enough to endear someone to Constance, and this woman had certainly done that.

They said their goodbyes and while Constance sat on a nearby bench with Fleur, Imogen and Zara went to find the others

"Absy look, the kitties gave me a toy for Minnie an' Pixie an' Morgana. Will they like it?"

"They'll love it, Zee."

Imogen took note of the bags in the girls' hands. "Looks like you did well. Fancy showing us what you got over lunch?"

"Definitely.", Abby beamed back. "We're starved."

They had many choices but decided on a well-shaded restaurant that served a variety of local food. Once they had ordered it was time to show off the purchases.

"Oh, I like that.", Imogen exclaimed as she admired a top Lily had bought for her mother. "I think I'll pick one up for myself after we've eaten."

Lily offered to go back with her while Constance and Abby took the younger girls to pick up some supplies for dinner.

"Come on, let's wait for them down by the boats.", Imogen suggested once they were finished. "That way we'll get a few minutes of peace and quiet."

"You wouldn't change a thing.", Lily laughed.

"No.", Imogen smiled back. "I wouldn't."

They sat in easy silence for a couple of minutes before the question that had floated in Lily's mind for some time finally came out.

"When did you know you didn't like boys? Oh, I'm sorry, that's too personal."

Imogen turned her head, lifting her sunglasses to look at Lily. "It's not too personal. I was around twelve when I started to realise but I was thirteen when I told someone, Jamie to be precise."

"Oh."

There was silence again but this time it was broken by Imogen. "Lily, you know you can talk to me."

Lily nodded but kept her gaze averted.

"Do you think you like girls?"

"I know so.", Lily whispered. "Though I like some boys too."

"That's okay.", Imogen smiled kindly. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Abby's known for a while. She suggested that I talk to you but I wanted to think it through. And there's been so much going on with my parents that I kind of let it go."

Knowing her daughter as she did, Imogen knew there was no way Abby would have broken a confidence unless someone was in trouble. She was proud of both girls, Abby for her discretion and Lily for the fact that she could open up.

"I understand. And I know how you're feeling now. It's normal to feel confused or unsure but remember, you have people who love you and who you can talk to. Including your mother when you're ready."

"Will you tell her?"

"No, that's not my place. But I've known Susan for a long time and I know how open-minded and accepting she is, so if you did want to tell her, I'm pretty sure she'll understand."

Imogen thought back to when Abby and Lily had started nursery. It wasn't something she dwelled on too much but she knew there had been talk among the other parents. Firstly, about how she wasn't Abby's real mother, then when someone had found out that she was gay there had been some pointed comments. Susan had never once gotten involved and had always been a supportive ally to Imogen.

"I think so too.", Lily agreed. "I'm just going to tell her for now, she won't tell my Dad because they're still not speaking. And really, I don't feel ready to open up to him about this just yet. We've got enough to work through."

"You don't need to decide anything now, but like we've said to you before, Constance and I are here for you. Or, if you wanted someone a bit younger to talk to there's always Fenny and Grissy."

"Thank you." Lily gave Imogen a quick hug. "I'll remember that."

From a short distance away Abby saw the embrace and hoped her friend had listened to her advice and opened up to someone else about her feelings. It didn't make an ounce of difference to Abby whether Lily was gay, straight or bisexual, she loved her unconditionally. But she did care that she was carrying this burden, hopefully, one that could now start to lessen. She was dying to find out what they had talked about but knew they had to wait until they got home to do so.

"Come on my sleepy girls, let's get you into bed for a while." A little later Constance was lifting Ava out of the car while Imogen took Zara and Abby looked after Fleur.

"Not tired.", Zara mumbled into her Mummy's shoulder.

"Of course not." Imogen smiled before placing her next to a fast asleep Ava on the double bed they were sharing. "Sleep well love bugs."

Meanwhile, Abby and Lily had taken themselves off to the room they were sharing leaving Constance and Imogen alone with a dozing Fleur.

"Shall we Darling?"

"I thought you'd never ask.", Imogen laughed before stripping off and settling next to her wife under the cool sheets for a much-needed nap.

They woke almost two hours later feeling much more energetic.

"Who fancies a swim?" Imogen didn't have to ask, as soon as Ava and Zara had woken up they had been ready with their swim suits.

"Fleur too?" Zara asked.

"Oh yes, Fleur will be joining us." Although she had only recently been introduced to swimming, Constance was thrilled that like her older sisters, Fleur appeared to be a real water baby.

Unfortunately, Jamie and Sarah weren't having as much luck.

"What's wrong with Fionn?" Ava didn't like that her little friend was crying so much.

"He's not that keen on water today." Jamie was trying to hide his frustration at his son's aversion to the pool. Cillian was a different story, he was happy enough to splash away whenever they brought him swimming. But for his brother, if he wasn't in the mood it wasn't happening. And today his mood meant he did not want to swim.

"But swimming is lots of fun, especially when it's very hot. Sometimes I just like putting my feet in the water. Maybe he'll like that?"

Jamie didn't have the heart to tell her they had already tried. Instead, he sat on the edge of the pool while Ava settled next to him and reached for Fionn's hand.

"Your Daddy is going to put your toes in the water while I hold your hand. I promise you'll like it."

To Jamie's absolute amazement, rather than tensing up and screaming as he had before, his little boy only flinched slightly as his feet touched the water. It took a moment but the uncertain look on his face turned to a big smile as he started to kick his legs.

"See, I told you he'd like it.", Ava giggled as she hopped off the ledge into the water. "I'm going for a swim now Fionn, but we'll play again in a minute." She was still grinning as she swam towards her waiting mothers and sisters.

"Think we'll be okay for the rest of the trip?", Sarah asked her partner while helping Cillian float.

"As long as we keep Ava nearby we might be." Jamie laughed, still not quite able to believe a five-year-old had managed what he couldn't and calmed his son down. "And from now on we're never going to the local pool without her."

For the next thirty minutes, all that could be heard was the sound of laughter and splashing as everyone enjoyed the water.

"This is so nice.", Lily sighed as she guided Fleur along in her floater. While everyone else had napped, she and Abby had done some serious talking. She was feeling much lighter having opened up to Imogen, so much so that she felt able to open up to her own mother when they got home.

"Yeah, it's…. Oh God." Abby rolled her eyes as she watched what was happening with her parents.

"Hey." Imogen squealed as Constance sneaked up from behind and lifted her out of the water, much to Ava's delight.

"I couldn't resist Darling." Constance leaned down to give her wife a kiss on the lips. A kiss that was quickly interrupted by somebody splashing them.

"Soppy, soppy.", Zara giggled.

"We don't care.", Imogen retorted before going in for another kiss.

"They're so embarrassing sometimes.", Abby cringed.

"I think it's sweet." Lily was used to seeing Constance and Imogen together and they definitely gave her the reassurance she needed two women could have a very happy life together.

"Yeah, but don't tell them I said that though."

There was, however, something that Abby did want to say to her Mum and she took the chance while they were making some salad. "Thanks for talking to Lily earlier."

"She told you then?"

"Yeah, I had suggested ages ago that she talk to you but it took her 'til today to get her nerve up. I'm glad she did though and she said you gave her some great advice. I knew you would."

Imogen beamed as Abby wrapped her arms around her waist and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Am I interrupting something?"

An unsure Constance stood in the doorway. She had come to help but the last thing she wanted was to intrude on a private conversation.

"Nope." Abby shook her head before addressing Imogen again. "Lily said you can tell Mama by the way. I'll set the table."

"Tell me what?", Constance asked as she took over from their daughter.

"While we were waiting for you earlier Lily opened up to me a bit about how she was feeling about boys. And girls."

"Ah."

"Ah indeed." Imogen knew it had been different for her, she like Lily had needed to come to terms with her sexuality. Although Constance had faced her own struggles, by her own admission the acceptance of bi and homosexuality in the magical world meant that it had always felt normal for her to like girls rather than boys.

"Were you able to give her some advice?"

"A little." Imogen shrugged. "The main bit being to talk to Susan and I'm glad to hear that's what she's going to do. That's my biggest regret, keeping the fact that I was gay from my parents for so long. I wasted so much time worrying about it. I'd hate to think of anyone else, especially someone like Lily, going through the same thing."

"Sounds like some very good advice."

"Hopefully. Anyway, let's get this food on the table. We've got a lot of hungry people to feed.

Dinner was a loud, lively affair with lots of conversation about what they had done during the day. Imogen had picked up a brochure from the furniture shop and, as expected, Jamie and Sarah were equally taken with the craftsmanship and planning on paying a visit themselves. Especially since they also had access to a convenient means of getting their purchases home.

"If anyone looks in the bags they'll think the children have very intricate toys.", Imogen laughed. "So tell us more about what the four of you got up to."

"We found some lovely little villages,", Sarah told them. "Lot's of history and artisan works." She looked eagerly at Constance, Abby and Lily. "There's a mill about fifteen miles away, they have a shop attached where you can buy yarn and other craft bits. And they run a craft fair every Friday. I thought we could pay a visit tomorrow?"

Lily, like Abby, was very artistic though her passion lay in pottery and jewellery making and the prospect of seeing some local items was very appealing.

"And while they're doing that we can check out the playground we passed earlier.", Jamie suggested to Imogen, an idea that caused much excitement from Ava and Zara.

"Well, I guess we can go, but only if certain little girls get plenty of sleep." Imogen wasn't opposed to using bribery, especially when it came to getting Zara to bed at a reasonable time.

Her plan worked and after another shower and story time, Zara and Ava were almost ready for bed.

"Night Fleur. I love you." Ava leaned in to give her sister a hug. She loved how Fleur nuzzled against her in what her Mama had said was her version of a cuddle. "We're going to have lots more fun tomorrow."

Zara was eager to get her own snuggle. "You can watch me swing and help me look for kitties. Loves you."

Clearly as exhausted from her busy day as her sisters Fleur was out for the count after her 9 PM feed leaving her Mummy free to enjoy the warm evening air. She picked up the portable monitor and a bag from the kitchen and made her way to join Constance who was alone on the patio.

"Abby and Lily are watching a film. And as for Jamie and Sarah." , Constance smirked while placing her book on the table. "I believe they are taking advantage of their own sleeping babies to have some time together."

"Ahhh.", Imogen grinned as she reached for Constance's hand. "That sounds pretty sensible and it's giving me an idea."

"Where are we going?"

"Not far." She stopped at the large hammock at the bottom of the garden. "I thought we could be romantic and lay here together."

Constance hesitated slightly but the hopeful look on Imogen's face stopped her from refusing. She did, however, draw the line at trying to clamber into the piece of fabric.

"That's cheating.", Imogen snickered as she found herself magically lying against her wife's chest.

"You say cheating, I say avoiding an embarrassing fall."

"Well, I guess all that matters is that we're here." Imogen stopped laughing as she pressed her lips against Constance's. "And look." She opened the paper bag she had brought with her to show off her loot. Custard tarts were Constance's favourite treat and she was extremely keen on the local pasteis de nada, as was Imogen. "What the kids don't know won't hurt them."

"Thank you, Darling." Constance closed her eyes and savoured the first bite of her cake.

"We're officially those parents that hide food from their children now you know.", Imogen sighed. "I remember getting so annoyed when mine did that."

"We are. But only some things", Constance laughed. "And they're never short of food. Though the number of times Abby has said she's starving lately probably has people wondering."

"That's teenagers for you, especially ones like Abby that are always on the go."

When the cakes were finished they lay together in the hammock, looking up at the clear night sky and turning to each other occasionally to kiss or whisper some special words.

"Hey.", Imogen squealed for the second time that evening as she felt fingers graze along the cleft of her backside.

"Funny, that's not normally something you complain about.", Constance deadpanned, using her wife's earlier words against her.

"You caught me by surprise, that's all. By all means, feel free to carry on."

Neither of them had any intention of having sex in the hammock, they were just content to kiss, laugh and lightly touch each other in relative privacy.

"It'll be strange when we go back.", Imogen mused. "Fleur will be going into her own room and Zara's already moved to the upper floor in the house. You'll be back at work and I won't be teaching at the start of a school year for the first time in over fifteen years."

Constance tightened her hold on Imogen as she whispered reassurances in her ear. "Fleur will only be next door, and if she's anything like her sisters, we'll still see plenty of her. As for Zara, she's getting on very well upstairs with Ava. And yes, I'll be working but I'll be with you and Fleur as much as I can, including keeping Wednesdays free for playgroup. And you know I'll support you with your own plans to develop a language curriculum for next year."

"I know." Imogen knew taking extended leave had been the right decision. As she had already said it was time for a bit of a career change but more importantly, she wanted to take the time to be with their last baby as well as their other children.

"So while there will be changes we'll handle them together won't we?"

"We will.", Imogen promised with another, deeper kiss. "Ready for bed?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew you bought me that cake for a reason," Constance smirked.

"Oh baby, I know far better ways to get you into bed. Like…."

Whatever Imogen whispered in her wife's ear was enough to get them out of the hammock and at their bedroom door in seconds.

"Mmmm, Sweetheart I…."

"Ahem.", Constance nodded towards the bed.

"Mummy, Mama there you are." Ava was propped against their pillows again with her doll on one side and a teddy on the other. "I woke up to do my pee-pee's and couldn't get back to sleep. Can I sleep here?"

"Me too." Zara ran in-between them before diving on the bed.

At the same time, perhaps thinking the noise meant it was morning, Fleur started humming happily to herself in her cot.

"Mum.", Abby stuck her head around the doorway. "Lil and I are hungry again so I'm going to make us a sandwich, is that okay?"

"Of course it is honey.", Imogen sighed before catching Constance's eye, seeing exactly how she felt reflected back at her. "Looks like some things definitely aren't going to change are they, Sweetheart?"

"No Darling. Or at least not for quite some time."

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. Next month, it's back to school with some new activities in the mix. And I'm painfully aware I've been overlooking Davina but this will be rectified :)**


	10. Special Clubs For Special Kids

"Right, we'll see you on Saturday morning so. 10 AM?" Imogen made a note on her planner. "Thank you." As she ended the call she couldn't miss the two eager faces peering up at her. "Hope you have your dancing shoes ready."

"Thank you, Mummy." Ava threw her arms around her mother and gave her a big hug. "And Zara too?"

"Yes, both of you are starting classes on Saturday morning."

"I thought you said they had to be four?", Fenny asked over her coffee cup.

"Zee impressed them so much at the open day they said they'd relax the rules a bit,", Abby told her. "She walked in and just started dancing didn't you?"

"Yeah,", Zara confirmed. "I love dancing- watch me!"

Zara's moves were interrupted by Amelia who entered the room with Fleur in her pushchair. "Oh, Zara, that's very good. Are you ready for our walk?"

"I am." Ava ran to stand next to her Granny. "Look I have my magic bag." She waved the pink cotton bag she brought along on ingredient walks. Nobody could remember where it had come from but it served its purpose well. "Mama, do you want us to get you any 'gredients?"

"Actually.", Constance mused for a few seconds. "I do need some clover, do you remember what that is?"

Ava nodded. "It's the green one that's at the top of the woods. Granny, can we go there?"

"Of course we can my dear, I need some clover myself. Shall we?" She guided the girls towards the door. "We may stop off to see Kathleen on the way back."

"Not too many treats.", Imogen warned, knowing it was pointless. "See you in a few hours."

With her sisters gone it was time for Abby to bring up something that had been on her mind since that morning. "Have you noticed Davina is acting kinda strangely?"

"Actually, now you mention it, Grissy said the same thing to me earlier. Said she seemed a bit off, didn't want to talk which we all know is not like her."

That stacked up with what Abby had experienced. "Yeah, I called down this morning and it was like she wanted to get rid of me. She seemed closed off and not in a good mood. I tried to ask her about it but she brushed me off." Then Abby voiced the fear that was going around in her head. "You don't think she's sick do you?"

Imogen reached out to squeeze her eldest's arm. It was hard for her to answer as since they had returned to the castle two days before, they had hardly seen Davina, which in itself was telling. "I'm sure she's fine honey but we can have a word with her to make sure, okay?"

Both would have been happy to approach Miss Bat but it was Constance who had the first opportunity.

"Ah Davina.", she greeted as she entered the staffroom, seeing the chanting teacher sitting alone, staring out the window. "I wondered if I might have a word?"

"What have I done?", Davina muttered.

Constance blinked before slowly sitting down and trying to catch the other woman's eye. "Nothing. Davina, I won't beat around the bush, Abby mentioned that she's worried about you. She said you didn't quite seem yourself. And from what I'm seeing now I understand what she meant. What's wrong?"

Davina looked up for a brief second before averting her gaze again. "I'm fine."

After waiting for a beat Constance spoke again. "If you say you're fine then I'll accept that. But I hope you know that if you were ever feeling not so fine, you have people who care about you and want to help you."

She had started to rise from the seat when she heard a whisper. "It's just…"

"Just?"

"I feel old." Davina blurted out. "Old and useless." She looked up again as she felt Constance move her chair closer. "I'm just a silly old woman aren't I?"

"Silly? Well, maybe sometimes." Constance smiled softly, trying to lighten the mood, "But then, as I've learned, we can all be a little silly. But old? Davina, you've never been one to focus on age, where has this come from?"

For a moment Davina pondered her answer before deciding to be as honest as she could be. "It's seeing the younger teachers, Fenny, Grissy, Gaby and now Maud. They have their whole lives ahead of them. They're at the beginning of their careers and they have so many plans and I feel stuck in a rut. And Maud is an excellent chanter, with her here now you probably don't even need me." She paused to dab her eyes with a handkerchief before carrying on. "Oh, I know I have Elizabeth and I'd be lost without her but I don't know what to do with myself."

Constance had learned a lot from Imogen over the years and rather than jumping in straight away, she waited until she was sure Davina had gotten everything out of her system before replying.

"We will always need you here. Yes, Maud is a good chanter and I'm happy we have someone who can cover for you if necessary, but not to replace you. In fact, she and the other young teachers benefit hugely from your experience. And you have a lot more people than Elizabeth who care about you. You have a huge family, an abundance of friends and I have four daughters who think you're rather wonderful." She was pleased to see Davina smile at the mention of her youngest friends.

"As for being stuck in a rut, I can understand that. So can Imogen, that's why she's looking to make some changes in her own career. Maybe that's something to consider?"

Davina had thought the same, had discussed it with Elizabeth over the summer, but it always came back to one thing. "I still love chanting. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the other aspects of magic, but more as hobbies. Besides, I think we have those well and truly covered already don't we?"

Constance couldn't disagree with that. Between herself, Gabrielle, Griselda, and Amelia the magical curriculum was covered. "Still, I'm sure there's something that could challenge you."

Davina shrugged again, though not as petulantly this time. "Perhaps. Though I feel better for having spoken about it. I am sorry that I was short with Abby earlier. I should go find her and apologise, do you know where she is?"

"She's in her art room and I know she's keen to spend time with you."

Davina paused before leaving the room. "Thank you, Constance. You know, you're a very good listener."

"You're welcome Davina, and I promise, this feeling will pass."

The door closed leaving Constance sat alone in the staffroom. As she pondered the conversation she found herself browsing through the various leaflets she and Imogen had acquired advertising various children's clubs, both in the village and near their house.

She was amazed by the variety of choices. As well as dance class there was Cubs, which Ava was very interested in, music groups, gymnastics, numerous sports, and art as well as baby groups. She certainly never had anything like these in her own youth and she was very in favour of the children socialising and making new friends. It just seemed that something was missing.

"There's a lot isn't there?" Imogen sighed as she entered the room. "So far we have dance class on Saturday and if Ava enjoys Cubs after the open day she'll have that on a Tuesday before Abby has Scouts that evening. Then Abby has basketball on Thursday and her teacher asked her to help with the language club which is right before, so that's convenient.

"Then for Zara, it's music group on Wednesday morning which luckily works well with Fleur's baby group. We can manage that. Dad and Amelia will help with the after-school activities too so we should have everything covered. And of course, we'll have swimming and our home activities like yoga as well." She looked towards Constance who seemed to be miles away. "Sweetheart, are you listening?"

While she had been listening, Constance had been suddenly struck by inspiration. "Hmm. Oh, I'm sorry Darling, I am, it's... Well, I've had a bit of an idea, but I need to get some opinions before I start to do anything about it."

Twenty minutes later she had a quickly formed focus group around her.

"It's a great idea, I would have loved something like that when I was their age." Grissy enthused.

Gabby nodded in agreement. "Me too, I mean I was lucky, I had older sisters so I picked up things from them. But I didn't really learn anything proper about magic until my powers came in and I went to secondary school."

Maud had a slightly different story. "I didn't have any sisters so I learned what I could from my parents. The thing was they were working as well so when I was young, magic wasn't always something I even thought about unless there was a special occasion."

As she listened to the stories around the table, Imogen was again struck by how little exposure very young witches seemed to have to the world they had been born into. Her own children were different, they were exposed to it all the time when at the castle. And in the same way she taught them Italian, Constance, Amelia, and the other witches taught them about their craft without Ava, Zara and soon Fleur even realising they were learning.

"And you mean there are no groups or clubs for witch-children?" Although she had never considered it, Imogen was shocked that Constance's idea wasn't already out there in some form or other.

"No,", Fenny confirmed. "You get invited to a meeting when you get your powers but there's nothing official. I agree with the others, this would be fantastic and you'd get lots of interest. And I know I don't have my powers anymore but I'd love to be involved somehow. "

Constance looked up from the notes she had been making. She had invited the other staff members to the impromptu meeting but had left Davina with Abby until she was sure it wasn't a completely ridiculous idea. "Thank you for your insights and the offers of help, if this goes ahead I'll need you." She turned to Fenny with a glint in her eye. "All of you. But there is one person who I'm especially hoping will have a big part to play in this. Elizabeth, what do you think?"

Elizabeth was way ahead of the principal. "I think she would love to take part."

"Excellent. Now, before we go any further I would like to speak to Amelia and also to the other members of the Cauldronite board. There's nothing to stop us going ahead without them but their official backing will certainly help. As would some funding. So for now, if we could keep this between us?"

"Of course.", Everyone agreed, including Elizabeth. She knew Davina would jump at this opportunity but the last thing she wanted was to get her wife's hopes up.

It took until the following morning, but the smile on Constance's face as she entered their living room told Imogen it was good news.

"Well?"

"Well." Constance bent down and lifted a babbling Fleur out of her swing and kissed her smiling face. "They're happy to support us and there is some funding available. They also said they would imagine there are more witches who may like to be involved. I've agreed to present to the other members on Thursday."

"So do you need to create a full proposal?" Imogen enquired. She wasn't surprised that the idea had been accepted. Constance was held in high esteem by many in the witching world and had made many suggestions that helped modernise witchcraft while maintaining traditions and standards.

"Already done Darling." Constance shrugged before lifting Fleur high in the air, something their baby loved. "That's what I was doing last night after you'd gone to bed. It didn't take long. What we're looking to do is straightforward, set up a club for young witches. I've already started jotting down activities and ideas for what could be covered in the groups. We'll also have to divide them by age. I'm thinking a junior group starting at age three. Then a middle group starting at six and a senior group going up to age twelve.

"We're in a good location and we have space in the castle. I'm also going to prepare a charter that other witches who would like to run in their areas can follow."

"What about vetting?" Imogen hated putting a dampener on things but had to be practical.

"I already had that thought, the Cauldronites will look after that. Anyone running a group will have to be registered with them and will be vetted as part of the process."

"Okay, one more question. Do you think three is a little young?"

Having already been expecting the question, Constance had an answer. "Perhaps, but it's a minimum age and I think that's down to the parents to decide. And you and I both know we have a three-year-old who is fascinated by magic. She would be so upset if Ava could join a group and she couldn't."

By this point, Imogen had wandered over to join her wife and their youngest daughter. "So there's an element of tantrum prevention in this? You know something kitten? Your Mama is very clever."

Constance accepted Imogen's kiss before answering, "Thank you. And yes, perhaps some prevention but I truly believe she will get something from this, as will Ava. But if they don't enjoy it I won't force them into going. And if you think it's too much…"

"It won't be, as long as we get at least one weeknight family evening and Friday stays date night, I'm happy,", Imogen told her. "And I have a feeling they'll love it. Okay. so you're presenting on Thursday. When are you planning on asking Davina to be involved and what exactly do you see her role being?"

"You want me to what?"

It was the following morning and Davina wasn't quite sure she was fully awake yet.

Constance carried on pouring the tea she had prepared for their visitors.

"I would like you to be a part of this project, how much of a part is up to you. I was thinking you may like to run a group but I don't want to pressure you. I also know you have some wonderful ideas for activities to do with children. Ava and Zara are still raving about that play you made up and had them act in."

"Willow the Witch's Familiar.", Davina threw in. "That was just something I came up with when it was raining and we couldn't go outside."

"Yes, but they learned from it as well. You managed to get the Witches Code in there and they both took it very seriously. It's things like that I'm hoping we can do with the children."

Davina was up from her seat and fluttering around the room with excitement. "We could do nature walks, and chants and fables and oh, some simple potions. Oooh, maybe some animal care- we could get Stephen to do a talk?"

Elizabeth and Imogen shared a glance of delight at their partners' extreme enthusiasm.

"So I take it you're interested?", Elizabeth enquired once Davina finally paused for breath.

"I most definitely am."

"Excellent." Constance took a sip of her tea. "In that case, you can help me finalise our proposal and present with me at the Cauldronite meeting."

"Our?" Davina was shocked at the wording.

"Our. I would be foolish to think I could do this myself. And while I am grateful to everyone who has offered help, I need someone to partner with, someone I can rely on."

Davina could not remember the last time she had been so energised at the prospect of doing something new. She had no intention of letting Constance down. "I will be very happy to be your partner Constance. In the project that is, not anything else. Because well, we're both married."

"Thanks for clearing that up Davina." Imogen rolled her eyes, seeing Elizabeth doing the same. "We were getting worried for a second."

Even Imogen's sarcasm wasn't enough to dampen Davina's good spirits. Over the next couple of days, she threw herself into preparing herself for the meeting. It was as though the suggestion had opened a floodgate and the ideas were flowing. She spent hours consulting with the witches she worked with as well as her many sisters, nieces, and great-nieces. The hard work was worth it as they spoke to other members after their presentation.

"My granddaughter will love it."

"Such a marvellous idea, I'd love to be involved."

Constance was overwhelmed with the positive responses coming from their peers. The Cauldronites gathered Witches from all over, though this was a more localised meeting focusing on the UK. They had decided to start with selected areas on a three-month trial basis. If all went well they would look at expanding further, perhaps even internationally.

"Do you have a name in mind, Constance?", Karena Spellwood, the current Cauldronite president asked once the excitement had died down.

"We do." Constance glanced at Davina out of the corner of her eye. "Willows."

The name was met with nods and smiles indicating that it was a good choice.

"We also have a logo and a mascot."

After a couple of minutes of fiddling with the laptop Imogen had loaned them, Davina finally brought up the images Abby created for them. The mascot, who was part of the logo was a cartoon willow tree with a kind face topped with a witch's hat.

Abby also loved the idea and was dying to be involved in any way she could. "I know I'm not a witch but I can help can't I?", she had begged her Mama.

"Of course you can dear." Constance had promised. "You know a lot about potions and even more about looking after children and cats. As long as your schoolwork doesn't suffer, you can participate as much as you want to"

They left the meeting that evening with approval, funding and a long list of Witches who wanted to run Willow groups in their locality. The first groups would begin at the end of September, leaving them a couple of weeks to get everything set up. Constance had been right, it would have been far too much for her to deal with on her own, especially with the school as well. Luckily she had plenty of support around her.

"Right, that's a full list of leaders per region done." Imogen saved her spreadsheet ready to email it to the Cauldronite's secretary. "And almost everyone has come back with what days their groups are running." She gave her wife a pointed look. "Except one."

Constance looked up sheepishly. There had been so much to organise that this tiny detail may have gotten away from her. "Let's see, how about Monday?"

"Monday looks good. So Davina and Elizabeth will take the younger group at four. Maud and Gaby will take the middle at half five and Fenny and Grissy will take the older girls at seven?"

Constance glanced at the list again. She would have been happy to take a group but knew her own strengths lay in the more administrative tasks. "Yes but Amelia and I will be available to cover and I'm planning on spending some time with each group as we get started."

Imogen made some additions to the file she was working on. "I'm glad Fenny is getting involved, those girls will learn a lot from her."

"She's still a wonderful witch and a fountain of knowledge when it comes to magical facts." Constance agreed. "And I'm sure she'll be very popular with the children who attend."

Speaking of children attending there was a couple who had no idea what was happening, something Constance was keen to rectify.

"What would you say if there was a club you could go to, right here at the castle? Somewhere you could spend time playing and learning about magic with other little witches."

Ava and Zara looked at each other before looking back at their Mama with big smiles on their faces.

"Like Cubs?", Ava asked. She was already very taken with her new activity and quite frankly didn't think one meeting a week was enough.

"Yes, but with magic. It would be called Willows and it would take place right here in the Great Hall.", Constance told her. "And you and Zara could go together and Davina and Elizabeth will be your group leaders."

"And Fleur?", Zara wanted to know.

"She's still a bit too small Sweetpea but she can go when she's older. And we'll bring her down so she can see what's happening.", Imogen offered.

"So, would you like to join?" Constance already knew the answer.

"Yes please!" The two girls jumped off their seats and started dancing around the room with excitement, causing much amusement to their mothers and oldest and youngest sisters.

"I hope Davina and Elizabeth know what they're in for.", Abby sniggered. "Imagine, they could have twelve like these two in their group."

As it turned out there were a few girls like Ava and Zara who were full of energy and excitement. There were others who were a little more nervous and shy. And there was one little girl who refused to leave her mother's side for the first fifteen minutes. That was until her curiosity at the activity happening in the corner became too much for her.

"We're painting our names on our special tabards,", Davina whispered to the quiet bystander. "That's my friend Abby there. She's an artist and if you tell her your name she'll write it in any of those colours you like."

"What's your name?", Abby asked the still nervous looking child.

"Amber."

"That's a really pretty name. And what colour would you like?"

Amber pointed at the pink fabric marker. "Please.", she whispered.

Abby wrote the name with a flourish. "Now, I'm going to iron this so it sticks but while you're waiting….." She paused and beckoned someone else over. "This is my sister Ava and guess what? Pink is her favourite colour too. Ava, this is Amber, can she sit with you for Davina and Elizabeth's story?"

"Hi, Amber. Ooooh, I like your skirt. Come sit next to me and Zara, she's our sister too."

Before Amber could react she found herself being led by Ava to where lots of comfy cushions had been set up in a semi-circle for story-time.

By the end of the first session, Amber left with her very own Willow's tabard and not one, but several new friends. She was also heard telling her mother that she couldn't wait to come back the following week to learn more about Lucy Fairweather and play with all the other witches, especially Ava who she described as "very lovely".

The other Cackle's based groups were just as successful and, based on the feedback from their fellow Willow's leaders, they were off to a great start. But for Constance, there were only two opinions she was really interested in.

"Well, do you think we should carry on?"

"Yes," Ava confirmed. "You should never stop Willows. I loved learning more about magic and making friends with other little witches like Amber."

"Zara?"

Zara thought for a second. "I like Willows lots. "Vina and 'Lizbeth were very good and loads of fun."

Constance smiled at the two blushing group leaders. "Well, coming from this little one, I believe that is what they call a rave review."

"It was all your idea, Constance.", Davina reminded her.

"No." Constance corrected her. "I had the thought, everyone else contributed to making it something practical and as Zara said, fun. Especially you Davina, we really could not have done this without your ideas."

"Thank you." Davina blushed again. "I'm just so excited you asked me, I feel so much more energised by life again." She beamed as Ava climbed onto her lap. "Especially when I get to spend time with my extra special friends and all our new ones."

Ava gave her mentor a squeeze. "You know why we love you lots?"

"Why's that?"

"Cos you're not the same as other grown-ups. You're like us, that's why you're so good at Willows."

Far from being insulted, Davina was filled with pride at Ava's words.

"Still feeling old?", Constance asked with a glint in her eye.

"Old? Me? Oh, Constance, you know age means absolutely nothing, especially to a young spirit like me. I'm at one with nature and the magical world. In fact, I think I'll celebrate by doing a twilight goddess dance."

"Ooooh, a dance?" The word had drawn Zara's attention back to the conversation. "Can we dance too?"

"Of course you can, you are little witches after all. Let's go."

A moment later it was just Elizabeth, Imogen, Constance, Abby and of course, Fleur left in the sitting room.

"Looks like she's back to herself." Elizabeth smiled at Constance. "Thank you."

"Oh, I really didn't do much."

"You've done more than you could ever know."

Little did Constance know how right Elizabeth was. Not alone had she given Davina a new purpose with Willows, the younger staff members also fully embraced the opportunity to spread their magical wings and reaped the rewards. And most importantly, so did the young Witches and later Wizards, who learned so much in the playful atmosphere of Willows.

Over time the clubs would expand and evolve in a way that the founders could never have imagined. The evolution was helped hugely by the involvement of Constance's four daughters who, whether they possessed powers or not, would remain driving forces behind Willows in the years to come.

But of course, how all that came to be is a story for another day.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this one. Next month, Fleur's naming ceremony and a bit of wedding build up for Fenny and Grissy.**


	11. The Witching Flower

Winter may have been creeping ever closer, but there was a stream of sunshine bursting through the window on this October Sunday morning. The brightness, combined with the scent of tea, coffee, fresh bread, and pastries was enough to put anyone in a good mood. But it was the reason they were all gathered together that had the Drill family buzzing.

"When can we start?" Ava tore her eyes away from the tempting table.

"We're waiting for Jamie, Fenny, and Grissy.", Imogen answered while gently moving Zara's roaming hand back from a plate of blueberry muffins. "When they get here we can start planning and eating."

Before Zara could complain the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Abby opened the door to reveal all three of Fleur's mentors standing there. "Come in, hope you're hungry."

"Starving.", Jamie grinned as he hugged his goddaughter. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Of course, he was joking, he was honoured to play the same part in Fleur's life as he did in her sisters and after a week without them, he was more than ready for some time with his surrogate nieces.

Fenny and Grissy may have only seen the girls the previous Friday but they too were delighted with the hugs they received as they entered the kitchen.

"No Lily, is she with her mother?", Fenny asked when she noticed the family's usual weekend guest was absent.

"Yeah.", Ava sighed, like Abby she missed Lily when she wasn't there. "But she'll be at Fleur's party."

"This is your chair Fenny.", Zara interrupted impatiently.

"Thanks Zee."

"You all need to sit so I can eat."

Constance tried but couldn't keep the sides of her mouth from turning up with amusement. Like her eldest sister and some may say her Mama, Zara was rather direct with her words. But in this case, she was saying what everyone was thinking so they were happy to grant her request and tuck into the food Imogen and Amelia had laid out.

"Okay.", Imogen started. "You know the basics. Elizabeth is going to conduct the ceremony and she'll invite us all to say a few words. We were thinking Dad and Amelia first, then Stephen and Gaby, Jamie, Fenny, Grissy. Then Abby…"

"I have lots to say about Fleur.", Ava cut in. "Can I say something?"

Imogen nodded. "Of course Poppet and Sweetpea, you can say something as well if you'd like."

"Okay.", Zara was too focused on her pastry to pay much attention.

"Then we'll finish with me and Constance."

It all sounded clear but Fenny did have a question. "Is there anything in particular that you want us to say?"

"No.", Constance told her. "Just what part you see yourself playing in her life."

"Kind of like wedding vows." Grissy was reaching for the coffee pot so missed Abby's eye-roll. "I've been working on mine but Fen hasn't even started yet have you?"

"I still have a few months.", Fenny pointed out. "We're not getting married until New Year's Eve."

It was earlier than planned, but having gotten a good deal on a venue, the date for the Blackwood-Feverfew wedding had been set. And if anyone didn't know about it, a few minutes with one of the brides-to-be would have them informed in no time.

"Can I show Fenny and Grissy my new dress?" Ava had selected her dress for Fleur's naming ceremony the previous day and was dying to show it off. On getting her mothers' agreement she ran to get it. "Do you like it?"

"It's so pretty.", Grissy told her. "Almost as pretty as your flower girl dress."

"For God's sake.", Abby muttered, causing Jamie to snigger into his coffee. Even he could see that wedding fever had hit.

"I love them both.", Ava stated simply. "My flower girl dress is going to be very pretty but Mummy said I can wear this one lots. And it will always remind me of Fleur's special day."

Before Grissy could say anything else wedding related, Abby wrapped her sister in a half hug.

"That's right. I still have the dresses I wore to your naming ceremony, and to Zara's, and they make me smile whenever I see them."

"Awww.", Grissy beamed at them. "I hope you'll feel the same way about your bridesmaid dress."

At this point, Imogen was fighting the urge to make a smart remark. She could understand the excitement, she had felt the same when she and Constance were getting married but this was far too much. But instead of showing a bad example to her girls, she bit back what she wanted to say and asked, "More coffee?"

"Oh, thanks but we should go.", Fenny smiled weakly. She too was getting sick of the constant wedding talk but was reluctant to say anything, not wanting to cause any arguments or hurt any feelings. Instead, she was hoping things would settle down before Grissy annoyed too many people. Though, from looking around the table she was beginning to see they may have already reached that point.

There was no 'may' about it.

"Bye Bridezilla." Abby gave a sarcastic wave once the couple was gone and Ava and Zara had retreated to their playroom.

"Wow, you weren't wrong.", Jamie told Imogen as he poured more coffees.

"Hah!" Abby turned towards her parents. "I knew you were cheesed off with her too."

It was pointless lying.

"She is rather trying at the moment.", Constance sighed. "I do understand that she's excited but it appears the wedding is her only topic of conversation right now. She's even got her Willow's group swept up in wedding fever and there's still a full two months to go."

Amelia agreed. "And while I am happy to make the bridesmaid and flower girl dresses, I don't think there's been a day in the past month where she hasn't wanted to talk about tweaking a seam or adding lace somewhere. I haven't even started yet because I'm afraid she'll change her mind and I'll have to begin all over again."

"Mum?" Abby knew what that clenched jaw meant and it wasn't good.

"All we wanted was an hour to talk about Fleur's naming ceremony. Just about that. Was that too much to ask?"

"No Pumpkin.", Tom murmured, he too knew the warning signs.

"No, didn't think so." Imogen took a deep breath before lifting her youngest child from her swing. "But I'm not going to let it get to me, not when we have this little kitten's special day to look forward to. Are you excited?"

"Eeeeee, eeeee.", Fleur squealed, leaning towards her Mummy with an open mouth revealing her two, soon to be three baby teeth.

"Well, we're all very excited too.", Imogen told her with the requested kiss. "But if Grissy isn't careful she may find herself un-invited."

"Really?" Abby hadn't expected that.

Imogen shrugged. "I'm venting a little. I know I've over-reacted when it comes to any of you being overlooked before, so I'm probably being too sensitive. But if she makes the naming or Halloween ceremony about her and the wedding, then I will have no problem in asking if she wants to reconsider her mentor role."

Constance stayed silent but by the look on her face, everyone could see she felt the same.

"Well, I'm not reconsidering anything." Jamie decided to change the mood around the table. "So Abs, what's say we get this one and her crazy sisters ready to meet my equally loony sons at the park?"

Abby pushed Grissy's wedding obsession out of her mind for now. She may have been almost fifteen but she was still somewhat of a playground connoisseur, the installation of some new climbing frames had pushed their local one close to the top of her ever adjusting list.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Grissy was hardly seen over the next couple of days. When she wasn't teaching she was spending time with her mother, who appeared to be struck with the same affliction as her daughter.

"Thank goodness they haven't roped Mum into whatever they're doing." Fenny thought as she finished her marking in the staffroom.

Emma Feverfew, much like her daughter was looking forward to the wedding but was practical about it. Together with the bridesmaids, they had chosen Fenny's wedding dress with minimum fuss. Emma had also found her own outfit along with a suit for Fenny's father. She had been happy to give her opinions when asked but was careful not to overstep the mark. They had been through a lot when Fenella had lost her powers and as long as her only child was healthy and happy, that was all she wanted.

Fenny had just finished marking the final paper when Imogen and Fleur entered the room.

"You don't have any more classes today do you Fen?", Imogen asked hopefully

"Nope, all done for the day. Why?"

"Abby's been great in helping get ready for tomorrow, so I phoned the nail salon and booked us in for an appointment as a treat. The only problem is Constance is at that Potions seminar until six and Dad and Amelia have gone away for the day."

"Say no more." Fenny held her arms out to take the baby. "I'd love to have her for a few hours. What about Ava and Zara?"

"They've gone to an early Halloween party at their friends' house. Constance will collect them on the way back. Thanks so much for this, are you sure you'll be okay? Where's Grissy?"

"We'll be fine, won't we Fleur? And Grissy, she's off with her Mum doing more wedding planning."

Imogen couldn't stop herself. "All the wedding talk, do you not think it's a bit…well…"

"Much?" Fenny knew exactly what her friend meant. "Yeah, I do. I keep hoping she'll calm down but it's not happening and I'm getting fed up with it. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait until we get married and I'm excited about the day but I guess, well, I'm just not as into the organising and planning as she is."

"From what I can see you have a lot of that done.", Imogen pointed out.

"Apparently not. I don't know, maybe I should say something to her but I'm afraid I'll upset her."

"Fen, you might have to. We all want her to be happy and enjoy the build up. I've been there and I know how exciting it is, but she's letting herself get bogged down in the details and that's pointless." She took a pause before deciding to carry on. "And if I'm truthful, I don't think it's great for Ava and Zara to be caught up in the wedding hoop-la and listening to how everything has to be perfect. They're excited enough as it is and we're thrilled that they're part of it all, but they're young and don't always get that the wedding is still two months away, not tomorrow. I'm worried that it's getting so hyped up that it won't live up to anybody's expectations, especially Grissy's."

"You're right." Fenny sighed. "And if I'm not wrong, if I don't say something, Abby will."

"Well." Imogen wasn't going to lie. "You know what she's like if there's something on her mind she'll say it. She's held back so far but I think a few gentle words from you will go down better than my little firecracker blurting something out. Speaking of whom, I'd better go and get her. Thanks for doing this." She bent to give Fleur a kiss. "Love you kitten, see you in a little while."

With that, Fenny was left alone with Fleur and her thoughts. She knew Imogen was right, she'd have to say something and seeing as Grissy was landing her broomstick, now seemed as good a time as any.

Griselda looked exhausted as she entered the room. "Whew, we've been all over the place but we got loads done. We found covers for the chairs and I've picked up some ribbon samples I like, you can help me narrow it down."

"Err, hello." Fenny pointed at Fleur and herself.

"What?"

"You didn't even say hello when you came in."

"Didn't I? Sorry, hello. I didn't know we were babysitting but actually…" She reached into her bag and pulled out green and blue ribbons, placing them each against Fleur's red hair. "Which looks better? Do you think Imogen and Constance would let us do something with her hair for the wedding? A ribbon or a band to make her look really pretty?"

"Gris, sit down." Fenny could feel her annoyance rising by the second. "We need to talk."

"Okay." Grissy did as she was told and waited until Fenny had put Fleur down before asking, "What's up?"

"Before I say this, I don't want you to get upset, but I need to tell you, the wedding talk, it's too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.", Fenella continued. "You're obsessed. Everything is about the wedding. What just happened was a prime example. Rather than being excited that we get to spend time with Fleur, it seems like you're happy she's here because it's convenient for your wedding planning. She'll be nine months old for goodness sake and she's already really pretty, she doesn't need a silly ribbon."

"That's not what I meant.", Griselda bristled.

"Maybe not.", Fenella acknowledged. "But that's how it came off. Gris, tomorrow is her naming ceremony, we're her mentors and you haven't even thought of what you want to say, but you've been hounding me about our wedding vows and it's still two months away."

"I was going to write it this evening, I've been busy. It's not easy planning a wedding you know." Grissy was in defensive mode now. "Especially when you don't seem interested."

Fenny counted to ten. "I don't think that's fair. I was with you when we chose the venue and the catering. I have my dress and I made suggestions for the flowers and the music. I also helped pick out the colours for the bridesmaid and flower girl dresses and I made the booking for our time away after the wedding. What else is there to do?"

"Details." Grissy waved her hands in frustration. "We can't show up on the day and expect everything is done can we?"

"No, but we can't spend every single minute obsessing over it either. The hotel hosts weddings every day, they know what they're doing and we're already paying them to organise things like seat covers. I don't get why you need to double up on the work. Or the expense."

It didn't matter that Fenella was staying calm, or that she was talking sense. By this point, Griselda was too infuriated to listen.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"Gris, wait." It was too late, Fenny was talking to a closed door.

Walking did not help, in fact, each step Grissy took around the castle grounds seemed to increase her anger even more. She looked so furious that even the first years who usually flocked towards their Spells teacher at every opportunity knew to stay away. Luckily a certain someone was a lot braver.

"What's up with you?", Maud called across the courtyard after watching Grissy stomp past for the third time.

With that, the floodgates opened.

"Can you believe her?" Grissy finally paused for breath.

"Actually, I can. You're not going to like this G but she's right. Ever since you set the date it's been nothing but the wedding. And before you say it, we're all pleased for you and can't wait for the day but it's way too much. And you're wrong in what you're saying about Fen, she has been helping but she's not letting it consume her like you seem to be. Hey, don't cry." Maud dropped the basketball she had been holding and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"It's... I've been planning this wedding in my head since I was fourteen and now it's finally here I don't just want it to be one day."

"Don't be silly, it's going to be way more than that. You'll be married, remember what Constance told you? That's what counts."

The mention of Constance set Grissy's tears off again. "Oh, I've completely steamrolled the planning for Fleur's naming ceremony haven't I?"

"Well, maybe you took it over a little bit but I'm sure you can redeem yourself. It's the same with tomorrow, it's not only about what you say, it's about showing Fleur and her mothers that you want to be a positive force in her life."

"I guess I have some apologising to do."

Maud laughed before giving Grissy another squeeze. "I'm sure you'll be forgiven."

As she walked back towards their rooms, Griselda hoped her friend was right.

"If we're going to carry on arguing can it wait until Fleur's gone home?", Fenny asked as she heard her partner enter. She was prepared for the worst but was pleasantly surprised by two arms wrapping around her waist.

"I'm sorry."

"You are?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I suppose I knew you were right but it was Maud who helped me admit it. I just hope you still want to marry me?"

"Of course I do." Fenny twisted carefully in the embrace so they could kiss.

"And I hope that you and your parents still want me to be your mentor.", Grissy addressed the little girl in her fiancé's arm, taking Fleur's giggles to be a yes.

"We do.", Constance reassured her later. "And we appreciate the apology but nothing could take the focus off this little girl tomorrow, could it?"

"Not even Bridezilla." Abby couldn't resist jumping in.

Even Grissy had to laugh, she knew that was exactly what she had become. "I deserve that. And I've already spoken to my Mum. She agrees we were going a bit far. Apparently, my Dad's been saying something similar to her but they wanted to make sure I was happy. Anyway, we're going to take several steps back and enjoy the build up. But more importantly, Fenny and I are really looking forward to tomorrow."

"I'm glad to hear it." Imogen hugged them both. "On that note, we'd better go and get a few things organised, including getting Ava and Zara out of their costumes before bed."

"Yeah, I need to help Ava whittle down her speech. Right now she'll need about three hours to say everything she wants to.", Abby sighed. "See you tomorrow."

"See you then." Fenny and Grissy stood in the doorway, laughing as Fleur popped her head over Constance's shoulder to give them a damp grin goodbye.

"Speaking of speeches, any ideas what you want to say?, Fenny asked once they were alone.

"Actually, I do."

* * *

The next day, at a little after 4 PM, the Drill family and their friends gathered in a specially decorated room off the Great Hall.

"We gather today to celebrate Fleur, to give thanks that she has come into our lives and to bless her with a name that is all her own." Elizabeth beamed at the baby who was peering up at her, dressed in the same white robe the mother holding her had worn forty years beforehand. "And I know there some special people who want to share some words that are especially for you. So if everyone is ready we'll begin?"

Just as her sisters had, Fleur had already chosen 'her person'. This was someone she naturally gravitated towards and could happily spend hours with. Whether it was their shared birthday, personality traits or even their hair colour that had caused it, Tom was only too happy to be the recipient of that honour.

"Fleur, your Granny and I love you very much and as we promised your sisters, we will be your guides when you need us. Time moves fast little girl, and our hope for you is that you enjoy every moment of the wonderful childhood and life we know is ahead of you."

Amelia paused to stroke the porcelain smooth cheek. "We will spoil you and infuriate your mothers at times, but we never want you to doubt the joy you have brought to us from the moment we knew of your existence. Thank you for being a part of our lives."

Stephen was next and alongside Gaby promised to love, care for and support Fleur throughout her life. "And I'll probably tease you like I do your mothers and sisters.", Stephen blushed. "But that just means I care about you, okay?"

"And we'll teach you to tease him right back kitten." Imogen grinned at her brother. He may not have been at Ava's naming ceremony, but he had excelled at his uncle responsibilities ever since returning from Australia and her girls were lucky to have him.

Everyone was still smiling at the exchange as Jamie made the first of the mentor vows. "I'm lucky enough to already be playing this role in your three sisters' lives, but that doesn't mean I am taking this any less seriously. Whenever you need me, no matter what for, I'll be there for you. That's a promise." He gave Fleur a quick kiss before passing her to her other mentors who had a very clear idea of what they wanted to say.

"You are a very special little girl and we are so proud to be your mentors and grateful that your mothers have placed so much trust in us. We'll also be there for you whenever you need us and we know that we're going to need you too. We already enjoy every minute we spend with you. Watching you learn teaches us so much about experiencing life and taking pleasure in the simple things we sometimes take for granted."

Fenny took over on hearing Grissy's voice crack slightly. "And we also wanted to say, seeing as today is your naming ceremony, your Mummy and Mama picked the perfect name because, like you, it is absolutely beautiful."

"That was lovely.", Abby told them as she took her baby sister into her arms to say her own words.

"So Fleur, it's been unanimously agreed that the Drill sister club has improved hugely since you joined us. We hope by now you know how we feel about you and we promise that won't change. We're going to look after you, be your playmates, your confidants and we're so proud to be your sisters. And as your eldest sister, I want you to know I will always give you cuddles and treats but most importantly, you can tell me anything and I'll always listen. But I also promise that if I think you need even more help than I can give you, I'll ask for support from one of the other special people in your life because I always want you to be safe. So don't start complaining if that ever happens, okay?"

Although they were laughing, Constance and Imogen were both very impressed by Abby's words and that she knew her limits.

"Poppet, did you have something to say?" Imogen prompted, hoping that Abby had been able to use her sisterly skills to keep Ava's speech short.

"Yes. Fleur, I always want you to be happy because you make us very happy. I love you." Ava looked around at everyone. "That's it."

Abby, who despite her best efforts had been ready for a monologue, managed to swallow her surprise. "Well done Noodle. Zee, how about you?"

Zara was suddenly feeling very shy, but after some gentle coaxing from her Mama agreed to whisper directly to her sister instead. "I'm your friend."

The words were barely audible but her mothers still managed to make them out. They caught each other's eyes and thought back to the toddler who told them almost daily for several months that she didn't want a baby sister. Now, if Fleur was gone for more than a couple of hours there was an inevitable 'Zaratrum' that only ended when her sister was returned to her.

"She knows you are Sweetpea and she's your friend too.", Imogen whispered as she took her youngest daughter from her eldest and stood with her wife. "You've all said so many beautiful words and we appreciate it so much. We knew we wanted a fourth child to complete our family, but we had no idea that we would be blessed with such a perfect fit.

"Fleur, all we want to do is love and support you and protect you from any hurt. We'll also comfort you and help you move past any pain knowing that you are loved, wanted and that you belong with us. And even when you are older and living your own life, you will always have a home with your family."

"Would you like to talk about her name?", Elizabeth asked.

"Yes.", Constance smiled. "We have always known what your middle name would be. One day you'll know just how much your Granny has done for me, your Mummy and our family." She glanced at an emotional Amelia. "But for now just know that you have been named after someone who we all love very dearly and are grateful to have in our lives. And as for your first name, that took a little longer, but you can thank your Mummy for finding a name that fits you perfectly. You are our precious flower, already growing in front of us and we cannot tell you how thrilled we are to watch you continue to blossom."

Elizabeth drew the ceremony to a close. "Fleur, you are indeed a blessed girl. May you experience a lifetime of health, happiness and be safe in the knowledge that you are loved."

The next hour was spent mingling with those who had spoken and the other guests including David, Lily, Sarah, Fionn, Cillian, Maud and of course Davina, who had been a massive help in preparing for the other ceremony of the day.

"All under control, you have my word.", she told Constance. "The fourth years played their part and everything is ready when we are."

"Thank you." Constance had been as excited about the naming ceremony as everyone else but if she was honest, this next part was what she was looking forward to most. "We'll give the children a snack to tide them over and we can begin."

Once the children, and Jamie and Stephen, who also declared themselves famished, had eaten it was time to join the students in the great hall. Although Constance was principal, it was still considered Amelia's duty to kick off the traditional ceremony.

"Girls, I am so pleased that we can all be together on this, the most important night on the magical calendar. And as you know, one of the most sacred traditions is welcoming a new member to our world. Your families carried out this tradition for each of you and tonight, my family is pleased to invite you to join us as we celebrate Fleur.

"Fourth years, you were here when Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill shared Zara's special moment with you. And you may not know this, but when Miss Blackwood, Miss Feverfew, and Miss Moonshine were pupils here, they sat right where you are now for Ava's induction. And I can tell you all, it may be the third time we have had this privilege but we are all just as honoured to be part of Fleur's first magical ceremony."

She paused to allow a murmur of excitement spread across the assembled students before directing her attention to the front row.

"Constance, you have proven your knowledge and your powers time and time again and if they follow the leads of their parents I have no doubt that your children will go very far in life. So now, I ask you to bring Fleur to join her fellow witches as we celebrate her future magical abilities."

While Ava, Zara, and Abby cuddled close to Imogen, Constance carried her wary looking little girl onto the stage as requested. She did, however, pause on the way to make a special request.

"Will you join us please?"

"Me." Fenny gasped in shock. "But I.."

"You are still a witch.", Constance murmured. "And I would like you to join us, both as Fleur's mentor and a Witch whose magical knowledge I know will have a huge impact on the lives of my children."

"Thank you." With shaking legs Fenny made her way onto the stage and joined the circle next to a teary-eyed Grissy as well as the other magical Cackle's staff members.

Before Constance started to speak, she adjusted Fleur into a comfortable position where she could see her Mummy and sisters which seemed to reassure her somewhat. Then, after dropping a loving kiss on her daughter's head, she began to speak.

"Fleur Amelia Drill, as I have told your sisters, you are part of a rare but remarkable group of women. And I make of you the same request I made of them. Use your powers wisely, use them for good and always know that you are surrounded by Witches who will help you hone and perfect your abilities. You are already a gift to your family and I know beyond doubt that you will be a wonderful addition to the world."

They may have seen it twice previously, but Abby and Imogen still squeezed each other's hands in awe as once the chanting had finished, a ball of light hovered for a second before entering Fleur's body. Abby was also keen to see the reaction of her father and best friend who were seeing this event for the first time. She wasn't disappointed, Lily's jaw was practically on the ground and as for David, for someone who, having seen all manner of things during his military career was generally un-shockable, he appeared well and truly overwhelmed.

Meanwhile, Ava and Zara were watching everything with wide eyes. Their Mama had explained what would happen but it didn't compare to actually seeing it.

"Did that really happen to me too?" Ava couldn't believe it.

"It did Poppet and you know something? Fleur is extra lucky because when she comes into her powers, she'll have you and Zara to help her too." Imogen hugged her two middle children tightly.

"I'm going to be the best witch in the world.", Zara exclaimed loudly, much to the amusement of everyone in the room, especially her Mama who had brought Fleur back to join her family.

"Modest as always Zee.", Abby joked, although if that became the case she would not be in the least bit surprised. "Congratulations baby witch." She turned her attention to Fleur. "But there's something you need to remember, right crazies?"

Ava recited the rule while Zara joined in with what she could remember. "Even when we have our powers Abby is still more powerful 'cos she's the oldest and we have to take her out on our broomsticks whenever she asks and make her magical toast when she's hungry."

"You are nothing if not prepared", Constance told a smug looking Abby.

"What can I say? I may not have powers but luckily for me, I'll have these three for my non-trivial needs."

Everybody knew Abby's tongue was firmly planted in her cheek, it was hard to think of anyone who cared more about her family. But if there was any doubt, the way her sisters were never far away from her would have banished it instantly.

While the students worked together to clear the chairs and set up for the next stage of the evening, Fleur was surrounded by her family and two of her mentors.

"You make everything seem so effortless.", Grissy told Constance and Imogen.

"Oh, there's plenty of effort.", Constance laughed. "But when it comes down to it, it's worth it"

"Exactly.", Imogen agreed. "And now the hard work is done for today, we can relax and enjoy ourselves." She smiled as a thought occurred to her. "You know, I was never much of a winter person but today's reminded me how that's changed."

"How so?" Abby was curious.

"Well, Halloween is extra special again this year but it's also the starting point to lots of great events. Your birthday for one. Then it's Christmas and the build-up to that, which is just as much fun, especially as it's Fleur's first one. And of course this year we have a certain wedding to look forward to."

Grissy shook her head. "We're not talking about that remember?"

"We can talk about it.", Abby shrugged. "Just not obsess over it and Mum's right, the anticipation is just as much fun."

She turned her head so the brides-to-be couldn't see the smirk on her face. She may have been too young to be part of the traditional pre-wedding events but along with her fellow bridesmaids, Maud and Gaby, she had come up with some ideas that everyone in the bridal party could enjoy.

Winter may have been coming but as Abby changed Fleur into something warmer before the remaining Halloween festivities, she made another promise.

"It's going to get cold and dark outside, but you wait and see Fleur, your first winter is going to be absolutely fantastic."

 **A/N: And yes, the "hen nights", including all members of the bridal party (+ friends) will be covered over two chapters in November.**


	12. The Full Hen Party Experience

**A/N: As requested, Fenny and Grissy's hen night. Disclaimer, this is just a bit of fun and everyone drinking is above the ages of 18. (Fenny & Grissy 22/23, Maud etc 21/22) Drink responsibly people! **

"So, are you ready?" Imogen already knew the answer.

Constance sat back in the seat and sighed. "I could not be less ready. Do we really have to go? We could make up an excuse, I'm sure they won't miss us. We can say…" She was interrupted by an excited voice from the back.

"No way! You're going. The restaurant said it was fine for me and Lily to be there as long as my parents were, and I'm not missing out on this. Besides, Fen and Gris really want you there." Abby was hugely excited for the hen night and wasn't letting her Mama's reluctance stop her fun.

While she could understand Constance's feelings, Amelia, who was sat in the back with the teenagers, knew that the invitations had been genuine. Besides, she reasoned, both Fenella and Griselda's mothers were going to be there so it couldn't get too wild. "Come on, let us go in. If nothing else we'll have a lovely meal and then we can go home while the youngsters really go out on the town."

"Just three more years and we'll be able to go with them.", Abby piped up as she exited the car and checked her hair in the side mirror. She laughed as she caught her Mum's eye. "What?"

"Can't you stay at this age?" Imogen mock pouted. "Even go backwards a little bit? Twelve was a good age for you, let's go back to that."

She was joking, of course. It was sometimes difficult to see the girls getting older, but there was a certain excitement as well. Abby had always been an amazing kid but now she was evolving into an incredible, smart, funny and unique young woman. They'd already had so much fun getting ready together that night and like her daughter, she was looking forward to what lay ahead. It was a great group getting together to celebrate the soon to be married couple and judging by the group messages that had been going over the past couple of days, they were in for a great night.

"Well, I suppose if you're with me it can't be too bad." Constance took a deep breath and wrapped her arm around Abby's shoulders. "Let's go,"

On entering the restaurant and giving the name, they were immediately shown to a private room that had been booked for the night.

"This is really nice.", Lily whispered to Abby. Like Constance, she was a little nervous but she was also thrilled to have been included in this special occasion. And as they entered the room and found everyone else sitting there her nerves faded even more.

"I knew we'd beat you here." Davina was very much enjoying her first drink of the night and loving the fact that she and Elizabeth had arrived before the ever-punctual Drill family.

"Were the children okay?" Elizabeth was more considerate than her wife.

"Ava and Zara, yes. They're perfectly happy having a night with the boys. Fleur, on the other hand, decided she wanted to come too, Dad put her down and she was crawling after us in seconds."

"She's crawling?", Jadu gushed.

"Oh yes.", Constance smiled. "For the last month or so. Luckily her uncle was able to distract her so we could escape. I'm sure she's having the time of her life now." She took her assigned seat with Imogen on one side and Amelia on the other, taking note of the bottles of wine and cocktails that were adorning the table. "I see you've been busy without us."

Fenella's mother, Cathy, laughed before holding up two bottles. "Guilty as charged. Red or white?"

Constance and Amelia each opted for a glass of white while Imogen shook her head. "Soft drinks for me tonight, I'm still breastfeeding.", she explained

"What will we have?" Abby was pouring over the list. "Elizabeth, what do you have?"

"A virgin mojito. It's very nice, refreshing."

It sounded good to Abby who opted for the same while Lily and Imogen went for the non-alcoholic strawberry daiquiris on Sarah's recommendation.

"Cheers." The group clinked glasses before settling down to chat some more.

Looks like we're not the last people here." Imogen observed. "Where's Millie?"

Maud rolled her eyes. "She's running late, as usual. "She said to order for her, she'll be here soon."

Sure enough, the starters were just coming out when Mildred burst into the room. Her hair may have been shorter, her face made up and her clothes more flattering than her old school uniform but there were still traces of the same Mildred Hubble who had started at Cackle's almost ten years before.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late, my broomstick fell apart just as I was leaving."

"Fell apart?", Abby narrowed her eyes. "Can they just do that?"

Constance, who proudly possessed the same broomstick she had since her own school days, answered. "Anything can fall apart if it's damaged enough."

"Well…." Mildred blushed, this was reminding her of being back in potions class. "I may have left it out in the rain a couple of times. And then there was the time I crashed it into the bins at the back of my house. Anyway, luckily I have a backup. Though that's a bit wonky too."

"Doesn't matter." Fenny and Grissy got up to give their friend a hug. "We haven't seen you for ages and you're here now. So sit down, have a drink and prepare for some fun."

Over the first course, the chatter continued. Jadu had recently moved to Belgium where she was continuing her Political Science studies. Meanwhile, Ruby had finished her combined Magical and Technology degree and was taking some time out to travel before looking for a job.

"I've had some new toy ideas. Once I get some prototypes done I'll send them to the girls."

Constance had a vivid memory of one of Ruby's early toy experiments. "As long as you've thoroughly tested them. We have quite enough to deal with without demonic robot dogs trying to take over our home."

Ruby laughed along with everyone else as the conversation continued. She and Jadu coo'd over the latest pictures of Fleur that Imogen showed them. They hadn't met the youngest Drill girl yet and promised to call and see her and her sisters before they went away again. Meanwhile, the bridesmaids were getting ready for the night's first game.

"Okay, it wasn't when I first met you both but it's definitely my first vivid memory of you. You looked like two swamp creatures."

The entire table was laughing loudly at Imogen's anecdote of one of her first P.E classes at Cackle's. Each person attending had jotted down an early memory of the brides to be and the point was to guess who had written it. This one had been simple and as they wiped away their tears of mirth they took up the tale.

"I just remember being so worried we were going to get detention off a certain deputy head.", Grissy confessed.

"And if we were, we were taking you down with us." Fenny winked at Imogen. "Though we didn't realise at the time how much you'd probably like that."

'"Hmmm, I would have enjoyed the view alright." Imogen reached for Constance's hand, knowing her wife was just tipsy enough not to be self-conscious. "But luckily for all of us, we got away with it. And a year later I got my gorgeous girl."

"Hardly a girl.", Constance retorted, though her smirk showed how happy she was with the compliment. "I was certainly mature enough to know that muddy puddles equate muddy teenagers."

She had of course forgotten something, which Sarah was very happy to remind her of.

"Not kids though. We did let Ava, Zara, Fionn, and Cillian get into a bit of a state at the park last week. They had twigs in their hair, leaves down their clothes. It was hilarious."

"They were having fun.", Constance huffed, taking a swig of her wine as everyone giggled again.

Sarah grinned at her friend. "They were, and let's be honest, so did we."

"We did." Constance returned the smile as she recalled their afternoon together, though privately she thought the coffee and cake after had been the best part.

Speaking of fun, there was still more to be had around the table and as more drinks arrived, Gabrielle explained the next part.

"Okay, so earlier we asked Fen and Gris to each answer a series of questions about themselves. Now they're going to be tested on how well they know each other. For each question they get right they get a point. The objective is to get as many points as possible."

"What do we win?" Fenny asked.

"Put it this way.", Abby told her. "You'd rather win than lose, the loser gets a forfeit and you won't like it. Ready?"

Soon the quiz and associated debate were well and truly underway.

"When did I ever say that Tots TV was my favourite show? You know it was Sabrina."

"Hah.", Grissy scoffed at her fiancé. "You fancied Sabrina, that's different. You loved Tots TV. Back me up please, Emma?"

Fenny's mother chuckled into her glass. "I'd have answered the same love. You still were watching Tots TV right up until you left for school, despite the fact you'd seen them a thousand times."

"It was educational.", Fenny muttered, staring daggers at her traitorous mother and again at their bridesmaids who judged that Grissy deserved a point before moving onto the next question.

"Do I need to cover some ears?" It was all great fun but Imogen was slightly wary when it came to the favourite body part question.

"Mum!", Abby cringed.

"Maybe ours." Cathy indicated herself and Emma.

"Mine is clean.", Grissy promised. "I think Fen would say I love her smile the most."

"Well, that's what you tell me." , Fenny beamed over the table. "And I think you would say I love your hair. And I do but I love your eyes as well."

"And they would be correct answers.", Maud told them. "So, if we total up the scores it seems we have a tie."

"So no forfeit?", Grissy breathed a sigh of relief.

"No.", Abby smirked dangerously. "Two forfeits, one each."

Both girls made similar faces as their forfeit props were handed to them.

"We said no tacky veils.", Fenny whinged.

"Excuse you." Maud couldn't stop laughing. "It took us hours to craft together these quality veils."

"We used the best toilet paper we could find." Abby was practically on the floor as Gabrielle ensured they were both in place. "And you have to wear them for the rest of the night. No cheating!"

Eventually, the laughter died down enough for the final activity of this stage to get underway.

"So we have to guess who is giving us the advice?" The best part of a bottle of wine combined with several cocktails meant Grissy was a little less sharp than usual. On getting a nod from the bridal party she poured over the first one with Fenny.

"'Never go to bed angry, stay awake and plot out a better argument.' That has to be from Davina."

She was of course correct.

"I always win any arguments I have with Lizzy.", Davina smirked while her wife looked at her incredulously.

"In your head you do."

The next piece of advice was more sensible in nature.

"I'm going to guess Amelia for this. 'Surround yourself with people who strengthen your marriage.' At the older woman's nod, Fenny leaned over and gave her a hug. "Lucky for us we're off to a good start on that one."

There was more sage advice. Griselda's mother reminded them not to keep secrets from each other, while Fenny's reminded them to be patient and to keep encouraging one another.

"Oooh, well I would have said Imogen for this one but we've had yours, I loved that. 'Never stop dating your wife.'"

Both brides-to-be were stumped. 'Have fun. Laugh together every day and remember, you can be your silliest with each other.'

"We're really stuck here. Whose is it?"

"Me.", Abby blushed. "I thought about my parents and grandparents and what makes them such great couples and that's what I came up with."

"It's amazing advice Abs. And we promise, in sixty years time we're still going to be laughing together."

"Cool." Abby gave them each a hug. "I'll be watching."

The drink, jokes, and chats continued to flow for another hour before Amelia gave Constance a nudge. "It's getting late. I'm going to telephone Tom and ask him to pick me and the girls up."

"I should go as well." Sarah glanced at her watch. "I know Jamie is fine with the boys but I need to get some sleep before they start shouting for us at stupid o'clock."

"I know that feeling. Anyway, no need to call Dad, I can drive us all back." Deep down Imogen was disappointed to be leaving. She hadn't been out like this for so long and it seemed that with talks of going to a bar, the night was just beginning.

"Oh. Don't go." Grissy pleaded before looking guiltily at Abby. The bar they were heading to was strictly over-18's, not that Constance would have dreamed of letting her daughter set foot in one regardless

"It's okay, we've already been out two hours later than we thought we'd get away with. Lil and I are going to put our pyjamas on and watch a film before we fall asleep. Besides…." She whispered to Maud and Gaby. "We have next weekend to look forward to. Anyway, Mum, you and Mama stay out. Granddad said he'll collect us."

"We've had a great time. Thanks." Lily smiled shyly at Fenny and Grissy. "And thank you for the wedding invitation. I'm really excited."

"We're excited that you'll be there with us." Fenny and Grissy had contacted Lily's mother who said that while she would be working as she was off over Christmas, she was happy for her daughter to attend with the Drills.

"Then it will be our turn to dance up a storm." Abby loved her older friends but how they included Lily in everything made her love them even more.

Constance was all set to insist that they too would go home when she saw the look on Imogen's face. Late bars certainly weren't her thing, but she could never resist that hopeful gaze. And she had consumed just enough wine to say, "Will we stay out?"

"Yes please." Imogen's face lit up. "Just for a little while. I haven't been dancing for so long and it will be even better if you're dancing with me."

The idea of someone else attempting to dance with her wife was enough to make Constance's mind up. "We won't be too late.", she told Amelia.

"Constance my dear, it's already late. Have fun, we'll take care of the girls tonight and tomorrow morning."

Elizabeth and Davina, who were staying with Constance and Imogen, decided to go back as well. Davina for all her bluster wasn't much of a bar person and Elizabeth wasn't great in crowds of people. Emma and Cathy also decided not to cramp their daughters' style too much.

"We'll be fine. We're going to stay here and finish that wine and then we'll get a taxi to the hotel." Though they had been offered several places to stay that night, both mothers of the bride had insisted on staying in a hotel. They had become firm friends over the years and were using the hen night as an excuse for a weekend away, including a mother/daughter spa session that their children had no idea was happening the following day.

"Enjoy yourselves and thank you, everyone, for a lovely evening. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much.", Emma told them all. "We'll see you all at the wedding and you two, remember you're meeting us at the hotel at 11 for brunch. Don't sleep in."

"Yes, Mum.", Fenny promised

The group left the restaurant with those who were leaving climbing into Tom's car while the others prepared to walk the short distance to the popular gay bar that had been decided on.

"Don't get separated.", Tom instructed them. "And Pumpkin, keep your wits about you."

"Jesus Dad.", Imogen muttered. "I'm a forty-year-old married mother of four. I'll be fine."

"That may be true but I still worry about you." He winked at his daughter before gesturing behind her. "And I think if someone is going to stay out she might benefit from a few glasses of water. See you later."

Imogen turned to see Mildred, who had seemed fine in the restaurant but as the cold night air had hit so had the alcohol. "Millie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Miss Drill, I mean Imogen, I mean…." Mildred started giggling to herself. "I just need to dance. Come on, let's go dancing."

It was too cold to stand around for long so with Maud firmly linking her best friend, they made their way to the next venue. As expected on a Saturday night there was a queue but the party group had an advantage.

"Imogen. Long time no see."

To everyone's surprise, especially Constance's, Imogen was wrapped in a hug by the tall, muscular bouncer who made his way down from the door he was guarding

"Tony. How're things? Wow, yes it's been years. Are you still weightlifting?"

"Sure am. I'm off to the European Championships next month. How about you? Where have you been hiding"

Imogen grinned before reaching for her wife's hand. "I got married. This is Constance and between work and four daughters at home, my bar hopping days are usually a thing of the past."

Tony smiled at Constance, the twinkle in his eyes making him suddenly look a lot less intimidating. "You've got a good one here", he told her. "And four kids? No wonder you're not out so much. What's the occasion tonight?"

"Who cares?", someone shouted from behind them, earning them similar terrifying glares from both Tony and Constance.

Indicating the two toilet paper clad girls, Imogen explained. "Hen night. These two are tying the knot next month so we're celebrating."

Fenella and Griselda waved sheepishly.

"Ah, well in that case, in you come." Tony indicated to the young man on the desk. "V.I.P., no charge." He gave Imogen another hug. "I'd better get back. It was great to see you."

"You too Tony, thanks so much and good luck with the competition." Imogen gave him a wave before leading the way to the V.I.P area.

Maud, who was still linking Mildred was bemused by the whole situation. "That guy's always been so scary and tonight he was like your best friend."

"Not exactly best friends.", Imogen shrugged. "I used to come here a fair bit and for a while, we were training in the same gym so we got to know each other. I wouldn't get on the wrong side of him but he's always been very kind to me. Case in point, free entrance."

"You seem to know your way around pretty well." , Constance muttered. Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea.

"Like I said, not my first time here.", Imogen smirked before pressing a kiss to Constance's pouting lips. "Back when I was single though, which is thankfully no longer the case. Anyway, let's get a table then we can start the party again."

Apparently, Tony's free passes also included two bottles of Prosecco which Gaby and Maud eagerly popped open.

"You got us in Im, are you sure you won't have some."

"No thanks." Imogen shook her head, she had no intention of missing Fleur's morning feed, especially after an evening away from her. "Water's fine for me. Millie, will you have some water?"

"I'm fine after the walk." Mildred gestured with her full glass, managing to spill half of it in the process. "Totally fine."

Neither Imogen nor Constance agreed but they were also conscious that they were no longer in charge of Mildred. She was an adult, capable of making her own decisions. And mistakes

"I have some anti-hangover potion in my bag.", Constance whispered. "I think a couple of people might need it later." She was still feeling slightly merry but was sipping her drink slowly, unlike the younger girls who were already on the second bottle.

"Time for dancing.", Ruby declared before making her way to the dance floor.

On seeing that Imogen hadn't followed the others, Constance asked, "I thought you wanted to dance?"

"I'd rather stay with you."

That may have been true but Constance had a better idea in mind. Reassured by the fact that she certainly wasn't the oldest person in the bar, combined with being just tipsy enough not to care, led to her being the one to pull her wife onto the dance floor.

"Do you know this one?", Maud shouted over the loud music, seeing the couple moving easily to the beat of a current chart-topper.

"We do have a fifteen-year-old daughter at home.", Constance retorted. "And while it may not be my favourite song, it is catchy."

Several other "catchy songs" later the music slowed down to allow for more potentially intimate dancing.

"I think some things are better left for home aren't they?", Imogen winked.

It seemed Constance was, as people said, onto a promise, meaning the idea of getting home, perhaps even having Imogen dance for her, was suddenly very appealing. Unfortunately, politeness got in the way of that plan when they saw that Gaby had gotten another round in.

"One more then we're off.", Imogen told them before taking a sip of her soda water. "Where's Millie?"

"Gone to the loo. She'll be back in a minute."

Fifteen minutes later their drinks were almost gone and they were still a woman down

"She's not in there." Imogen had checked when she visited the bathroom. "Are you sure she went to the ones on this floor?"

Maud had assumed so but apparently, she was wrong. "Maybe she went upstairs?"

"She'll be here somewhere.", Jadu reasoned. "I have her bag and coat. Let's spread out and find her. I'll bet she's asleep in the corner somewhere, that's what usually happens to Millie after a few drinks."

It wasn't exactly in a corner but, sure enough, Mildred was fast asleep and clutching a bottle of water in a chair outside the downstairs toilets where Constance and Imogen had gone to look for her.

"Millie", Imogen gently shook her shoulder. "Wake up."

"Huh." Mildred jerked awake, immediately seeing Constance crouching in front of her. "I was in bed Miss Hardbroom, I swear. I don't know how I got here."

"Shhhh." Constance could see Imogen trying not to break into fits of laughter. "You're not in school Mildred. You're out with your friends but it's probably time for you to go home to bed now."

Mildred nodded, bed sounded so good right now. She rose to her feet with just a little help and was ready to go, except for one thing.

"Oh dear." Imogen grimaced as the younger woman bolted towards the nearest cubicle. "Millie, you okay?"

"The water made me sick."

"Ah yes, the water." Constance rolled her eyes. "Not the wine and cocktails before."

"Shhhh." Imogen elbowed her wife. "We can't say we've never been in this situation."

While that was true to an extent, Constance could honestly say she had never in this exact position, throwing up in a nightclub bathroom. Still, she decided not to push the point and instead, offered some more practical help as Mildred emerged from the cubicle.

"Thanks." Millie sighed with relief as she downed the vial of anti-hangover potion. "I feel better already."

"Good." Imogen handed her some damp cloths to clean up with. "Come on, Fenny just text, they're waiting outside, Gaby and Maud have gone ahead in a taxi so I'll give the rest of you a lift."

It was slightly after 2 AM when a refreshed and sober Mildred was being dropped off at Stephen and Gaby's house with her still giddy friends.

"Are you sure you won't come in?" Grissy pleaded. "We have wine."

"And we have kids to look after tomorrow." Imogen laughed. "You enjoy yourselves though and Fenny, Grissy, don't forget you have plans tomorrow."

"You may need these." Constance passed over six more vials, ensuring she had kept one back for herself of course.

"Thanks.", the group waved as Imogen pulled away. Though she had shared her potion recipe with her fellow witches, once they reached eighteen, of course, they all agreed that nobody made a better magical cure than Constance.

"So, you've been subjected to the full hen party experience. Games, dares, food, laughs, drinks, dancing and of course, the inevitable someone going missing and someone getting sick. In this case the same person. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Constance thought for a moment. "Actually, I did, more than I expected to, though parts I would have gladly skipped. However, my full opinion will be formed by how you answer my question to you."

"Go on."

"Did you mean what you said, that we were just going home because of the children?"

"That depends.", Imogen smirked. "Are you going to let me take advantage of your still ever so slightly squiffy state when we get home."

"Why do you think I haven't taken this potion yet?"

"In that case, I have some plans for us, including some moves I couldn't really show off at the bar. So, are you ready?"

Constance sat back in her seat and sighed. "I could not be more ready."

 **A/N 2: Sticking to the pre-wedding theme, there will be another chapter before the end of the month involving a few more members of the wedding party and a link to the past. Stay tuned ;)**


	13. Everything Is Okay

**AN: As promised, a slightly different party in the build up to the wedding. Thank you to queerwizard for your message, as I alluded to, a little more Millie here. She'll also be in the wedding chapter (along with Ruby and Jadu) which I'm hoping to have up at the end of December.**

 **On that note, the wedding chapter will be the next chapter in this story. As for Christmas with the Drills, you know I'm not going to miss that. Stay tuned for a 'magical' stand alone story that will run from December 20th-24th.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.**

For the second week in a row, Constance and Imogen's date-night was taking a different form, this time a meal at Stephen's house with Tom and Amelia. And with their regular babysitters unavailable, they had called in reinforcements. Or at least that was the story.

"So it's a sleepover?" Ava was buzzing with excitement. Not alone had they spent a lovely afternoon with Ruby and Jadu that week, now both she and Zara were getting to be involved in what seemed like a really grown-up activity.

"That's right." Abby had known her plan would go down well with her sisters. "Like a sister sleepover but with our friends." She glanced around at everyone else in the room. "Fenny and Grissy may think they're in for a quiet night in…."

"And by the sounds of it, they'd be half right." Imogen knew the couple would enjoy what Abby and the other girls had planned so carefully,

Neither had needed any persuasion to 'babysit'. As much as they enjoyed their rooms at the castle, the Drill house was far more comfortable. Throw in some food, chats with Abs, games with Ava and Zara and cuddles with Fleur, it seemed like a pretty good deal.

"Here they are. "Come in." Abby opened the door while Ava hovered behind her.

"It's a wedding sleepover.", she blurted out as soon as they entered the room.

"A what?" Fenny and Grissy were laughing as they took in the sight of their bridesmaids, flower girls and one of their readers waiting for them.

"It's another party, though it's going to be a bit more sedate than last week", Gaby explained. "It was Abby's idea, this way Ava, Zara, and Fleur can be involved."

"We're going to have food, play games, watch a film and all sleep in the playroom." To make sure it was a secret, Ava had only heard about the plan a couple of hours before but she was fully onboard.

Meanwhile, her parents were watching from the doorway.

"And we are going to go out shortly and leave you to it.", Imogen told them. "I've made some pizzas, they just need to go in the oven and Maud and Gaby have plans for anything else you may need." She had already made peace with the fact that her children were probably going to end up overindulging, but it was a special occasion. She just hoped that nobody was going to be sick this week.

Constance bent down to say goodbye to Ava and Zara. "We'll be back later and remember what we talked about. If you want to sleep down here with the others you can, but if you decide you want to sleep in your own beds, that's okay as well."

"I'm sleeping here." Zara had already brought down her pillow, Simba and Nala ready for the big adventure. "It's going to be cool."

"You'll have a lovely time Sweetpea." Imogen kissed the excited girls. "Honey, you'll bring Fleur up?"

"I will.", Abby promised. "But for now she's part of the group." To prove her point, Fleur was sat on Maud's lap. "Have a good time."

"You too." Constance and Imogen waved goodbye to everyone.

"Okay, so we have a couple of big decisions to make." Maud looked around at the group. "What do we want to go with our pizza? Chinese? Indian? Thai?"

While Imogen's pizzas were delicious and most certainly going to be devoured, a party like this definitely deserved options. There was a tie between Thai and Indian with the decision being made to go for both.

"We have a long evening ahead of us.", Gaby reasoned before using her phone to place the order. "What's next?"

"Can Zara and I show Millie our rooms now?", Ava asked her big sister. "Mummy said we could when she got here but then everyone started talking."

"Course you can." Abby vividly remembered making the same request the first time Maud and Mildred came to visit and was tickled that this time she was the one being asked to give permission.

Ten minutes later Mildred was in the midst of the grand-tour. She had seen Ava's books, Zara's toys and both personalised murals.

"Did you really do these yourself?" She had known Abby was talented but this was beyond her expectations.

"I did. And look." Abby pointed to two small drawings that were above Ava's chest of drawers. "Noodle, remember I told you Millie drew these for you when you were a baby?"

Ava nodded. "I love them. Zara really liked the cat one though, so I shared that with her."

"It's at the castle.", Abby explained. "And the witch one is in Ava's room there. Do you want to see the mural I did for Fleur?

"I'd love to." Mildred was delighted that the gift she had made on behalf of the second year Cackle's class had been so appreciated. She still sketched in her spare time and was already thinking of some new drawings she could share with the Drill girls. "I can give them to them at the wedding.", she decided as she followed Abby to the lower floor.

While Mildred admired the flowers, blue sky and fluffy clouds, the bedroom owner was busy zooming around the carpeted floor after her sisters.

"Where's Zee?", Abby asked as she directed the baby out into the hallway once they were finished. There was a gate on the stairs so she knew it was safe.

Fleur paused for a minute before following the sound of giggles into her parents' bedroom. While Abby followed her, Millie stayed back, feeling that it wasn't right for her to enter her former teachers' bedroom without their consent. But from what she could see it was a beautiful room, bright, airy, tidy and decorated in a cozy mix of grey and caramel tones with what looked like a handmade crochet throw covering the end of the bed.

"When I'm a real grown up I'm going to have a bedroom like this.", she promised herself as the Drill girls returned.

Once they were all downstairs it was time for a key part of their sleepover plans.

"Matching PJs." Maud handed two sets to the future brides. "Let's get changed before the food arrives."

They timed it perfectly and were dressed for comfort just as the first delivery came, the second one arriving moments later.

"Wow, that's a lot of food." Ava's eyes were wide as she looked at what was laid out on the table.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll make a dent in it.", Gaby grinned before lifting Zara up so she could see what was there. "What do you fancy Zee?"

"Hmmmmm, I want pizza and chicken rice, please. What's that?" She pointed at the triangles she didn't recognise

"That's a samosa. Do you want to try a bit?" Gaby broke one in half and passed it over. "It might be very spicy."

"Nah, not for Zee." Abby laughed as her sister chewed the first half, broke into a huge grin and reached for the other half. "We love spicy food, don't we crazies?"

"It's yummy." Zara passed one over to Ava who agreed with the assessment.

It took a few minutes for everyone to assemble their plates, including Abby and Ava making a small one for Fleur, but soon they were gathered in the playroom to eat.

Mildred, never a fan of spicy food had assumed that if a three-year-old could manage a samosa so should she, and promptly descended into a coughing fit.

"Oh wow, those are spicy.", she gasped after taking a large gulp of water.

Zara, who didn't know Mildred as well as the other girls, gave her a look out of the corner of her eye. "You're very silly."

"There, that's what we've been telling you." Fenny and Grissy were in fits of laughter. "Just like her Mama."

"Mmmm hmmm.", Zara agreed. Being compared to her Mama was perfectly fine with her.

"What's next?" Grissy pushed her plate away, though there was some Pad Thai in the kitchen she had her eye on for later. The pre-wedding diet could go on hold for a night.

Ava suggested dancing but agreed with Abby that maybe it was best to wait until their food had settled.

"We'll dance in a bit Noodle, promise. I know, Millie, let's look through those pictures you brought along."

They all gathered around as the photographs from the girls' days at the Academy were passed around. The stories started to flow as they looked at images of their younger selves, remembering some of the special moments they had shared. And of course the scrapes they'd gotten into.

"Why do you have a picture of the potion lab door?", Fenny sniggered.

"Well, I spent so much time there in detention during first and second year I became attached to the place."

"What's detention?" Ava was curious.

"It's when your teacher keeps you behind because you got into trouble."

Ava was all ears now. "You got into trouble with Mama? What did you do?" Her jaw dropped when she heard the very heavily edited version of Miss Hubble's antics. "A giant fish?"

"Anyway." Maud decided to take the heat off her best friend. "Look, that picture is from the night we first met Abby. She came to the castle and we had a big party to celebrate your parents getting married."

"Oooh." Ava and Zara looked at the picture of Abby with their friends.

"I don't think I've grown much since.", Abby sighed before flipping to the next picture. "What's this one?"

Fenny thought for a moment. "Oh, that was when we broke up for the Christmas holidays. Actually, that was the day your mothers told us they were adopting you and that Ava was on the way."

"Me?" As soon as Ava took the picture a strange feeling passed through her body. There was someone in the background, someone she didn't recognise. "I don't know that girl by the wall. Who is she?"

"That's Enid.", Abby stated simply. "She left the school before you were born."

"Why?"

While the older girls looked at each other in panic, Abby knew how to handle her sister's questions. She also knew that Ava's empathy meant she sometimes picked up emotions from pictures, and even though Enid's face was impassive as she loitered in the background, Abby was pretty sure she knew what her overwhelming emotion would have been.

"She was having a hard time Noodle. She wasn't very happy at home or at school and she couldn't handle her magic very well. It's okay though, she got some help and she's happier now. Isn't she?" Abby looked to Mildred, the only one who kept in contact with Enid.

"Yes." Mildred was cursing herself for bringing that picture and opening up a potential can of worms.

"Is she a witch?"

"Not anymore." Abby shook her head. "She decided she was happier without magic so she gave up her powers."

"Okay." Ava put the picture down but it was clear something was on her mind.

"Come with me.", Abby whispered to her sister. "We'll be back in a second.", she announced to the rest of the group before taking Ava by the hand to the site of many sister talks, the stairs. She sat down and wrapped Ava in her arms in a way she knew gave comfort and reassurance. "Talk to me Noodle."

Ava was silent for a moment. As advanced as she was for her age, she was still only five and sometimes needed time to convert her feelings into words. Eventually, she spoke. "When I saw the picture, with that girl, it made me feel strange. Kind of sad and kind of scared."

The fact that Ava wasn't using Enid's name spoke volumes to Abby. Normally when she heard of someone new, Ava loved to sound their name out on her tongue, always wanting to make sure she had it right. This time it was like she didn't want to speak the name of the girl who, albeit accidentally, had nearly taken away both her and their Mama's life.

That day wasn't a memory Abby liked to dwell on. It had been horrible and she still remembered the fear, the confusion and the absolute relief that the second parent and sister she had waited so long for were still hers. And though she had made her peace with Enid, she wasn't someone who she ever wanted to encounter again.

"There's nothing to be scared of Noodle, I promise. Especially when you have me to look after you."

Ava gave a small smile before cuddling closer. "Did you know her?"

"Yes.", Abby, honest as always, elaborated a bit. "And I didn't like her. Now that I know she had problems, I do feel bad for her. But she wasn't very nice to me when I moved to the castle or Mama and Mummy really. There were other people as well who wanted to be her friend, people like Maud and Fenny and Grissy, but she was mean to them too, especially Maud."

"Is Millie still her friend?" Ava asked.

"She is and that's cool. From what Millie says, Enid is a lot different now and that's a good thing. But she's not part of our life, not anymore and I think we're all happy with that. She did come back to the village once, I think you were about Fleur's age at the time."

"Did I meet her?"

"Yes. Only for a minute. She wanted to say sorry. We met her in Cosies. Mama brought you in so she could see you and we haven't seen her since then."

Ava pondered that news for a moment. "I think I'm happy about that."

"And that's okay." , Abby whispered into Ava's dark hair. "It's like Mummy says, we should be kind to people but we don't have to spend time with anyone who doesn't make us happy. But do you know who does make me very happy?"

"Who?"

"You, silly." Abby was relieved to see Ava's face start to brighten up. "And Zee and Fleur of course."

"And Mummy and Mama?"

"Definitely" Speaking of their parents, Abby needed to check something. "Do you want me to phone them, ask them to come home?"

"No thank you." Ava shook her head. "I feel better now and I really want to stay at the party with you."

That was exactly what Abby had hoped to hear. 'Sounds good to me. And I think our dinner has gone down enough to do some dancing don't you?"

Ava nodded eagerly. "Yes please." She stood up so she could give her big sister a tighter squeeze. "Can Zara and me sleep next to you tonight?"

"Ha. Just try and sleep anywhere else. I need my crazies with me."

Before they went back into the room Ava had another question, one that illustrated how advanced her thinking was. "If you weren't my sister, would you still be my friend?"

"Do you mean if I hadn't been adopted?" At Ava's nod, Abby crouched down and kissed her forehead gently. "Absolutely, but I'm going to tell you what I told Mama and Mummy once. I think everything happened for some special reasons. Mummy went to work at Cackle's so she could meet Mama and fall in love. As soon as that happened things changed so much. They adopted me, had you and then Zara and Fleur. And other brilliant things happened, other couples got together like Granny and Grandad, Stephen and Gaby, that's all pretty great. But I promise you, no matter what, I would always, always, have been your friend."

"But I'm glad you're my sister.", Ava whispered.

"Me too and you can talk to me whenever you want, but you already know that. And speaking of sisters, will we go back and see what trouble Zee and Fleur are causing?"

"Yes please." Ava ran in, looking much brighter to the relief of everyone. "Dancing time."

"Yay." Zara ran over to join her sisters. "I missed you." She gave Ava a shy kiss on the cheek, glad to see her smiling again.

"Missed you too, but, it's alright. Everything is okay."

Abby watched as the two girls hugged before immediately starting to move to the sound of "Mr Blue Sky" that someone had chosen to start the dancing with.

Fleur also got in on the action as she was picked up by her mentors and giggled along to the happy music.

"Whew." Fenny gasped after thirty minutes. "I'm pooped.

"And so's this little crazy, aren't you?" Abby reached for her youngest sister. "Let's get you a bottle and then I'll take you up to bed."

Grissy's eyes lit up. "Can I help?"

"Course you can."

While Abby fed the baby the discussion was being had as to what film to watch. It needed to be something universal which was fine with the entire group, they wanted something fun and easy to follow.

"You've never seen the Lego Movie?" Maud stared at Millie with an open mouth.

"No, should I have?"

Abby exchanged glances with her sisters. The Lego Movie was definitely mandatory viewing in their eyes. "Yes, it's brilliant. We'll take Fleur up so Gris can change her nappy.", she smirked. Her mothers were pretty skilled at avoiding nappy duty, now it was her turn. "She's almost asleep so we shouldn't be long. While I'm doing that will someone sort out some more food? I'm kind of getting hungry again."

While Maud and Mildred did that, Gaby and Fenny stayed with Ava and Zara who were getting their beds for the night ready.

"Am I the only one feeling broody right now?", Fenny whispered. She and Grissy definitely wanted a family but had agreed to wait a couple of years. As well as wanting to buy a house and focusing on their careers, they wanted to travel and experience married life before trying for children.

"No.", Gaby confirmed. "But I'm always broody when I'm with them." She and Stephen may not have been married, yet if her Auntie Amelia had anything to do with it, but as far as she was concerned, Ava, Zara, Fleur, and Abby were her nieces. "So's Stephen, he'd clone them if he could."

"Are you and Stephen thinking of trying?" Fenny didn't want to be nosey but was curious.

Gaby gave a small smile. "Not quite. We've talked about it a lot and when the time comes, we'd like to adopt."

"Really? That's amazing."

"It just feels right. Being adopted was the best thing that could ever have happened to me and I think seeing Abby and her relationship with Constance and Imogen is even more proof." Her forehead furrowed momentarily. "And honestly, I sometimes worry about my parents, my birth parents that is. They were both so messed up and it scares me that I could pass those genes onto a child."

"Oh Gab."

"It's okay, I know I'm not like them but things sometimes skip generations don't they? Anyway, both Stephen and I feel good about adoption, though if I did fall pregnant we'd be okay with that too. It's probably going to take some time and we'd need to sort out our living arrangements but that's the plan. Unless Stephen manages to convince Immy to let him keep Zara one day."

"What are you talking about?" Zara ran over to sit on Gaby's lap. Stephen may have been her special person but his girlfriend was a close second.

"We're talking about how Stephen is jealous that I get to spend tonight with you." , Gaby smiled. "But I've promised him that we'll see him tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes please." Zara leaned in to whisper into Gaby's ear, "Can I keep him some sweeties?" Having seen the bag of goodies that had been gathered for the occasion she didn't want her uncle to miss out.

"He'd love that Zee. Will we go and pick out what he'd like?"

"And 'berry laces for Absy. And fizzy jellies for Ava?"

"Of course." Gaby gave Zara a kiss on the nose before picking her up and carrying her back into the kitchen.

Within a few minutes, Abby and Grissy were back, the snacks and leftovers were ready and it was time for the film.

"Everything is awesome.", everyone bar Mildred sang along, She was lost for a few moments but soon caught up with the jokes and songs.

"That was really good", she declared when it was over. In fact, the whole night had been great. While she had been a little nervous to spend the night at what was still, after all, HB's house, she'd had a brilliant time. And although she was secretly relieved not to be a bridesmaid, she was delighted to be involved in the wedding and the build-up and had promised herself to spend more time with her former school friends in the future.

"Told ya." While Zara still thought Mildred was very silly, she had definitely warmed to her.

"I was right, I knew you'd be awake." Half an hour later Imogen was sticking her head in the doorway and surveying the room. The fact that Zara was wide awake wasn't too surprising, though she was caught slightly off guard by the fact that Ava was too. Wide awake and carefully showing the girls some photographs from one of the albums they kept in the cupboard.

"Oooh, look it's baby me and Abby." She pointed to a picture from her first Christmas. "And there's Mama dressed as a fairy."

The group was in hysterics at the memory of that night, all apart from one person.

"Glad to see it still amuses you." There was a definite twinkle in Constance's eye. "We just wanted to check if you're all still planning on sleeping here?" She looked at Ava and Zara. "Would you rather go into your own beds?"

"No way.", Zara gasped, patting her pillow for emphasis. "I'm camping."

"That's my Sweetpea.", Imogen grinned. "Poppet, how about you?"

Ava didn't even have to think about it. "I'll stay here Mummy. We'll be safe."

"We know you will. Right, we'll go up to bed. And if anyone decides the floor is too uncomfortable, there are beds upstairs that you're more than welcome to use."

"It's too late for some." Maud sniggered, pointing to the guests of honour who seemed to have dropped off in the past couple of minutes.

Lightweights.", Abby scoffed.

Imogen and Constance kissed their daughters and said their goodnights to everyone before making their way upstairs.

"Sweetheart, everything alright?"

Constance tore her gaze away from where their daughters were settled for the night. Abby was on her side laughing at Zara who was half lying, half kneeling under the duvet with her backside in the air. Meanwhile, Ava was propped up on numerous pillows, looking as snug as could be. She smiled softly, adding the image to her memory banks before following her wife upstairs.

"Yes, everything is okay."

"Good." Imogen yawned. "Come on, just this once let's bring Fleur in with us."

"Just this once?" That was a lie if ever she'd heard one, not that Constance minded. Besides, why should Fleur miss out on a sleepover?

In the sitting room. it had started to quieten down, but there were still pockets of whispers including the three sisters in the corner.

"You warm enough?", Abby asked Ava and Zara who were now both snuggled underneath her large duvet.

"Yeah."

"Comfy?"

"Yeah."

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah."

"No." Zara yawned.

"Do you think Fenny and Grissy had a good time?"

Ava peeked across to where their friends were still fast asleep. "Yep. I think they had lots of fun but they need to sleep now."

"And so do we." Abby kissed the blonde and brown heads. "Love you both and remember, we're sisters but what else are we?"

"Friends.", Ava and Zara whispered back.

"That's right." Abby knew she'd need to address what had happened with her parents but that could wait until the next day. Enid was a distant memory, far removed from her and her sister's lives and thankfully, getting on with her own. They had each other, they had their parents and they were lucky enough that, despite the age differences, they had special relationships with some incredible people.

"Everything is okay.", she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, over two hundred miles away, Enid Nightshade was sitting on her couch after a long day of filming, mindlessly flicking through her social media apps until something caught her attention.

She stared at the image, taking in the smiling faces that went with the caption on Mildred's Facebook post. "Sleepover fun. With Grissy Blackwood, Fenny Feverfew, Maud Moonshine, Gaby Blackstock and Abby Drill.

There were three other people in the picture. A smiling baby with a shock of red hair who was sat against a blonde-haired little girl with her eyes screwed up and tongue sticking out at the camera. And there, with her arms around her big sister's waist, was who had to be Ava Drill. Her dark hair was loose and appeared to be long and wavy, her skin was pale like her Mama's and her eyes were wide and full of joy as she posed for the photograph.

"She's perfect.", Enid whispered softly. She had met Ava of course, knew that she was healthy and from the little she had heard from Mildred over the years, was a happy, loving, clever little girl who was adored by her family. But this further reassurance was something special, something she hadn't even realised she needed until that moment.

"Enid? Is everything alright?"

Enid allowed her thoughts and memories of another time to float away and returned to what was her reality. "Yes." She rested her head on her girlfriend of almost five year's shoulder and hugged her close.

"Everything is okay now."


	14. Today I Marry My Best Friend

**A/N It's a long one but, oh well. Thanks to TypicalRAinbow for the ideas when I had complete writers block. Some additional notes at the end to reference some of the songs etc that I mentioned in the chapter.**

 **Also, on my Tumblr (dreamsinlilac) I've created a mood board for Fenny and Grissy's dresses, along with the bridal party and Constance and Imogen.**

 **Speaking of Tumblr there's a missing HB/Drill scene in the chapter that I'll be posting a little later. I'm sure you'll be able to guess which one. (Feel free to PM me if you're not on Tumblr or can't find it later)**

"Well my dear, you may just have saved the day." Amelia smiled at Abby, seeing her own tiredness reflected back at her.

"Is it okay?", a small voice whispered from the doorway.

Amelia opened her arms to Ava. "You should be asleep."

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I still feel very bad for what I did.", Ava murmured into her Granny's dressing gown.

It had all started so innocently. She had been so excited to wear her flower girl dress and the next day just seemed so far away. As soon as she put it on she had felt more like a fairy than ever, and a fairy needed to dance didn't she? But proper fairies didn't have to content with stray markers that left purple lines when brushed up against. And a proper fairy would have known that rather than removing the mark, washing with hand soap would have made the little line turn into what looked like a huge bruise in the end.

She had been near hysterical when she confessed her self-perceived crime to her parents. And she had to tell, not alone was it part of the Willows code, her parents always said telling the truth was very important.

Constance and Imogen had been less concerned about the dress and seriously worried about their five-year-old, who was practically hyperventilating at the thought she had ruined Fenny and Grissy's big day.

Eventually, they calmed her down and told her that yes, she had done something silly but it wasn't the end of the world. Nobody was angry, they just needed her to breathe, then promise that next time she was told not to touch something she would keep her word.

While this was happening, Amelia had been frantically thinking of a solution. She was out of tulle and the shops were closed so making another skirt wasn't an option. Neither was magic, tempting as it was she knew that Constance was right in something she often said. If the girls saw that something could easily be resolved with magic, they would never truly learn about consequences.

Luckily for everyone, Abby had an idea. "Dye it. Maybe a grey colour. It will still go with the top part, and our bridesmaids' dresses are silver so it will work with them too. It's cotton, not that plasticky stuff, which is perfect. I did it in design class in school. We can get the dye in the supermarket, I promise, it's super-easy. "

With that, Tom had been dispatched to the nearest 24-hour supermarket and on his return, the dying process had begun. Of course, it wasn't just Ava's skirt that had to be dyed, in order to match, Zara and Fleur's also required treatment.

It had, Amelia observed, been almost like a potion being concocted in the sink. There was the adding of ingredients and the constant stirring. It was only the addition of the modern washing machine for rinsing that ruined the illusion.

So, while everyone else had gone to bed, Amelia and Abby stayed up, wanting to make sure everything worked out.

And it had, even more so than they had expected. From the stained white skirt had emerged a dove grey version. All that was left to do was restitch the tops before adding the ribbons. Baby pink for Ava, mint green for Zara and ice blue for Fleur.

"I'll let them dry overnight and do them first thing in the morning. It will only take me ten minutes.",Amelia told her granddaughters. "As for now, I think it's time we all go to bed don't you?"

"Are you angry with me Granny? 'Cos I'm very sorry." Despite what her parents had said, Ava still felt very guilty that she had caused all this extra work.

"I know you are my dear." Amelia gently smoothed back Ava's messy waves. "It was an accident, one that I think you've learned something from."

"I have, I promise."

"Good. And the important thing is you told the truth. I'm not angry and I promise you, Fenella and Griselda won't be either." She looked at the skirts and pictured what the completed dresses would look like. "In fact, I think your little accident had the happy outcome of making the dresses even better."

"Really?"

"Definitely." Abby agreed. "White is fine, but these dresses going to look amazing. You'll be the coolest little fairy flower girls ever." On seeing her sister's face relax properly for the first time all evening, she held her hand out. "But we've got a long day tomorrow so come on, you can come in with me and I'll make you get some sleep."

"Okay." Ava yawned before giving her Granny one last hug and kiss. "Thank you for being so kind, I love you."

"And I love both of you." Amelia smiled before turning out the lights and following the girls upstairs.

While Ava entered the bedroom, Abby hung back slightly. "Grissy will be okay with this won't she?", she whispered.

"I'm sure she will be."

As always, Granny knew best.

"They are gorgeous.", Grissy breathed as she took in the dresses. "I love the grey, it's a perfect tie into the other dresses. Thanks for thinking of it."

Amelia lowered her voice, "It was Ava's doing really, though by accident rather than design. Though, if you don't mind, the less said the better."

"Understood.", Grissy's mother Cathy nodded. If the Drill girls were anything like her own daughter at that age accidents happened, regularly.

Speaking of Ava, she was just a few minutes behind with her sisters.

"It's the prettiest flower girls in the world." Grissy bent down to give Ava and Zara hugs. "And our beautiful bridesmaid.", she beamed at Abby who had wrapped her in an embrace.

"Happy wedding day." Abby beamed. "What do you need me to do?"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door and Maud sticking her head in. "Err, Gris, there's been a bit of a hiccup. The hairdresser just rang Fen and she's got some sort of bug and won't be able to make it."

"What?" Rather than Griselda, it was her mother who responded. "But she's going to send someone else, isn't she? We asked about this and she said she had a backup."

"She's sick too.", Maud cringed. "I rang the make-up artist and she said she's not trained in hair. I don't know, maybe the hotel can get someone? Though it's last minute."

"Well, it's not my thing either. We could use magic?" Cathy suggested, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"No." Grissy shook her head firmly. "No magic until the ceremony. I'll suppose I'll just have to do it myself." The intricate plait she had planned on may have been impossible with her limited skill set but she'd manage something.

"Mama could help. She was doing ours anyway." Abby was already getting her phone out of her bag and dialling. "Mum, is Mama with you? Cool. We need her to do some hair. I don't know, sick hairdresser or something. Will she? Okay, I'm going to drop Zee down to Fenny's room and I'll ask her what she wants. Gris, do you still want a side plait?"

"Please, with the bottom down."

It was an apprehensive Constance who approached the dressing room. She wasn't nervous about the request, she had always been good with hair and in the past six years of having children, had perfected all manner of plaits. No, it was more the thought that Griselda would be, to steal a phrase from Abby, 'freaking out' over this setback. However, she was pleasantly surprised to find the bride to be sipping a glass of Bucks Fizz while giggling with Ava and Gaby.

"Yeah, I would have expected myself to freak out as well, but that was before today came. All that matters is that Fen and I are getting married."

"An admirable attitude." Constance smiled into the mirror before getting to work. It didn't take her long, in fact, she had both Grissy and Ava's plaits done in less than fifteen minutes.

"That's why I wanted Mama to do my hair.", Ava explained as she admired herself "She's the best."

"It's perfect." Grissy gave Constance a hug. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'd better go tend to your future wife. Do we know what she wants?"

"A chignon," ,Abby confirmed. "She's ready for you."

"Just something simple" Fenny smiled nervously when Constance entered the room. "And low at the back so I can wrap my flowers around it."

As she worked, Constance was struck by how much more nervous Fenella was in comparison to Griselda.

"Fenny, do you want a strawberry?" Zara, whose smooth hair required no styling, held out the plate she was eating from. "They're yummy."

"No thanks Zee, you have them." She looked at Constance in the mirror. "I think I'll throw up if I eat anything. Grissy must be freaking out."

"Fen, she's fine.", Maud told her for the twentieth time. "Will someone back me up here?"

"I promise my dear, she is taking everything in her stride." Constance agreed. "When I left she was having her make-up done and enjoying the process."

"Fenny love, this is the only wedding day you're going to have." Emma Feverfew took her daughter's hands in hers and squeezed them. "Please, just relax and enjoy getting ready. And for goodness sake, have something to eat, you don't want to faint walking up the aisle do you?"

Fenella took a deep breath and gave a shaky grin. "No, I don't. And you're right. Zee, is there anything left on that tray?"

Relieved that Fenella was more relaxed and Zara wasn't going to be allowed devour an entire breakfast tray by herself, Constance quickly helped Abby separate and pin her curls before making her way back to Imogen who was getting everything organised in their suite.

"Crisis averted?" Imogen asked as she heard the their bedroom door open.

Constance tried to answer, but she found herself rather speechless at the sight of her wife, half dressed in silk stockings and a coffee coloured suspender belt complete with matching bra. Even after all this time, Imogen had the ability to take her breath away and somehow she knew that would never change.

"Just the reaction I was hoping for.", Imogen smirked as she made her way across the room.

"You are just teasing me by showing me what I cannot have." It was only an hour until they had to leave, definitely not enough time for what Constance really wanted.

"Oh, you can have it." Imogen raised an eyebrow. "Maybe not straight away but I have told the girls the only way they can stay up late is if they have a nap between the ceremony and the meal. If all goes to plan that leaves you and me with a couple of hours to ourselves to celebrate a certain anniversary."

"Then maybe I'll show you what's under my dress.", Constance whispered.

"You'd better get dressed first." Imogen gave Constance a lingering kiss. "And so should I."

"Such a waste.", Constance muttered before reluctantly turning her attention to her own hair and makeup while Imogen woke Fleur from her nap.

It didn't take too long before Imogen was the one with her mouth open. "Baby, you look incredible."

"Really?" Constance glanced down at her navy dress before patting her bun. "It's not too low cut?"

"Just low enough.", Imogen grinned. "Honestly, it's perfect. The dress, the shoes, your hair, everything."

"I could say the same about you." Constance thought Imogen's skirt and top, in a mixture of white, tan and gold was beautiful. She crouched down to face Fleur who was sat on her Mummy's hip and whispered, "Don't tell Fenella and Griselda but your Mummy is the most beautiful woman in any room."

"Don't listen to her.", Imogen told an excited Fleur. "She means your Mama."

Their admiration session was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Lily who had travelled down to the hotel with Tom and Stephen. While she put her bag in the bedroom she and Abby would share, Tom indicated to the rooms across the hallway.

"We'll just put our suits on."

"Hurry." Imogen was bouncing on her toes with excitement. "Abby text, they're ready so they're coming down while Fen and Gris have a moment with their parents,"

Within minutes her daughters were making their presence known.

"Mummy, Mama, look." Ava twirled happily down the corridor. She was in love with her dress again and combined with her pretty pink shoes, the flower crown she was wearing and bouquet she was holding, she had never felt more fairy-like in her life.

"You look beautiful Poppet. You all do." Imogen thought her heart was going to burst with pride as she saw her children. Abby looked so grown up with her expertly applied make-up and elegant dress. Ava and Zara did look exactly like little fairies, as did Fleur, in her mini version of the flower girl dresses. While she would stay with her parents during the ceremony, as far as her mentors were concerned she was their third flower girl and would be as much a part of the day as possible.

Look at my coat, it's soft like Shep and Wendy's fur." Zara hugged her faux fur jacket tightly.

"It's lovely little one." Constance adjusted the flower crown that was already slightly askew and smiled as Zara snuggled against her. "Are you ready?"

They were definitely ready, after a few pictures of course.

"I'll look after them, promise.", Abby whispered to her Mama before getting in the car that was taking them the short distance to the ceremony location, a converted barn situated just downhill from the hotel.

"We know dear but remember, we want you to enjoy yourself too." Constance kissed Abby lightly on the cheek before closing the door and waving them off.

"Come on." Tom jangled his keys. "We don't want to be late."

While this was happening, Fenella and Griselda were each having a private moment with their parents.

"This is it Fen, last chance to change your mind." George Feverfew laughed as he saw the horrified look on his daughter's face. "Joking."

"You hush." Emma blinked away tears as she took Fenny's hands again. "You know how proud we are of you. We always were but seeing you over the last few years, you've blown us away. You deserve every happiness in the world, you and Griselda both."

"Thanks, Mum, thanks, Dad." Fenella basked in the embrace of her parents. Although she had already left home it was still a bittersweet moment, almost like she was saying goodbye to a part of her past while the same time saying hello to so much more. "For everything."

Meanwhile, Griselda was having a similar moment. "I think we're ready."

"I think so." Kevin Blackwood held his arm out. "You look beautiful Gris."

"A perfect bride." Cathy dabbed at the corner of her eye while smiling shakily. "And you'll be a wonderful wife as well."

"I hope so." Grissy took a deep breath. "I've dreamed of being Fenny's wife for so long, I can't believe in less than an hour I will be."

"Well, you will.", Kevin told her as they linked arms. "So let's go and make this little family of ours a bit bigger."

As agreed the mothers had sent a text so there was no chance of either bride meeting in the reception area. Instead, they left five minutes apart with Fenny being the first to make it to the venue. There, she was greeted by Maud and Zara while Ava and Gaby waved from the other doorway.

"Do you hear that?", Fenny whispered to Maud.

"She's here." Zara was peeking through the crack in the door. "Ooooooohhhh, she looks like a princess."

"Does she?" Fenny couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"Yep." Zara, who was feeling very affectionate, ran back and gave Fenella a hug. "And so do you."

Behind another door, a similar conversation was happening.

"Wow." Ava couldn't stop looking at Grissy. "You and Fenny both look sooooooo beautiful."

"Tell me what she looks like." Griselda was only half teasing.

"You can see for yourself." Gaby had just received the signal from Elizabeth. "It's time."

As the music started, Abby beamed with pride as her little sisters came from each side of the venue to meet in the middle. From there, they walked down the aisle, Ava stopping to take Zara's hand when she correctly thought her sister may be little nervous. She saw her mothers, their faces full of love as they watched their two young girls enchanting the guests.

It was Abby's turn next, closely followed by Maud, then Gaby. She knew she was grinning like an idiot but didn't care, as soppy as it was she was so thrilled to be involved in her friends' big day. As she walked she gave a glance to Mildred, Ruby and Jadu, then to Lily, Jamie, Sarah and Stephen who were all taking pictures as she walked past. And as she came near the top of the aisle she gave a special look to her grandparents and parents, remembering their wedding days and the excitement of being a flower girl. She took her place to the left of the altar, Ava and Zara either side of her, Maud and Gaby just behind and waited for the most important people of the day to join them.

Fenny and Grissy had debated for months on how they would walk down the aisle, including who would go first. Eventually, they had gone for the old-fashioned approach with a coin toss deciding that Grissy would go first, escorted by her parents with Fenny following just behind.

And so it was Grissy who the wedding guests saw first, glowing as she slowly walked up the aisle in her 1950's inspired tea length lace dress. On reaching the top she kissed her mother and father, handed her flowers to Gaby and tried, unsuccessfully, to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Here she comes.", Gaby whispered as she saw Fenny start her approach.

Again, there was a gasp of appreciation as the second bride began her descent. Always one for a more simple style, Fenny had chosen perfectly. On paper, her long white dress with three-quarter sleeves could have sounded plain, but the added lace details on the cuffs and waistband along with the flowing, pleated skirt gave the dress a classic but ethereal look.

"Oh my God.", Fenny murmured as they made the final couple of steps "This is really happening."

"It is. We love you, now go get married.", George whispered, kissing his daughter's cheek and waiting for his wife to do the same before taking a step back.

"You look….." Grissy couldn't find the words.

"So do you." Fenella felt like she was in a dream, one that she was only snapped out of by Elizabeth gently clearing her throat.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes.", the girls giggled nervously.

Like Constance and Imogen, Fenella and Griselda had chosen to have one ceremony, combining both the civil and magical aspects of their joining. They had also elected to start with a poem, read by Constance and appropriately entitled ' _Today I Marry My Best Friend.'_ It was short but set the tone perfectly for what was to come.

The formalities were quickly covered off by Elizabeth, there was no legal reasons either woman could be married and both were entering into the union willingly.

"More than willingly.", Grissy quipped, squeezing Fenny's hand just a little tighter for emphasis.

"We thought so.", Elizabeth smiled. "To take us into the next part of the ceremony, Fenella and Griselda have chosen a song that means a lot to them, and a person who means a lot to them to sing it. Imogen?"

As instructed, Imogen rose from her seat and approached the podium. As she sat down she caught Constance's eye, smiling at Fleur who was watching with curiosity from her Mama's arms. Then she picked up her guitar smiled at her friend and took a breath before starting to sing.

 _"Something in the way she moves."_

"Thank you.", Fenny whispered over the clapping as Imogen made her way back to the seat. That had been their song since the beginning of their relationship and both had been adamant that they wanted it to be a part of their ceremony. Having someone who meant so much to them singing it had been far better than any recording and they were so grateful to Imogen for agreeing to play this part in their day.

Imogen was blushing as she sat down, although she loved singing, her inherent shyness came into play when it came to performing in front of groups of people. Still, as long as Fenny and Grissy were happy with what she had done it was worth it. And apparently, they weren't the ones who were pleased.

"That was lovely Mummy." Ava turned around and gave her mother a kiss.

"Thanks Poppet." Imogen sat back, feeling Constance softly stroking the small of her back as they held their youngest child and watched the hand binding ceremony, something that brought back amazing memories for them both.

As instructed by Davina, Fenny took Grissy's hands in hers as the silver ribbon was used to bind them together. Her whole body was shaking but not from fear, rather from the complete euphoria of being joined to the person she loved more than anyone in the world.

Satisfied that the binds were tied correctly, Davina stood next to her own wife and smiled at the brides before focusing on Mildred who rose shakily from her seat. The poem she had been given wasn't a long one and she had practised it so many time by herself and with Ben and Maud that she could recite it in her sleep. But still, she was nervous as she approached the podium. What if she fell, or tripped over the words or…?

Her worries were stopped as she caught a pair of brown eyes in the front row. Zara may have considered her very silly just a few weeks previously, in fact, she probably still did. However, she still gave her a big smile and two thumbs up which was just the encouragement Millie needed. She was word perfect, didn't trip once and as she made her way back to the seat, received a high five from her little friend for her effort.

"It's time to exchange vows.", Davina announced as Mildred sat down.

Since her bragging that she had finished her vows, Griselda had taken a step back and realised that sometimes the simple approach was the best one.

"I love you Fen. I love everything about you, your kindness, your bravery, your sense of humour, your wit, your logic, your hugs and of course the cups of tea you bring me in the morning."

Although everyone laughed at that Grissy didn't even notice, her entire focus was on Fenny. "I'll love you always, as your wife but also as your best friend and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

Fenella couldn't keep the smile off her face as she recited her own vows. "Well firstly, I promise to keep bringing you cups of tea as long as you promise to make your chicken soup whenever I'm sick. Deal?"

"Deal." Griselda gave a shaky grin.

"Good. Grissy, I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. I wish I could promise you things will be perfect, but we both know things be can't that simple. What I do promise is that what we have together, we will always have. We'll be friends, partners, wives, learners, teachers, dreamers and sometimes complete fools together and I can't think of anything better."

"Neither can I."

As they squeezed their hands together, Fenella felt a whisper of an old sensation, the faintest hint of magic running through her veins. She had known to expect it, both Imogen and Tom had told her they had felt the same in their own magical ceremonies. Part of her had been worried that the reminder of what she had lost would be too much, but as she held Griselda's hands and felt the glow she knew was running through both of their bodies as they kissed, she knew nothing could have taken away from this moment.

"We now declare you wife and wife." Elizabeth beamed at them. "Congratulations."

She wasn't the only one who wanted to wish the couple well. As soon as the couple broke apart they were immediately surrounded by their family and friends.

"You're married, you're married.", Ava gasped as she jumped up and down between them.

"We are. Finally." Grissy reached down and took her flower girl's hand, keeping a safe hold on her wife's with the other. "And we're so happy that you're with us. Are you ready for some photos?"

Like her sisters, Ava was always camera ready. There were a few group photographs as well as some with just the bridal party and their parents. Then, it was time for the brides to have some photographs alone before being driven back to the hotel by their chauffeur. At least being driven back was the plan.

"We seem to have a problem." The driver grimaced as he stuck his damp head back in the car. "Gasket's gone."

While the term didn't really mean much to them, the steam coming from the bonnet was a clear indicator that all wasn't well.

"Can you phone someone?", Fenny asked.

"Phone's dead.", the driver cringed. "Don't suppose you have a mobile on you? Otherwise, I'll have to walk back up to the hotel."

"Funnily enough, seeing as it's our wedding day we didn't think we'd need them." Fenny was fast losing patience with the driver. The weather had turned, it was pouring with rain and it seemed they were missing out on their own celebration.

"For goodness sake.", she muttered as she watched the chauffeur jog carefully up the now muddy hill.

"Shhhhh." Grissy leaned over and pressed her finger to Fenny's lips. "Someone will come and get us and if it takes a little while, so what. It means I get to spend some time alone with my gorgeous wife."

"Do you think we'll ever get used to saying that?", Fenny asked as she relaxed into Grissy's embrace. "Wife I mean."

"I hope not boo. I want it to always feel special."

It took almost thirty minutes for another car to come but neither minded, the time alone had been worth it and Fenny's fears had been unfounded, all they appeared to have missed was some speculation around why they had taken so long.

"We thought you'd gone straight to your room.", Ruby teased the blushing couple.

"Or on honeymoon.", Jadu added.

"And miss all this." Grissy shook her head as she took a glass of champagne and looked around the beautifully decorated room. "No way."

While the drinks reception was happening, Ava, Zara and Fleur had been taken upstairs for a nap before dinner. A successful one by the looks of things as by the time they arrived back, they were smiling almost as widely as their mothers.

"You look pleased with yourself.", Jamie commented as he passed Constance a pre-dinner glass of wine. He and Sarah were child-free, having opted to leave the boys with his visiting family for the day and he was making the most of it

"It's a happy day.", Constance smirked into her glass. It wasn't a lie, however the event had been somewhat enhanced by what she and Imogen had been doing while the children were asleep, the illicit nature of their tryst having only added to the excitement. She cast a quick glance at her wife, who was still managing to look smug as she settled Ava and Zara into their assigned seats ready for the speeches and meal.

Both brides had been adamant that they didn't want long speeches, so it was simply a case of a few words from their parents, the reading of some cards to wish them well, including to their delight, cards from each of the Cackle's year groups. Finally, from the couple, there were some thank you words and gifts, including silver bracelets for the bridesmaids that tied into the theme of the day.

"Thank you." Abby hugged her friends after receiving her present.

"You're welcome Abs." Fenny beamed. "And we haven't forgotten our lovely flower girls either."

For Ava, Zara and Fleur there were personalised teddy bears which they loved. Any gift was always received with huge excitement and appreciation from the Drill girls and these cuddly toys, along with the framed wedding themed sketches Mildred had made for them were no exception.

Ava lined their new friends up on the table to show their parents and grandparents the pink, green and blue overalls they were wearing. "Look, they have our names and the dates on them."

"Oh, they really are lovely and you can keep them forever." , Amelia smiled before turning to whisper to Constance. "Have you decided?"

Imogen and Constance had spent quite some time discussing what to do with the girls during the evening part of the wedding. In the end they decided to see how things panned out on the day. Based on how things were going so far she nodded. "I think they can stay up. Fleur's had several naps and as we know, like Ava she can sleep through most things. And as for Ava and Zara, its likely to be far later than we normally allow them to stay up, but it's a special occasion."

"And New Year's Eve, somehow I'm fairly certain they'll still be up when the bells ring." Amelia couldn't help laughing as she watched Ava and Zara's ecstatic reactions to the first courses coming out. Fenella and Griselda had wanted to make sure the menu catered towards their younger guests as well and clearly, the tomato bruschetta and mushroom soup had been the perfect choices.

The attention to detail was carried through to the main courses, based around the couple's favourite foods.

"Not a word." Fenny pointed at Imogen as baskets of triple cooked chips with various side sauces were distributed to each table.

"Nothing from me.", Imogen called back as she dipped a chip in some truffle oil.

"I didn't think I'd be able to eat.",Grissy whispered as she sliced her steak. "I couldn't manage breakfast but I'm definitely making up for it now."

"Me too.", Fenny agreed. "Honestly, I thought I was going to be sick and Mum was trying to force feed me bacon and eggs at one point."

"Mmmm, bacon and eggs.", Grissy sighed. "I think that's what I'll order for breakfast tomorrow morning." She leaned close to whisper in Fenny's ear. "I think we'll need the energy boost, don't you?"

"As long as we're ordering that breakfast to have in bed, I'll be happy." Fenny whispered back, knowing even without the squeeze Grissy gave her leg that the answer was most certainly 'yes."

While the couple were rightly caught up with each other, they were still pleased to see their guests were having a good time. It was a relatively small wedding. They could have invited more people but both agreed on wanting to give those they were closest to a great day, rather than having big numbers just for show. As a result, they had just over forty close family members and friends spread across three tables where the conversation and laughter appeared to be flowing non-stop throughout the meal.

"You having fun?" Abby nudged Lily as they sat in the lobby once dinner was over. For her, this was turning into one of her greatest days ever and she wanted to make sure it was the same for her best friend.

"Definitely.", Lily promised. It was the first New Year she had spent without one of her parents and while it was a bit strange, she really was having a wonderful time.

Abby smiled as her family came over to join them. "Do you have to go?", she asked Jamie as he sat on the edge of her seat.

"Afraid so squirt. They might not even know we're there but we want to be with the boys as the New Year starts. And yeah, it's soppy but…."

"I understand." Abby gave him a squeezed, only letting go when Fenny and Grissy came to say goodbye.

"Thank you for having us. Hope you don't mind us leaving?" Sarah gave the couple hugs. Through Constance and Imogen she and Jamie had become very close to the girls and although they were still happily unmarried, they were delighted for their friends.

"Not at all, thank you so much for coming.", Fenny reassured her. "Give the boys a kiss from us and we'll see you soon."

As Jamie and Sarah said their goodbyes, the rest of the guests were guided back into the function room which had been transformed. As well as a dance floor there was plenty of tables and comfortable chairs with a station set up at the back where food would be distributed throughout the night.

"That's a very good idea.", Ava told Lily as they walked in hand in hand. "I'm going to be doing a lot of dancing so I might get very hungry."

"Me too.", Lily confided.

Of course, the first dance of the night had to go to Fenny and Grissy who had again, chosen a song that meant a lot to them.

"Are you ready?", the wedding co-ordinator asked. On getting a 'yes' back, she indicated to the DJ who had been hired for the night.

"Ready gorgeous?" Fenny held her hand out.

"Ready."

"What on earth?" Constance lifted her hands to her ears as the loud music pounded from the speakers.

 _"Shot through the heart and you're to blame."_

"Sorry.", the DJ mouthed as he frantically tried to find the right song. His previous gig had been an eighties night and what with running a little late to this one, he had forgotten to double check his playlist.

Fenny and Grissy looked at each other and started to laugh. Considering everything that had gone wrong this seemed to fit perfectly, even though it wasn't exactly a 'romantic couples' song. It was however a great song to rock out to.

"Don't change it yet.", Grissy called to the DJ. "Come on then." She beckoned to the wedding party who quickly joined them.

"This is a great song.", Zara screeched at Abby as they bopped along.

"Not sure Mama thinks so."

Eventually, with the wedding co-ordinator breathing down his neck, the DJ found the right music and Fenny and Grissy got their romantic first dance.

"I love this song.", Grissy whispered as she rested her head on her wife's neck. "I think of you every time I hear it."

"Me too.", Fenny murmured back. "All of me does love all of you, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do boo, just like I love every inch of you"

The rest of the night was spent in a blur of dancing, drinking, eating and talking to their guests. It was another reason they had gone for a smaller ceremony. They loved the fact they could spend time with their friends without feeling rushed or that anyone was being ignored. They wanted to hold onto every moment, but as they had been warned, the day went so quickly and before they knew it they were cutting the cake. Kathleen Cosie had done them proud, the silver and white cake was not only beautifully decorated, it tasted even better.

"I have to say Gris, there were a couple of occasions when I expected you to pop off today but you held back.", Maud sniggered as she, Ruby, Jadu and Millie were joined by the newlyweds for champagne and cake.

Griselda shrugged. "Really, they were only small things. As long as Fenny was there, nothing else mattered."

"We're glad you're all here too.", Fenny added.

"Of course." Grissy knew their friends understood. In fact, one of the best things about the wedding had been getting to spend time with people like Millie, Ruby and Jadu who they didn't get to see so often anymore. It was funny, looking back they had been so close to their immediate classmates when they had been in Cackle's but it was the girls in the class below who had become lifelong friends, along with Gabrielle and Abby.

"Come on, time for a Cackle's crew dance."

Apparently, the crew now included Gabrielle, Abby, Ava, Zara, Imogen, Davina, Elizabeth, Amelia and despite her initial reluctance, Constance who could never resist the pleading eyes of her wife and daughters.

As the clock crept closer to midnight, Fenella stood at the top of the room and with the help of the DJ, gathered everyone's attention. "I know it's late and a bit cold but I'd like to invite you all to join my wife and me outside."

"What?" Grissy wasn't sure what was going on. She hadn't organised anything for midnight, figuring that the countdown would be enough.

"You'll see. Everyone, follow me."

The cold wasn't a problem as the hotel had arranged plenty of heaters for their guests but still, Imogen and Constance made sure their girls were wrapped up warm as they ventured into the dark night. Fleur, who had slept through most of the music and dancing, was wide awake as she cuddled against her eldest sister and waited for what was going to happen.

"I love you gorgeous." Fenny took Grissy's two hands in hers, pulling her aside just as the countdown began.

"Ten, nine eight…" As they moved into the next year everyone exchanged hugs and kisses.

"I hope your second year with us is just as good as your first.", Abby whispered to Fleur. "Love you."

Constance and Imogen embraced their excited girls, wishing them every happiness for the year ahead, before taking a moment to exchange a kiss themselves.

"Here's to another year Sweetheart.", Imogen whispered against her wife's lips. Things had changed since their first New Year together but she wouldn't swap what they had for anything, and being able to share this moment with their girls made it extra special.

"Oooh.", Ava gasped a moment later as she saw the first firework going up in the air. "it's the Disney castle."

"Fen.", Grissy sighed with happiness as she took in the silent fireworks and the accompanying Disney music "This is perfect, just like when you proposed."

"As close as I could get anyway." Fenny was just happy her romantic gesture had worked out. "I wanted to do something really special for you."

"You did boo."

The ten-minute display captivated everyone and after it finished, most people traipsed back into the hotel to continue the party.

"We're going to leave you to it." Constance indicated to Zara who was fast asleep in her embrace, just as Ava was in her other mother's arms. Both had lasted until the final firework, then, almost like the wind-up toys their grandparents had bought them for Christmas, had simply run out of energy.

"I think we'll do the same.", Amelia told them with a hug while Tom kept Fleur warm.

"Congratulations, and happy New Year.", Imogen whispered as she kissed the girls while balancing Ava at the same time. "We wish you a world of happiness ahead."

"Thanks all for being here and for everything you've done to help us." Fenny knew their wedding wouldn't have been the same without this incredible family being such a big part of it.

"Do we have to go up as well?" Abby was hoping the night wouldn't have to end just yet for her and Lily.

"They can stay with us.", Stephen offered, earning him some serious cool uncle points in the process.

"You may stay," Constance told the excited teenagers. "But no later than 2 AM and please don't wake your sisters when you come in."

"We won't.", Abby promised, giving her mothers and sisters quick kisses before rapidly making her way back in before her Mama could change her mind.

With everyone else gone back inside, it was just Fenny and Grissy left, holding each other while staring at the stars in the night sky.

"Are you sorry it's over?" Fenny thought back to how Grissy had felt as she planned the wedding and hoped that her fears had been unfounded.

"No, I know everyone told me but it's true. Today was amazing and I wouldn't change a thing, even the little hiccups. But that's all it was a day. What we have together is so much more, and I know that's not even close to being over, in fact like the New Year, everything is just starting for us.

Without realising it, they were each thinking back to the two young teenagers who had started at Cackle's. Neither had known that on that very first day they would meet the person that within ten years they would marry, surrounded by their families and the friends and mentors that school had brought them.

And neither would have changed a single thing.

 ** _A/N. A couple of the readings/songs referenced in the chapter._**

 ** _Today I Marry My Best Friend: Bertrand Russell_**

 ** _Something In The Way She Moves: Beatles_**

 ** _You Give Love A Bad Name: Bon Jovi_**

 ** _All Of Me: John Legend_**


	15. Back To School

**A/N 1: Sorry, this one went up a little bit later than intended. Hope you enjoy.**

"Do you have everything you need?"

Imogen bit her lip. "I think so. I'm just so nervous. I feel like a student again." She sighed as she was drawn into one of Constance's incredible hugs. "It's going to be so weird not being here with you. And with the kids."

"It's only two weeks Darling.", Constance murmured. "And you said it yourself; you need to get back in the classroom and observe if you want to start creating the language curriculum for September."

Having spoken to a few fellow Italian teachers, including a former Hevesham colleague named Lisa, Imogen had realised that although she was still fluent in the language, after eight years, she was a little rusty when it came to the teaching requirements. Lisa, now the language head in a school about twenty miles from Castle Overblow, had suggested that she come and join them for a couple of weeks. It had seemed like a perfect opportunity, and truly, Imogen was quite excited, but now that the moment was here, her nerves were kicking in.

"I know, I know. And you're right, it is only two weeks, and I'll just be observing at the start so it won't be too hard."

"No and…" Constance was interrupted by a knock on their bedroom door. "Come in."

"We made you a card." Zara blew in the door followed by Abby, a quickly crawling Fleur and a sedate-looking Ava.

Imogen grinned as she took the Good Luck card her daughters had created. "Thank you so much. I'm going to put it in my bag so I can look at it during the day."

"Hope you're not too worried about being the new girl.", Abby teased.

"Just a little.", Imogen shrugged. "But I'll be okay." She looked towards the door where Ava was standing, dressed in her navy school uniform with her arms folded and a strange look on her face. "Poppet? What's wrong."

"Will you be here when I get home from school?", Ava asked softly.

"Not for a couple of weeks." Imogen knelt down and gently tucked a loose lock of hair into Ava's pink hairband. "But I'll be home for dinner. And while I'm not here Granny and Granddad will pick you up from school, you know you like that."

"Okay.", Ava whispered. "But I like having you here too." Having grown up with her mothers always close by, it was a little difficult to understand that most parents went out to work on a daily basis.

"I know you do, and I like being here, but it will go quickly. And then in September when I do go back to work I'll just be downstairs.

"Like Mama?"

"Exactly little one." Constance indicated the clock, knowing Imogen wanted to give herself plenty of time for the journey. "It's 7:20. Are you sure you don't want me to fly you?"

Imogen shook her head before grabbing her bags and kissing the girls goodbye. "It's fine, thank you though." She paused to give Constance a hug and a kiss. "See you later, love you. Love you all."

"Love you too.", her family told her as she waved goodbye.

 _"Right so.",_ Imogen thought to herself as she started the engine then turned up the radio to keep her company on the drive. _"Let's go."_

As she drove through the castle grounds, she waved to Tom and Amelia who were on their way to give Constance a hand. She knew they were both hugely excited to get some quality time alone with the girls, particularly Fleur who was about to get spoiled rotten with attention from her doting grandparents.

She pulled out of the castle gates, turned up the radio, and prayed she hadn't completely lost her classroom teaching ability over the past few years.

Traffic seemed to be on her side, and forty-five minutes later she was pulling up in the staff car park.

"Assuming you're in need of this? If I remember correctly you always found it hard to start the day without one."

Imogen jumped as Lisa came up behind her with a large coffee in her outstretched hand. She smiled, took the paper cup and gave her old friend a one-armed hug. "Oh yes, I was in such a rush this morning I didn't have time to make one."

"Kids?" Lisa thought of her own two and how they managed to delay even the simplest of tasks.

"Kids, my own nerves, everything really."

"Relax Imogen; you'll be fine. You were always a fantastic language teacher. I should know, how many times did you help me out when we were at Hevesham? It will all come back to you, I promise."

"I hope so." Imogen took a long sip of her coffee. "So, what's the plan for today?"

She was pleased to hear she wouldn't be going straight into the classroom as Lisa had planned a couple of hours for them to go through Windale's curriculum as well as the current teaching materials.

"Then this afternoon you'll be shadowing if that's okay with you?"

"Perfect., Imogen nodded. "But I don't just want to sit there like a spare part. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

"You might regret that.", Lisa laughed as she led the way into the staffroom.

Despite her nerves, Imogen found the morning far more manageable than expected. She met the principal, Mr Hughes, who appeared business-like but friendly. As well as him she also met the other members of the language department, including Ian Smith, a fellow Italian teacher who also taught Spanish. To her relief, the majority of the course books were familiar to her, though many had been updated over the past few years. Likewise, the exam format was similar as was the conversational aspect that she had always enjoyed teaching the most.

"So, are you ready to join me and a bunch of fifteen-year-olds this afternoon?", Ian asked as he joined Imogen and Lisa for lunch.

"I have one at home.", Imogen laughed. "What's twenty more?"

"I can't believe Abby is fifteen now.", Lisa sighed. "I still remember when she was cheering you on at sports day."

"She's just the same, my cheeky little cheerleader. And she's the same with her sisters."

"How many children do you have?", Ian enquired as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"Four girls. Abby's fifteen, Ava's five, Zara is four, and Fleur is one next month."

"Wow, so the classroom will be no trouble to you.", Ian winked. "I sometimes think that Colin and I should have kids, but we're busy enough with our dogs, plus we like our holidays too much."

"They're a bit of work alright.", Imogen agreed. "Constance and I have days when everything runs like clockwork but others….."

"Constance? You're married to a woman?" Ian was beaming from ear to ear.

"Yes."

"Thank goodness, I am not the only gay in the school, albeit on a temporary basis."

"Glad to help.", Imogen grinned, somehow she had a feeling she and Ian were going to get on just fine. She was proven correct as she joined him in his teaching that afternoon.

"We try and speak only Italian.", he told her as they walked towards the classroom. "Sometimes we even succeed."

As she observed her first Italian class in several years, Imogen was aware of several pairs of eyes watching her. She knew she was probably a bit of a novelty for the students and tried not to cringe too much under their gazes. It was times like this that her hidden shyness tended to rear its head and suddenly she found herself missing the familiarity of Cackle's.

'I'm an adult, I've been teaching for years, and if I can teach a class of young witches, I am more than capable of handling this.", she told herself firmly.

"Ms Drill, would you like to join in our game?" , Ian asked in Italian with a twinkle in his eye.

"Si.", she replied, getting up to help the students move their chairs into a circle for a round-robin story game she remembered playing with her classes. The activity helped to break the ice with the more curious students and by the time the bell rang she felt much more at ease with the group, a feeling that remained after the other classes of the day.

"You did great.", Ian told her as they walked back to the staffroom.

"I hope I didn't get in the way."

"Not at all, I can already see what a great teacher you are. In fact, if its okay with Lisa I'd be happy to swap tomorrow, you take my morning classes, and I'll assist."

"Fine with me.", Lisa spoke up from behind them. She'd known Imogen wouldn't need to observe for long. "Okay with you Im?"

"Absolutely. I'll need to review the lesson plan tonight, but I'm sure I'll be okay." In truth, she was delighted that Lisa and Ian were so confident in her abilities and despite the heavy traffic, she drove the whole way home with a big smile on her face.

Constance was delighted to see that far from the semi-controlled nervousness that morning; her wife was now practically glowing with excitement.

"Can I take it things went well?", she asked after they had kissed hello.

"You can." Imogen beamed as the children joined them. "But I missed you all, and I want to hear about your days. Did you have fun with Granny and Granddad?"

Over dinner, she heard everything that she had missed and managed to share her own stories when she could get a word in. "Ian was a great help; he really made me feel comfortable in the classroom."

"Aww, you made a new friend." , Abby joked, thinking of what her mother always said when she met new people. "Will you bring him for tea?"

"Ha.", Imogen smirked. "Very funny. I think you girls would like him though; he was telling me all about his dogs." She noticed Zara's ears prick up. "He and his husband seem to dote on them."

"No point in asking if he's cute so.", Abby sighed.

"Regardless of his sexuality, he must be several years older than you." Constance reminded her. Abby may not have a steady boyfriend anymore, but she certainly had a high-interest level in boys in general, and as Imogen had helpfully warned her, they were probably only hearing about a quarter of it.

Abby was interested to hear that Colin, Ian's husband was a graphic designer and as soon as dinner was over, ran off to check the website that Imogen had noted for her.

The rest of the evening passed in a whirl of bath time and getting ready for the next day. Imogen noticed that Ava stuck to her side right up until bedtime where she appeared to be fighting sleep to a level that Zara would have been proud of.

"I'm not very tired.", she yawned, hoping that her Mummy would stay a little longer with her.

Imogen knew exactly what her little girl was up to; she also knew that she had several lesson plans to review before she could get to bed herself. "Tell you what Poppet, you close your eyes and just see what happens." Her hunch was right, after just a couple of minutes, Ava was fast asleep. She got up as quietly as possible and joined Constance who was waiting on the couch with some fresh tea.

"Can I help?"

"That would be great.", Imogen nodded. Having someone to run through lessons with was something that had always helped her previously and she was delighted that Constance was taking such an interest. "You could probably teach the class yourself you know. I think you're pretty fluent now."

"Not to your level.", Constance answered as she cleared away their cups. "But I'd like to help out when our classes start."

"I would love that.", Imogen promised. "Now, I think we need to turn in before all the madness kicks off again tomorrow don't you?"

"Oh yes.", Constance yawned. As helpful as Tom and Amelia had been, from the moment she collected the children she hadn't stopped, and she was, as the expression went, dead on her feet. Both women were asleep in no time, neither stirring until Imogen's alarm told her it was time to get up and get a quick workout in with Maud before her day began.

It began in earnest with Ava dawdling over her breakfast having taken an age to get ready. As a result, Imogen was ten minutes late leaving, which meant she hit the worst of the traffic. Luckily she didn't have a class first lesson, but she was annoyed at how frazzled she felt when she arrived at the school. She went straight to Ian's classroom to find him already there.

"Sorry I'm late, a slow-moving child and slower moving traffic delayed me."

"The baby?", Ian enquired.

"No, Ava. She's a little clingy right now; I guess she's just used to having us nearby all the time."

Ian was fascinated with the idea that Imogen's real job was in a boarding school and as they set up for the day asked several questions. Most of which she found relatively easy to answer however she decided to hold back on sharing the magical aspect of the school. It wasn't that she was ashamed, rather she didn't want to risk any awkwardness with her new friend. As it was, their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their first class who were dying to get a glimpse of the temporary teacher.

There was more teaching needed for this class. They were still relatively new to the language, so the focus was primarily on grammar and punctuation. Still, they were enthusiastic and eager to learn, as were the class who came afterwards.

Before Imogen knew it, the bell was going for lunch. "It can't be that time already?"

"It is.", Ian laughed. "And I am starving. Let's eat."

It still felt strange to be in a staffroom without Davina fluttering around or Gaby fussing over her potions ingredients. It was stranger still not to have Constance close by, but as she had told Ava, it wouldn't be for long. And if she was very truthful, it was a bit of a novelty to be involved in conversations where magic didn't feature.

The afternoon passed as quickly as the morning had, and soon Imogen was on the road home, this time with a pile of marking on the passenger seat that would keep her busy for the evening.

She was hugely grateful that Constance had taken care of dinner again, and that Abby stepped in for bath time which allowed her to get through the bulk of her corrections before story time.

"Will you be able to come swimming tomorrow Mummy?" Swimming on a Wednesday afternoon had become a regular occurrence and Ava was hoping it wouldn't have to stop this week.

"Not this week or next Poppet, but Granny and Mama are going to take you, Fleur and Zara. You'll have loads of fun."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, in a couple of weeks; I'll be back again. And we'll all go on Saturday or Sunday. Alright?"

"Alright." Ava gave a weak smile before clutching her baby doll and settling down to sleep, though she didn't stay in her own bed for long.

"Please.", she whispered as she crawled in between her mothers just after midnight.

Both Constance and Imogen were too tired to argue, although Constance was already planning on reminding Ava of the 'staying in your own bed during the school week rule'. When she wasn't so exhausted of course.

Wednesday for Imogen usually revolved around playgroup for Fleur and Zara, lunch in Cosies and then a trip to the pool once Ava had finished school. This week things were very different with back to back classes in the morning, a language department meeting that Lisa had invited her to attend, followed by lunch with Lisa and Ian in a local cafe before yet more classes in the afternoon.

While she was travelling home after her long day, Abby was taking the time to catch up with her sisters. "How was swimming?"

"It was very good.", Zara nodded with excitement. "Me and Granny had a race, and I won. And Fleur laughed lots."

"That sounds cool. How about you Noodle?"

Ava thought for a minute. "It was fun. We missed Mummy though."

"You know she'll be back with you soon." Abby wrapped her arms around Ava for a cuddle. She loved her sister to death and had always admired Ava's fierce loyalty and adoration of her family. However, she wasn't perfect and Abby, along with her parents and grandparents were aware that at times, Ava's feelings could run to jealousy when her loved ones were spending time with people she didn't know.

"I know but….." Ava finally blurted out what had been on her mind. "What if she likes the new school more than this one and decides to work there forever? Then she won't be my teacher when I'm a big girl and going to school here. And I really want her to be my teacher. And Mama."

Abby, despite her love for her parents, could think of nothing worse than having them as her teachers, could still empathise. "That's not going to happen Noodle. Mummy is working at the other school so she can set up some new Italian classes here. And when you start at Cackle's she might be teaching you Italian, or P.E, or maybe both but she's definitely going to be teaching here with Mama."

"Promise?"

"We promise.", Constance answered from the doorway where she had accidentally overheard the end of the sister conversation. "Do you believe us?"

"Yes." Ava smiled at them. "But Mummy already teaches me Italian."

"And me.", Zara added. "And Fleur when she can talk."

"Then you'll be able to help her teach the girls who are just learning won't you?"

"Yay."

"Well then, now we have that sorted out, will you help me set the table for dinner?"

"Okay Mama." Ava stopped to hug Constance before following Zara to the dining table.

"I'll bet you're missing Mum as well." Abby took a leaf out of Ava's book and gave her Mama a tight squeeze.

Constance let out a long sigh. "Oh yes. Don't get me wrong, this was a wonderful idea, but I'm so used to sharing every day with her that it feels like I'm missing a limb without her here."

"I know, and I'm sure it's the same for her, you guys are a great team, everyone says so."

"Thank you dear." Constance kissed Abby. "I suppose we should get dinner organised. Are you coming little one?"

"Mah, Mah, Mah." Fleur held up her hands so her Mama would lift her up. She wasn't speaking yet, everyone was Mah-Mah, but it seemed that she was getting closer by the day.

"We'll take that as a yes."

When Imogen arrived home at six, she found Fleur already fed and happily sitting in her highchair watching while Constance removed the rest of the cottage pie she had been keeping warm in the oven.

"Just in time." Imogen winked at her girls before dropping her bags, washing her hands and taking the opportunity to steal a quick kiss from her wife. "Thank you for this; it smells fantastic."

"You made it Darling, I merely took it from the freezer and defrosted it."

"Ah yes, but that's the hard part." Imogen gave her a tender smile while dropping kisses on each of the children's heads. "Everything okay here?"

"Everything is fine Mummy.", Ava beamed. "How was your day? Did you see your new friend?"

Caught slightly off guard by Ava's change in attitude, Imogen managed to recover quickly and shared a few stories of her day with the family. It was only as she helped Abby with the dishes that she got some insight into what had caused the change.

"I think she'll be okay now.", Abby told her. "She just needs to realise that new people aren't going to take any of us away from her. This might be a good way of her learning that."

"You're right honey and thanks for talking to her." Imogen hugged her daughter before asking, "So, do you feel you're missing out by not being taught by Mama or me?"

"Nope." Abby shook her head. "You're my parents, my teachers are my teachers, and I'm fine with it staying like that."

"And that's fair enough." Imogen could completely understand that thought process.

Abby did have something else to say. "I think Mama is missing you more than she's letting on."

"I know honey, and I miss her too. I'm finished a bit earlier on Friday so we should be fine for date night. I was planning on taking her out for a nice meal."

"She'll love that.", Abby nodded. "I think she misses just being able to talk to you whenever she likes.

"Its the same for me." Imogen sighed. "I think this is also helping us realise just how lucky we are with the setup we have."

For everyone, Thursday passed enjoyably. Breakfast, school or nursery then home to talk about their days. The only exception being Fleur who had spent a lovely morning with her grandparents before playing all afternoon with Zara and Ava once nursery and school were over.

"I'm surprised she wanted to come home.", Imogen laughed as she watched Fleur cuddling up to her grandfather that evening

Tom beamed at the baby in his arms. "She was on her best behaviour, they all have been, and it's been nice to spend some more time with them this week."

"Thanks Dad." Imogen knew things had been different this time around, that previously Tom and Amelia would have been a bit more hands-on when it came to childcare. She knew they understood that this time she needed to take extra time off, but that didn't mean they should miss out. "You know, I was thinking, when I've finished at Windale, maybe you could take her for a morning or two during the week? It will give me a chance to get a few things done and help get Fleur ready for September."

"Yes.", Tom immediately agreed. It was an offer they had already made and while occasionally it had been taken up, he was delighted with the idea of something more regular. "We're always happy to take this little girl and her sisters."

"In that case, if it's okay with you both I'd like to cash in another offer."

Again, Tom readily agreed to Imogen's request and promised not to say a word to Constance until he got the nod to do so. "But we're still on for tomorrow?"

"Yep, still on for tomorrow. We'll be going out around seven, so bedtime is all yours."

The following afternoon Imogen received another offer, one that unfortunately she had to decline.

"Sure you won't meet us for one?" Ian put on his best pleading face.

"Some other time, definitely.", Imogen promised. "But for now I need to get home, get the kids sorted, drive to the house and after that, I have a date."

"With a hot woman?" Ian teased.

"The hottest, see you Monday."

When Constance finished work for the day, the car was packed, Ava, Zara and Fleur were ready, and Abby was to be collected on the way. She was also thrilled to hear that Imogen had booked a table at their favourite restaurant.

"Is that okay with you?", Imogen asked the occupants of the back seat.

"Yeah, me and Granddad are going to play with my train set." , Zara told them. "And he said we could have ice-cream after tea."

"Shhh.", Ava hissed. "He said not to tell Mummy."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear." Imogen sighed as she pulled up outside Abby's school.

True to their word, there was no fuss from the girls when they left. Lily had arrived and was catching up with Abby while Zara, Tom and Ava controlled the trains and Amelia helped Fleur crawl around after them.

"I think they'll be fine.", Imogen whispered as she hugged a watching Constance. "Come on; we have some important couple time to spend together."

Over dinner, the discussion fell back to their working weeks as well as commenting on Ava's turnaround.

"I do understand." Imogen thought back to her own mother who had been a nurse. At times she had sometimes been jealous of other people who got Rose's attention when she was away from her and Stephen, so she could empathise fully with Ava.

"As do I." Constance paused for a minute before deciding to share. "I wasn't worried that you'd leave, but I will admit that I wondered how you would feel being at a school that is more 'normal'".

"Our school is completely normal to me." Imogen took Constance's hand in hers. "Okay, the magical aspect may elude me, but I could never imagine teaching anywhere else. I have my friends, while the kids are young they'll always be close enough for a cuddle between classes. And best of all, I get to work with you. Come to think of it; the cuddle part applies to you too."

"It does Darling." Constance gave a soft smile before bringing up something that had been on her mind. "Amelia and I have been talking; we've never really replaced me as Deputy Principal. I know unofficially you've stepped in over the years, but if you would like the role, we'd like to formalise it. We could divide out exactly who does what, but I think we're a good team and I know we would work well together. And it shouldn't impact on your teaching too much."

Imogen pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm, tempting but tell me, what are the added benefits?"

"Benefits?" Constance arched her eyebrow.

"More money. More holidays?" She was teasing, both she and Constance took a fair salary, but with the money she had been left from her grandmother's estate, money wasn't an issue for them.

"I'm sure we can negotiate something to your satisfaction."

"Well at least tell me I get to sleep with the Principal?", Imogen asked in hushed tones.

"That goes without saying, Darling."

"Then I'll do it." Imogen was in complete agreement with Constance. They were a good team, and she was excited at what lay ahead. "As long as I have a few more months at home with the kids and with you, I'll be ready and raring to go in September."

"Good." Constance had guessed the offer would be accepted, but she was delighted it had been confirmed. Her excitement carried on as Imogen shared her ideas.

"Okay, idea number one. Dad and Amelia have said they'll take the girls overnight the week after next so I can whisk you away. Fancy it?"

Constance's face gave away just how much she fancied it. Between one thing and another, they hadn't had a night away alone since Fleur was born. It was something everyone seemed conscious of as for Christmas they had received hotel gift vouchers from Tom and Amelia, Jamie and Sarah and also from Lily and her mother, Susan.

"Great, I've made a provisional booking for that one near the beach."

"That sounds wonderful Darling. And your second idea?"

"Well, I was thinking about what Abby said, and I wondered if you'd be okay with me inviting Ian and his husband to tea, maybe next Friday? They may not be able to make it, but he's been so kind to me that I'd like to do something to say thanks. And he's said he'd love to meet you all."

Constance had no issue with the invitation. In fact, she was keen to meet Imogen's new friend. There was, however, one condition. She knew that Imogen hadn't disclosed everything about Cackles and understood why, but she didn't want that to mean she had to censor herself or her children in their own home.

"Of course I'll tell him. Besides, if I didn't, I'm sure Zara would in no time."

They both laughed at the thought. Zara's impatience to come into her powers was well known, and she tended to brag that they were coming at every given opportunity.

On Monday morning Imogen made the offer, and to her delight, after confirming with his husband, Ian accepted. "We're looking forward to it.", he told her on Tuesday. "Colin said it would be good to put a face to the name."

"Constance said the same thing." Imogen paused for a moment; she hadn't shared her wife's abilities just yet, not wanting to make it into a bigger deal than it needed to be. However, she knew she had to say something. "There's something I need to tell you about where I usually teach."

"That it's a school for Witches?", Ian stated simply.

"You knew?"

"Lisa told me, but I decided to wait and see if you would."

"I'm sorry.", Imogen started to explain, but Ian cut her off.

"There's no need to apologise; I think I understand. And it doesn't matter, As long as your wife and kids don't turn us into toads, we'll be fine with it."

"Don't worry.", Imogen promised. "Only Constance has that ability right now, and she's pretty good at keeping her toad spells in check. Abby's like me, she doesn't have magic and Ava Zara, and Fleur won't come into theirs until they're around ten. An age that can't come soon enough for Zara."

"It all sounds fascinating. Am I allowed to ask questions on Friday or…?"

"Of course, the main thing to remember is that magic can't be used for trivial or selfish purposes."

"So no rabbits out of hats?"

"Exactly, but Constance enjoys when people ask her about her powers, I'm sure she'll tell you what she can."

The second week seemed to go even faster than the first, and before Imogen knew it, it was Friday afternoon and she was saying her goodbyes.

"Thank you so much.", she told Lisa. She hadn't invited her old friend to dinner, knowing Lisa had other plans, but they had already arranged to meet up in a few weeks.

"You're welcome; you did a great job. If you ever want to leave Cackle's I can guarantee we'd find you something here. Though somehow I don't think you'd take me up on that offer."

"Probably not." Imogen confirmed, "But it's nice to be thought of. Right, I have a dinner to prepare, so I'd better go."

It was around 6:30 when Ian and Colin arrived and were introduced to the Drill family by a proud Imogen. Abby quickly built up a rapport with Colin, who had heard of her artistic abilities and answered her many questions about his work. Zara was quiet at first, as she tended to be around strangers, but once Ian mentioned the dogs, she was a lot more engaged and told them about the many dogs she had met with her Uncle Stephen.

Fleur, already showing signs of inheriting her Mummy's shyness, clung to her mothers and sisters in the beginning but as she saw Zara get more involved, followed suit by crawling towards their guests then giggling with excitement as Ian crouched down to her level. And as for Ava, she had completely gotten over her jealousy and was immediately showing off the sparkling personality she was so well known for.

"This is our playroom; she pointed to the room off the kitchen before walking to the dining room. "And this is where we eat; you can sit wherever you want because you're our guests."

"They're just as you described them.", Ian told Imogen as he helped with the drinks. "Such personalities."

"That's my girls." Imogen laughed. "Full of personality, all of them."

Dinner was a huge success, and by the time Ian and Colin left a friendship had been formed, and not just between the adults.

"Ian and Colin are very, very nice.", Ava whispered to Abby as they cleared the plates. "I'm glad that Mummy invited them over."

"Me too.", Abby grinned. Colin had suggested that she pay a visit to his studio the next time she was on a break from school, an offer she was dying to take up. She'd also had a chance to practice her Italian with Ian and was pleased to hear from someone besides her Mum that she was well on track to ace her upcoming exams.

"See, Imogen taught her entire family, and you won't even let me teach you a few phrases.", Ian teased Colin.

"Uggh, there you go again trying to show me up." Colin gave Ava and Zara a wink. "I can say a few things, like 'I'd like pizza please.'"

"I can say that too." Ava was very enthusiastic "Mi piacerebbe la pizza, per favore."

"Maybe you can teach me a few new phrases." Colin shook his head, slightly bemused that a five-year-old was, in the nicest possible way, outsmarting him.

The guests stayed for a while after dinner, drinking tea, chatting and saying goodnight as the younger girls reluctantly went up to bed.

"I hope they weren't too much of a distraction.", Constance smiled as she poured more drinks. "They tend to get excited when we have people over."

Both Ian and Colin shook their heads. "Not at all.", Ian promised. "And their little dance routine was adorable."

"They do love a new audience." Constance settled on the couch next to Imogen and subtly took her hand, a sure sign that she too was comfortable with their guests.

As much fun as they were having, several cups of tea later it was time for Ian and Colin to leave.

"See you in a few weeks.", Ian told them as they left, having offered to host the next time. "And bring the kids. I promised Zara and Ava they could meet the dogs."

"If you're sure.", Imogen smiled widely. "Thank you, we will."

"I think that was a success Darling.", Constance commented as they waved the other couple off.

"I think so. In fact, the last two weeks have been. I've got some great ideas for the language curriculum. Dinner went well, Abby met someone who could be a great mentor to her and Ava has learned that new people won't steal us away. And I think we've made new friends."

"I think so too." , Constance was all smiles as she closed the door "And we still have our trip look forward to."

Checking that Abby had gone back in Imogen murmured in her lowest voice. "I was wondering, do you think I could maybe get an advance on my vice-principal privileges tonight?"

"I'm sure that could be arranged."

"Time to turn in so?"

"It certainly is."

 **A/N 2: So, one more chapter of this story to go. Get ready for Fleur's first birthday but also, Constance sharing something very important with Abby.**

 **As to where things are going after this, I'm still not sure, but I will be taking a bit of a break I know I have more Drill family stories in me but think another jump ahead is probably in order so I can develop my OC's further. If you have ideas let me know I'm always happy to get new thoughts.**


	16. One Year Later

"Hey Fluffy."

Abby dropped her schoolbag and crouched down to the mat where an eager Fleur was waving at her. "Come here." She scooped up her sister who immediately locked her tiny arms around her neck and held on tight. "Missed you.", she whispered before turning to her mothers. "Where are the crazies?"

"They're playing at Ellie and Sasha's house.", Imogen smiled. "And isn't Fleur a crazy?"

"Only when she's with the other two, when she's on her own with me she's my little Fluffy."

Constance gave a long sigh. "Why do I get the feeling that nickname is going to stick."

"Because it is.", Abby grinned as she stroked Fleur's thick hair. "And you like it don't you. Say, 'Yes Abby.'"

"Na, na na." Fleur giggled while cuddling closer to her big sister. She was very close to talking, and everyone was hopeful her first proper word would come soon.

Meanwhile, Imogen was boiling the kettle and getting out some cups. "Mama and I are going to have a cup of tea, do you want one honey?"

"Please." Abby decided this was as good a time as any to share something that was on her mind. "Is having a baby very hard?", she asked as her cup was placed on the table.

"I think you know the answer to that as well as we do.", Imogen answered as she watched Abby trying to stop Fleur going for her cup while at the same time dodging her affectionate head-butts. "Will I take her?"

"No, it's okay." After not seeing her all day, Abby didn't want to let Fleur go. Especially as when her other two sisters got home, they would be all over the baby.

Constance was curious about the question. "Why do you ask dear?"

Abby took a deep breath. "There's a girl in my class who's pregnant. I thought it was a rumour at first, but she told me herself today."

"One of your friends?", Imogen asked gently.

"Not quite, well we're lab partners in chemistry. I've probably mentioned her a few times, Nicole."

"You have.", Imogen nodded. "I think we met her at your parents evening too. How is she doing?"

Abby gave a long sigh. "Not too great, some of the others are being really mean, calling her nasty names and gossiping, even some of her friends, but she said she's going to ignore it. I told her they'll be talking about something else next week anyway. And Chloe and I invited her to have lunch with us today, and we've both told her that she can hang out with us and talk to us whenever she wants a friend."

"That's good advice." Imogen would have said the same things. "And it sounds like you and Chloe are very supportive. What about outside school?"

"She said her parents were really upset at the beginning, they still are, but they're helping her out and taking good care of her. And so is her boyfriend, they've been together for a year, and he's going to stand by her."

Constance spoke for the first time. "How old is she? Your age?"

"She's sixteen.", Abby told them. "So it's not too bad."

"Oh, honey.", Imogen sighed. "Sixteen is still so young. I wouldn't have been able for a baby when I was that age. I was twenty-five when you came into my life, and this is no reflection on you, but I wasn't ready then for what was ahead of me. Neither was Jamie. We figured it out, but it was hard."

"Sorry.", Abby cringed. "I know I was a bit of a crier."

"You had colic, And Jamie and I didn't have access to a magical potion that helped back then. Which meant that later on, when your sisters and your cousins had a bout of it, we were extremely grateful." Imogen squeezed Constance's hand before looking back to Abby. "Are the school being helpful?"

"Yeah, she said they've been good."m Abby nodded while taking a sip of her tea. "The baby is due in July so she'll still be able to do her exams. She's really determined to get good results, and she wants to come back, then go to university as she planned. I just hope she'll be able to do it."

"With the right support, she will be.", Imogen smiled kindly. "I remember a girl who got pregnant in her last year in Hevesham and she went on to become a doctor."

"Did it happen often? At different schools you taught in I mean?", Abby was curious now.

Imogen thought for a few seconds. "A couple of times."

"What about here?" Abby looked at Constance.

"Once.", Constance acknowledged. "That we know of, though we didn't know about that girl until a few years later. She didn't come back after the spring holidays; her parents told us they had decided that boarding school wasn't for her. Apparently, they were desperately ashamed and wanted her to give the child up for adoption."

"Wow. Did she?"

"No, she kept the baby, a little boy. Your Granny and I only found out a couple of years ago when we met her at a Cauldronite conference. She told us that eventually, her parents came around. And even though the child's father wasn't in his life, she finished her education, had a good job was engaged to someone else, and they were a happy little family." Constance refilled their cups before carrying on. " And I will say, we're lucky there weren't more cases. Until your Mum came, we never had a proper sex-education programme, and I know the students have benefited from it."

"Thanks Sweetheart." Imogen hoped that was the case. "But education is one thing, it still happens as we've seen. Honey, I know we say this all the time, but we want to make sure you feel you can come to us about anything to do with sex or pregnancy or anything else you're curious about. And I speak for both of us when I say we're very pleased that you've told us about Nicole."

"Of course I was going to tell you." Abby looked at them both. "And I know I can ask questions and tell you things and I will, I promise. It's just, well I can't quite believe that somebody I know, whose just a little older than me has been having sex and is now pregnant. Does that make me sound very babyish?"

"No." Imogen walked to the other side of the table and wrapped her arms around Abby. "I felt like that when I was your age, and honestly, that's how you should be feeling. I know other people are doing things, or say they are, but it's okay to take your time and wait until you're ready."

"That's what I'm going to do.", Abby promised while returning the hug. "And I'm also going to be there for Nicole if she needs me. You know, she's never even held a baby before."

"Well, if you want to invite her over some evening or weekend I'm sure we can give her some practice. And when the time comes, if she needs any baby clothes or supplies, we can help out."

"Thanks Mum; I'll definitely make those offers. Right, well I have some homework to do, I suppose I'd better crack on with it if I want to spend a bit of time with the crazies when they get home." She handed Fleur over to her Mum. "See you in a little bit Fluffster."

As soon as Abby was gone Imogen turned to her wife "For some reason, I wasn't expecting that revelation today."

"Neither was I." Constance let out a long breath. "Darling, I think it's time for me to tell Abby about my past."

"Are you sure?" Imogen sat down with Fleur on her lap and reached for Constance's hand again.

"Yes, unless you think I shouldn't?"

"No. I understand why you want to and support you completely. She's old enough to hear it. I just don't want this to rake up bad memories for you."

"It won't.", Constance was definite in her response. "There was a time when it would have, but I've worked through those issues with your support. And if what I did in my youth can help our girls to learn from my mistakes, to respect themselves and their bodies, I have to do it."

"Do you want me to be with you?", Imogen asked with a kiss.

"No, but I'll need to know you're nearby." Constance returned the kiss to her wife, then gave her smiling baby one too. "In case we need you."

It was the following Saturday when Constance seized the opportunity to talk to Abby. Ava, Zara and Fleur had gone for a drive with Tom and Amelia. Lily was spending the weekend with her mother and Imogen had discreetly declared that she was going to the shops but, as she whispered to Constance, was only a phone call away.

"Are you busy?"

Abby beamed at her Mama who was standing in the doorway to her bedroom. "No, well I'm meant to be doing this essay but I've been working on it for a while, and I need a distraction. Do you want to come in?"

"Thank you." Constance walked into the room and sat on Abby's bed. "There's something I want to talk to you about. It's been on my mind for some time but when you told us about your friend Nicole, I realised now was the time to tell you."

"What?" Abby joined her Mama on the blue duvet. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Constance nodded. "It is now; though it wasn't before. Abby, you know I've shared bits about my life before your Mum, then you came along. And once you said you guessed there was something else, something that when I was ready to share with you, you wanted to hear."

"I did." Abby inched closer. "I am."

"Well then, I'm ready to tell you. Before I start though, I want you to know a couple of things. Your mother knows everything I am going to tell you, and she also knows that I am having this conversation with you today. She is also ready to join us if we need her This is about sex, primarily my sexual history and if you are uncomfortable at any point, please tell me, and I will stop. Is that okay?"

"Yes.", Abby whispered, a strange mix of nerves and fear building in her stomach. "Tell me Mama, please."

"Very well." Constance took a moment to gather herself. "When I was around your age I had a girlfriend named Nancy Nightingale. Looking back on it, it wasn't a very healthy relationship, we were competitive and didn't always encourage each other, but she was also the first person I remembered showing me affection. We would kiss and hold hands and then out of nowhere one night we slept together."

"Oh." Abby flushed. "Did you regret it?"

"Not in that moment. But I soon did. Mistress Broomhead, our tutor, found out and she held it against me for a long time." She had decided not to tell Abby just how bad that situation had become, what she was sharing was enough. "I still don't know exactly how she found out. She told me Nancy came to her which was a strong possibility; I often wondered if she never really had feelings for me, just wanted to get me into trouble. Then again, Mistress Broomhead wasn't the most truthful of women, but regardless I was allowed to stay on at school as long as I stayed away from Nancy.

"What happened to Nancy?"

"We had no contact after that night, Even now I have no idea what became of her, but I have since learned that what I felt for her wasn't true love. I was simply craving affection, which leads to the other part of my story. Are you alright with me continuing?"

Abby swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes."

"In my mind, I mixed up sex and love. I finished school, and as soon as I went to college, I embraced my freedom by going out and trying to meet girls. I thought that sleeping with someone was the best way to get them to notice me."

"Is that… is that what you did?", Abby whispered.

"I did." Constance blinked back a tear. "Even though it didn't work I slept with anyone who paid me the slightest bit of attention. I had a series of one night stands with my fellow students, and that's all it ever was, a one-time event. I would even go further afield only for the same thing to happen. People wanted me for my body, or because they had heard things about me, that was it. But I was so desperate for affection that I carried on."

"Oh Mama." Abby slipped her hand into her mothers folded ones. "H..how many?"

"I don't know.", Constance answered honestly. "I could try and calculate, I offered to for your Mum, but she said she didn't need to know."

"Neither do I.", Abby told her quickly. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I asked that."

"It's alright. What I will say is that the behaviour carried on from when I was nineteen until twenty-one. It wasn't every weekend, I didn't have enough money to go out very often, and I also had a lot of studying to do, but when I did go out, well, things happened." Constance took a tissue from her pocket and wiped her eyes. "You know, for years I thought I was the only one and that made me so ashamed of myself. It was only when your mother pointed out that the other girls were probably doing the same thing that I realised she was right. I wasn't the only one making the most of my freedom, and while that's no excuse, it helped me to get some perspective."

"Can I ask what made you stop?"

"You may." Even in the emotional moment, Constance couldn't help correcting Abby's grammar, a small move that broke the tension a little bit, but not for long. "I got myself into a frightening situation with a girl and her boyfriend." Again she wasn't going to go into details but shared what she could. "By frightening I mean a potentially non-consensual."

"Did he…..?" Abby's blue eyes were filled with tears now.

"No, but I often wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been able to get myself out of the situation with magic." Constance handed her daughter a tissue. "Luckily for me I could, not everyone is that fortunate."

"I'm so glad you could." Abby gave her a tight squeeze. "But I hate that that happened to you."

"So do I.", Constance murmured. "The only good thing was it was the catalyst for me making some changes in my life. I worked with that girl, and because I couldn't face her again, I applied for the job here. At the time I thought it was temporary, I had planned to go back to University and do another course, but I ended up staying. Granny took me under her wing, and although it took a number of years, I met the one who I was meant to be with. Then, a few months after we became a couple, I met the second love of my life." She pressed her lips against Abby's forehead.

"So something good came from everything that happened?"

Abby remembered the early days of her parent's relationship. The first time she had met her Mama was etched on her memory forever. She recalled the initial curiosity upon opening her Christmas gift, the jealousy when she realised this was someone who was going to take a significant place in her Mummy's life. And then, as they sat on a park bench together on a cold February morning, the feeling that this could be someone who was very special to her too.

"In a way yes. But having said that, if I could go back and change things, I would. I'd tell myself to wait to lose my virginity to someone who I loved and who truly loved me in return. And if that meant waiting until I was forty-one, it would be absolutely worth it. For years I hated myself Abby. I thought I was worthless, that I had been a whore, that my body was ugly, that I had nothing to offer anyone, that nobody could ever love me."

"That's not true." Abby was sobbing again. "Please tell me you know that now."

"I do.", Constance promised. "Even though I didn't let her in for a long time, Granny was the first person since my Mother who really loved me, and I know that without that quiet support I would never have been ready to accept the good things that came into my life. And I know your Mum loves me, and you girls of course, just as I adore you. And your Granddad, Stephen, Gabrielle, Jamie, Sarah and all my other friends. If you'd told me ten years ago that not only would all these people be in my life, but that I would have opened up to them, I would have dismissed you as being ridiculous."

"Have you told them about this?"

"Granny knows most of it." Constance had a feeling Amelia had known before she had ever told her but knew that regardless, her mother figure did not judge her in the slightest. "And Jamie and Sarah know some of it."

"I get why." Abby nodded. "They're your best friends, beside Mum."

"They are." Constance cuddled Abby close to her. "But it's important to me that you know. Your coming to an age where sex is going to become a bigger deal to you. Your friends have already become sexually active in some cases, and while I was pleased to hear you say you aren't anywhere near ready yet, that may not always be the case."

Abby blushed again and thought back to when she had been ten years old and walked in on her mothers making love. At the time the idea had filled her with disgust and fear, now even though she wasn't ready she was no longer horrified by the idea. In the past few years, she had started exploring her own body, not that she intended to tell her parents, even though her Mum had reassured her on several embarrassing occasions that it was entirely normal. "I suppose it won't."

"Abby, sometimes I want to wrap you in my arms and never let you go, so I know that you are safe and protected, but I can't do that. What I can do is ask you to learn from the mistakes I made, to respect yourself and your body and to know that when you love someone, sex is so much better."

"I will.", Abby muttered into her neck. "I promise I will."

The snuggled together for a few moments before Abby spoke again. "Mama, could you have gotten pregnant when you, well you know?"

"No.", Constance reassured her. "The conception spell has to be created for a couple by a Wizard. And honestly, for someone who prides herself on her magical knowledge, I was ignorant about the spell. I thought it was a legend. It was only when Granny told me about it once your Mum and I decided we wanted children that I began to look into it. And only when I got pregnant did I realise how many other couples had conceived that way.

"Well, it's good that you couldn't have gotten pregnant. " Abby wrinkled up her nose. "But it kind of sucks that a Wizard has to give two women the spell that gives them a baby. That's so sexist."

"I agree." Constance was already doing research in the background to see if that archaic rule could change, but that wasn't the focus of this conversation. "But it gave us your sisters, and that's all that matters.

"True" The mention of the younger girls prompted another question. "Will you tell the crazies someday?"

"Yes.", Constance nodded. "When they're older. I don't know yet if I'll tell Ava and Zara separately or together, I'll ask you and your Mum for your advice on that when the times comes. But I will tell them, and Fleur. How do you think they'll react?

"I think they'll cry a little, or a lot.", Abby sniffed. "But they'll love you just as much as they already do, maybe even more, just like I do."

And just like Imogen did, as she told Abby when she joined the cuddle a short time later. "I love every part of your Mama, and I am so proud of her for telling her story. And I am proud of you for listening and for being so understanding."

"I'm just happy you felt you could tell me." Abby rested her head on Constance's shoulder. "That you trust me."

"I'd trust you with my life." Constance kissed her again. "You are growing up into an incredible young woman, and we both love you very, very much."

On the subject of love, that night Constance found herself smothered with kisses and hugs from her girls. Ava, who never needed an excuse to be affectionate, was in the thick of it, but even Zara got in on the action by giving her Mama lots of tiny kisses and whispering little secrets and jokes in her ear.

Meanwhile, Abby stayed close by, getting in hugs when she could but mainly radiating love and support all through the evening. Her sisters may not have known the reason for the cuddle, it wasn't like affection was unusual in the Drill house, but she knew it was what she and her parents needed after such an emotional morning.

As for Fleur, she stayed snuggled against her Mama's breast and enjoyed the closeness. For a while, she was so quiet that they all assumed she had fallen asleep. That was until a tiny sound made everyone pay attention to her.

"Love 'oo."

"Kitten?" Imogen was immediately kneeling next to the couch and beaming at their baby. "Did you just say 'Love you'?"

"She did." Ava was leaping around with excitement. "Fleur said she loves us. We love you too Fleur, loads and loads. Don't we?"

"Yeah." Zara joined in the jumping. "Now say you love Minnie."

"I think one word, well two really is enough for today." Constance was nuzzling Fleur's red hair, and while there were tears again, these were ones of total happiness. "We love you too.", she whispered.

"Perfect timing Fluffy., Abby beamed. "I couldn't have planned it any better."

Over the weeks that followed, Abby thought a lot about what her Mama had told her, she knew she would never forget it. But there were other things to think of as well. Fleur had definitely found her voice and was now saying, 'Hi', 'Bye-bye', and after extensive coaching from Zara, and to the surprise of everyone else, Minnie. Or rather Mimi, but it was close enough.

And true to her word, Abby had made herself available for Nicole who had become a good friend and already visited the Drill home on two occasions.

She was just a baby herself five minutes ago.", Mrs Richards who accompanied Nicole on her first visit, sighed as she drank coffee with Imogen and Amelia. "And now she's going to have one herself. She's so brave, so determined that she'll stick to her goals, get a good job and give her child a good life."

Amelia had never been pregnant, nor had children of her own so was loath to offer advice. However, from what had happened in her own family with Agatha and Gabrielle, she was sure of one thing. Being older did not necessarily make someone a good mother. "As long as she loves her child and takes the support you and your husband are offering her, she has every chance of having the life she wants, for both of them."

Glenda Richards looked over to where Nicole was learning how to change a nappy. "You may well be right."

At the other side of the room, Nicole was getting some lessons from a baby expert. "You can't say you've never held a baby now can you?", Abby grinned.

"No." Nicole agreed as she adjusted Fleur in her arms. "She's lovely."

"She is, she's probably the best one to practice with too.". Abby confided. "Ava and Zara moved a lot more, Fleur is very chilled and just loves being held don't you Fluffy?"

"Yap."

"I think she agrees with you." Nicole murmured. Holding the baby was a strange sensation, but she figured she'd get used to it very quickly. "You said it's her birthday soon?"

"Yes, she's one whole-year-old next week."

"And you were really in the room when your Mum had her?"

Abby grinned. "Yeah, me and Mama and honestly, it was one of the best experiences of my life. I got to hold her first and hand her to Mum. Then Mama and I bathed and dressed her together. It was so special. Wow, I can't believe it's been a year already.

But it had been, and on March 16th it was time to celebrate a whole year with Fleur Amelia Drill.

Ever since Ava's first birthday, Abby had presented the mother who had given birth a bunch of flowers to say thank you for her sister. This year, wanting to make sure it was equal and having realised how involved pregnancy was, even if you weren't the one carrying, she had a bouquet for each of her parents.

"Thank you honey." Imogen was thrilled with her tulips as she knew Constance was with her Hydrangea and gardenia mix.

"You're welcome, you both deserve them." Abby grinned before taking Fleur from her Mama. "And you deserve a massive party which is exactly what you are going to get today, more than one in fact."

Fleur's first party was celebrated with the students of Cackle's. There was a special lunch with sandwiches, cakes and numerous other treats with plenty left over for teatime. And as a gift to all of them, a half day which Amelia insisted on in honour of the special occasion.

"You didn't have to give them a half day on my behalf.", Tom teased his wife.

"Let's call it a joint celebration." Amelia leaned over and kissed him. "Happy birthday again my love."

"I was joking." Tom returned the kiss. "This is all about Fleur, just as it should be."

"Oh, I think a few people would disagree with that, don't you?" Amelia knew how thrilled Tom had been at the cards and gifts his grandchildren, children and their partners had showered him with that morning. "And I'm sure that once she's a bit more aware, Fleur is going to think her birthday is extra special because she gets to share it with you."

"She'll grow up fast, won't she? Just like her sisters and her mother before them. "

"She will, they all will.", Amelia agreed. Hearing the story of Abby's school friend had reminded everyone how quickly children grew up, too quickly in some cases. She had seen girls turn into young women before her eyes during decades of teaching and the same with her beloved nieces. But it was only now, with her grandchildren nearby that she realised how precious those innocent years were.

She thought back to Abby the cheeky, affectionate eight-year-old who had brought such joy and life to the castle from her very first visit. The same girl who was now on the edge between childhood and adulthood but who, while still cheeky, was even more affectionate as had been proven during a conversation between them after Glenda and Nicole's visit.

"What's that for?" Amelia happily returned the hug Abby had bestowed on her. "Not that I mind of course."

"I hope Nicole's baby ends up with a Granny like we have. And a Granddad of course. Abby thought for a minute, she didn't want to go into too much detail about the conversation she had with her Mama but felt she had to say something. "Remember when I first came to the castle and I said you were Mama's person, the way Mum was for me?"

"I do." Amelia felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm happy you were. I'm glad you were there, loving and caring for her until we could come along and help you."

Amelia could no longer hold back the tears. "So am I."

"And I hope you know how grateful we are to have you in our lives."

Amelia did know, and she was also grateful, as was Tom. They had a lovely life filled with family, friends and fun. The school was thriving under Constance's direction, and she had a feeling things would only improve when Imogen became Deputy in September. And best of all, they had the pleasure of their lively granddaughters' company every day.

"Granny, Granddad." Ava ran towards them with Zara not far behind. "Are you having a good time for Fleur and Grandad's birthday?"

"We're having a wonderful time, Princesses." Tom lifted Zara up while Ava wrapped her arms around Amelia. "And we're going to have even more fun this evening aren't we?"

"Yes." Zara squeezed him before sharing a secret, "Stevie made a curry, just like he did last year."

"Oh, my favourite.", Tom pretended to be surprised.

"Mmm hmm," Zara remembered something she'd heard her parents say this morning that she didn't understand. "What did Mama mean when she said that it was probably Stevie's fault Fleur came early?"

Tom shared an amused glance with Amelia. "That's a great question; I think you should ask your Mama that one."

By the time the evening event came around, Zara was still to receive a satisfactory answer from her Mama but decided to keep her questions on hold while she took care of her baby sister and sampled all the tempting food that was available.

"So, we've been mentors for a whole year. How are we doing?", Fenny asked the birthday girl who laughed in her face.

"You've been brilliant mentors.", Ava reassured them on her sister's behalf. "And you'll be good Mummies when you have babies. When will that be?"

"Not for a few years yet lovely." Grissy kissed Ava before sharing a secret look with her wife. "But until then we have you and your sisters to look after and spoil, don't we?"

"You do.", Ava was all smiles. "Can we have another sleepover soon?"

"We can", Abby promised, seeing Fenny and Grissy looking very excited at the prospect. "In fact, I think we should make it a regular thing."

"Definitely.", Fenny agreed. "It will give us a chance to see Millie more often too, maybe even Ruby and Jadu."

"Oh, that would be great." Ada, a massive sleepover fan was was hugely excited. "When?"

"Let's get through this party first Noodle." Abby wrapped her arms around her sister. "But we'll do it really soon. And we can have a practice sleepover tonight can't we? You, me, Zee and Lily?"

"And Fleur?" Ava kept her fingers crossed that the answer would be yes.

"If we can pry her away from Mum and Mama, yes."

At the same time, over in the corner, there was another conversation happening. "Our baby is one." Imogen wrapped her arms around Constance's waist. "I feel like I blinked after giving birth and she's already a year old. Tell me how that can be?"

"I wish I knew Darling." Constance smiled "But I will say we couldn't have wished for a better little girl than our beautiful flower."

"She certainly has fit in very well." Imogen watched as Fleur was kissed and hugged by her sisters while her grandparents watched from the opposite side of the room. "I somehow don't think we'll get a look in with her after the party is over."

"I'll suppose I'll just have to cuddle you instead.", Constance gave a weary sigh.

"What a hardship for you.", Imogen sniggered, though her eyes never left their children. "Look at how much Abby, Ava and Zara have grown since Fleur came along. Abby's so mature, how she's stepped up to be a friend for Nicole has shown that. Ava is getting smarter by the day, and as for Zara, our active toddler has turned into an even more energetic little girl in the space of a year. They're incredible aren't they?"

"They are." Constance kissed her wife before noticing their children were frantically beckoning them. "I think it's time for another family picture to mark the occasion."

 ** _Several Years Later_**

"Aww, look at this picture, it's Fluffy's first birthday, look how cute we were."

"Super cute."

"But I'm the cutest."

"Am I cute?"

"You're a total cutie. We all are. Now, before we get stuck into the lasagne Mum and Mama are making, I call this meeting of the Drill Sister Club to order. What's been happening?"

 _ **A/N: And so we come to the end. Thank you to everyone who has kept reading and especially for your comments and encouragement.**_

 _ **The Drills will be back, though probably a few years older than they are now. (In the meantime watch out for short stories in my "Drill Bits & Pieces series on AO3) I have some ideas but nothing very concrete laid out so if you have suggestions please let me know.**_


End file.
